


Hell in a Lake House

by BeautifulSymphony89



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bondage, Captivity, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, OFC is a singer, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Soft Kylo Ren, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Um...burning people alive, Violence, poe is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSymphony89/pseuds/BeautifulSymphony89
Summary: Nora made an attempt to follow her passion and pursue her singing career in California, leaving her small town in Seattle behind. After a small mishap, she ventures back home, deciding to stop at her favorite private spot for some calming before she has the nerves to tell everyone it didn't work out. Unfortunately, stopping by her usual peaceful place leaves causes for an incident that she can never escape from. Especially when she encounters Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), kylo ren/ofc
Comments: 53
Kudos: 46





	1. A very no good day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I had been thinking of this story for some time now, and decided not to use Rey as Kylo's opposite. I felt making a new character gave me more creative freedom as I don't see Rey acting the way our new character, Nora does. I do want to apologize in advance and say that this is a bit of a dark piece, and Nora does go through a horrible ordeal. Anyways I do hope you enjoy!

Nora drifted in and out of her sleepy daze as her head lightly bounced on the window when the bus went over the gravel filled road. She didn't care, she slept throughout the trip and the bumps just meant she was nearly home. Her headphones blasted her mixed playlist of various rock and pop songs. But she wasn't paying attention. The music was more of a distraction at this point then a form of entertainment. Which is funny considering her ride to California the music was amping her up and motivating her. Filling her heart with so much hope and encouragement as she closed her eyes and let the lyrics of each song flow through her mind. She was excited, she was positive. She knew it wouldn't be a overnight success but she was still looking forward to the trip. Everyone had wished her well, all her friends back at the karaoke bar she regularly visited. To the point where they made a special night a week mostly for her to perform random covers on her guitar or sing to an instrumental track. They threw her a party, wishing her much love and success. 

She didn't count on her early return. The worse feeling for her was she didn't know how everyone would take it. After all they had done for her. Richie and his wife who owned the bar together gave her extra shifts of bartending just so she can put money away, regular patrons tipping her very well, knowing what she was saving for, and the going away bonus everyone had pitched in for her at her party. Richie sheepishly handing her the envelope that was filled with an extra thousand for her just to make sure she would be okay. It was too much, she had told them. But they insisted. She had talent, and she had heart. She was passionate and they all told her was a worthy investment.

Richie and his wife Carla had played a parental role in her life when she first entered the bar. She was living on her own after her mother passed away and just wanted to take up a small job until she figured out what she wanted to do. The waitress position they gave her eventually became full time and they helped her get a studio apartment. They loved her like their own, and she loved being a part of their place. But she wanted more with her life and thought maybe, just maybe she can go out and achieve something. She was dreaming for a better future and they encouraged her to go for it. 

But now, she was coming back...all that effort and time wasted. She felt so horrible about it. She was coming home a failure, in her eyes. They would see it too she thought. They would see she wasn't a worthy investment afterall. 

As the bus drove down a very familiar road, coming to a halt, Nora started to grab her small bag to prepare to exit. Her actual stop was after this one but she'll figure out a way home another way. This area had one of her favorite spots she always ran to when things got too stressful or if she just needed some peaceful encouragement. As the driver opened the doors and exited to open up the hatch on the outside so people can grab their luggage, Nora slowly shuffled out. She saw her black duffle back with random band pins and reached for it, thanking the driver for his help and walking away. 

She headed down the same dirt path until it led her to a large lake that had the sun reflecting off of it, making the water sparkle. She couldn't help but smile at the site. She did miss it. The sites in California were beautiful, but this was home. There was no loud noises, no giggling stoners at every corner, no loud cities, just nature. Normally, she would take her guitar out and start strumming and softly would sing a tune. But she doesn't have her guitar anymore. She shook her head thinking about the last time she had with her instrument and plopped her bags down, opting to walk closer to the lake to sit on the soft cool ground. 

"I can't believe I did that..." She said quietly to herself. Her eyes immediately started to blur as tears welled up. She squeezed the bridge of her nose and looked up, a trick she learned from an actress she had met in L.A. It was suppose to calm her tears from falling. She tried it a lot on the way back home, and mostly it did work. Unless it was too late, just like now. A tear was able to escape her round green eyes. She didn't want to face anyone. She didn't want to let them all know how she failed, how she practically sabotaged herself. 

She closed her eyes, letting the peaceful sounds of nature comfort her. The birds chirping and fluttering in a nearby nest. Squirrels chasing each other across the lake. She always used to think if she had super good hearing, she could hear deer trotting by slowly. Occasionally she spotted a few, but this time there were none. Just birds and squirrels. Sitting here was much better than anticipating the drop off at her stop. The bus would have stopped a few blocks away from her house. She would have had to have passed the bar to make it to her apartment and they definitely would have spotted her. She rather wait until late evening anyways. 

She wasn't quite sure how much time had gone by, but she decided to grab her headphones and listen to her music again to attempt to calm herself further and make time possibly disappear. She got up to walk back over to her bag when she heard the sound off branches crunching. Someone was running nearby. Not too unusual, every so often there was a jogger. However this didn't sound like jogging. Someone was running fast, headed towards the lake. Within seconds, a man emerged through the trees surrounding them, locked eyes on Nora. He had a bloody nose, and looked pretty filthy. Like he had been dragged around in the mud. His eyes were wide, terrified. He was panting, nearly gasping for air as he slowed to a stop a few feet away from Nora, who was frozen in place. 

"Please! Please call for help! Hes cr-" his voice was cut as a large blade suddenly pierced through the back of his throat ripping through his flesh in the front. He was barely wheezing as he dropped to his knees reaching desperately out for Nora. It was her turn to widen her eyes with fear as she watched him, barely alive collapse to the ground until there was no more sounds, no more movement, just a lifeless body a few feet away from where she stood. 

"You see, man I told you I could get him." A voice caught her attention as she looked up to see the culprit behind the blade throwing. He was a tall and broad, olive skin tone with short dark brown curls that rested on the top of his head. His blue fitted t-shirt showed some muscle tone, along with a rip by his collar and some blood splatter speckled all over the front. He was smiling as he looked down at the body, like it was a joke. Not a big deal. "You get way too bend out of shape about this shit."

The second man he was talking to followed him as they came closer to the body. He didn't look nearly amused as his friend. He looked very annoyed actually. He was also much bigger than his friend, in height and muscle. His dark eyes looked at his friend in a cold manner, his pale jaw clenched. He didn't appear like someone you would want to annoy. As they walked closer to the body, it was his eyes that suddenly went from his friend to Noras. It was that moment where Nora realized she had been holding her breath, still frozen in her position. 

"Goddamnit Poe." He said through gritted teeth as his eyes locked on hers. 

"What?" Poe chuckled as he turned to look up as his friend, following the direction of his gaze. His smile slowly fading when he too see's a terrified looking Nora. "Oh, goddamnit." He replied after. 

Time definitely disappeared for Nora as she stood, unable to move her limbs, blink her eyes, or say a word. She was completely frozen. As if to think maybe if she just kept still they would ignore her. But of course this wasn't the case. The moment Poe stepped forward, Nora snapped back to reality and stumbled backwards. Both men quickly jolted at her direction and she knew there was no way she can outrun them. But that didn't mean she would make it easy. She turned and sprinted towards the trees she grew familiar with, trying to zig zag through them as she started shouting as loud as she could. 

"Help! SOMEONE HELP!" She cried out. She knew she was too far from where locals would normally walk but she had to try. 

As she tried to zag through another tree, she was tackled from the side by Poe. He slammed into her very hard, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She caught her breath, and tried to look at him through blurry vision since her tears definitely took over. SHe can see he was smiling. "Oh calm down princess." He grinned at her as he tried to grab her wrists. But she twisted one hand out of his hold and clawed at his throat. "FUCK!" He screamed. She took the opportunity to bring her leg up from under him and kick him off her, knocking him back into a tree. "You fucking bitch!" He shouted at her as she attempted to run once more. But he was quick, grabbed her ankle, tripping her. 

On the ground, she turned and sat up quick, screaming as she tried to kick at him with her feet. Angering him even more as he kept one hand on his throat and the other trying to grab her ankles. She started using her hands move backwards away from as she continued to kick until an arm wrapped around her throat from behind. She was being put in a choke hold, and tried to pull the arm away from her, but there was no use. It was like iron, and set in place, squeezing her until her screams were gone and she gasped for air, using her hands to claw at the thick hard arm. Her hand eventually tried to find the face but he grabbed her wrist with his free hand, slowly taking more and more oxygen away. 

"Fuck this bitch Kylo, just shoot her." Poe said as he just sat on the ground, watching her struggle. Her vision started to fade, and she truly was convinced then and there, she was going to die. Then, all she saw was black, and there were no more sounds.

Kylo held his grip until her body went limp. He released her, gently letting her head fall on the ground. He looked at the bruise that would definitely be forming on her neck and can see she was still breathing. He stood back up and looked over at Poe, even more aggravated then he was a few hours ago. 

"Well, so much for fucking laying low." He spat at Poe. 

"Okay why do I feel like you're thinking this is my fault?" Poe rose up. 

"Because you did what you always do. Make a mess. You play with these fucking assholes like its a game, and this time, you got caught." He gestured to the unconscious girl at his feet. 

"So kill her then, no witnesses!" Poe chuckled.

"That's not for you to decide!" 

"Christ, so I guess were getting a chat with Luke then."

Kylo rubbed his temples, trying his hardest not to punch the teeth out of Poe. He hated the man very much, especially more since he had been assigned to practically be his babysitter. 

"Lets just head back to the house before someone comes by. She was screaming loud enough." He grumbled. He bent down and picked up the girl and put her over his shoulder. As they walked back over from where they spotted her, her belongings and the dead body came into view. With one free hand Kylo scooped up her duffle bag and small tote bag, barely letting out a breath as all things he was holding weighed nothing. "Take care of that shit" He nodded over to the dead body. 

Poe let out a dramatic sigh as he walked over to the body, pulling the blade out of the throat. He inspected the blade, wiping the blood on his shirt. "Still was an amazing throw." He said quietly. 


	2. This new predicament

There's a man in the woods. That's all she can focus on. She can't see his face but she knows by the figure its a man. Several feet away from her, stalking her. 

Shes trying to run, but her body is too heavy. Shes just stumbling, clinging to the trees around her for support. Everytime she turns her head he seems to be the same distance away. Like he either is keeping up at a steady pace or shes not really moving at all.

But still, she tries. She can't stand still and just wait for him to catch her. She didn't want to know what would happen if he did. She only knew she needed to get away. 

She stumbles and hits the ground, feeling completely helpless. Shes crying out. For who, she doesn't even know. She can't move her body anymore. She just lies there, waiting for the inevitable. 

She turns over and faces the man, who has gotten much closer, radiating a monstrous aura around him. He's sinister and he loves the terrified look on her face. It fuels him. 

She squeezes her eyes shut, when she hears footsteps behind her. Another figure walked past her body stepping in front of her to block the man from coming closer. 

Who was he? Was he saving her?

Nora groaned, her eyes fluttering. Her head was pounding. She went to reach for her temple but found herself unable to move her arm. She started to move her other arm but same. There was something holding her back. 

She was alert now. She looked around, expecting to be in her bed, or on the bus. Somewhere where she felt safe and familiar. But looking around, she was in some kind of living area, or a den. It was large, and had a warm homey feeling. There was 3 grey couches around her in different sizes. A very large flat screen TV, and a set of sliding doors that over looked a lake. 

_The lake!_

That was what she remembered last. She was at the lake. She got off the bus and went to the lake. She planned to stay there as long as she could before she felt courage to head home. 

_What happened?_

To answer her question, she heard voices coming from a nearby room. Her snapped to her right, wanting to get up to figure out who was there. Then she realized to her horror she was bound. She was sitting on the floor, her ankles tightly bound together with a thin rope. She felt a wooden beam pressed against her back, and noticed that was what she had been tied to, with her hands behind her wrapped around the beam. She tried to wriggle her wrists but the scraping of the thin rope burned her skin. She winced at the pain after a few tries. Which was how she came to realize she had also been gagged. A thick cloth had been tied around her mouth, covering her lips. 

Instantly, she started to panic. She doesn't know who took her or how she came here but it couldn't have been good. She started struggling again but the sound of the voices interrupted her. She quieted down to try to listen. 

"Its not that big of a deal, so they come here and let us know what they wanna do."

"Its not that big of a deal? You're too wreckless! This could have been avoided. Now we have a innocent person stuck in the middle of this."

"I'm sure she ain't even that innocent. Who sits at a lake with all their stuff by themselves? That's suspicious."

"It doesn't matter. We're here for a reason. Its only been a month and you have made chaotic kills, in which I had to clean up after, and now this!"

"Oh Kylo, don't tell me you don't wanna be my friend no more." She can hear the sarcasm leak off that sentence. 

She wanted to run, real bad. She hated herself for being a coward. That's what got her here in the first place. 

The sound of approaching footsteps started her and by instinct she started pulling at her wrists again, not caring about the pain that seared through. 

The men were in the room, Kylo and Poe she had learned by hearing their constant bickering. Poe, who had changed his clothes since first saw him was now in a different casual attire. Still a fitted t-shirt minus the blood splatter and rips. He had on jeans with black sneakers. He looked at her with a sly look on his face which made her shudder. Even if the circumstances were different, if she seen him in a bar or out in a public setting, she knew she wouldn't feel comfortable in his presence.

Kylo was the one to step towards her. He had on dark colored jeans, almost grey. A black button down that fitted him well enough to see his massive muscle tone shape. He knelt down until her was closer to her level. She still had to lift her head up to see him, being how tall he was. Her eyes started to water. He didnt give off a scary feeling as Poe did, but that didn't mean she was any less scared. After all he was much bigger. He could definitely hurt her. Probably easy too. 

"The more you pull at your hands, the more it's gonna hurt you later." His deep voice spoke low for her. She couldn't stop staring at his face after he spoke. He was beautiful. She thought if she had seen him in public for sure, she would be drawn to him. He had a dark vibe of course but there was something so suave about it she couldn't shake. But for now, she didn't wanna be in the place she was. 

A knock on the door startled her, but both men barely acknowledged it. They were expecting it. 

"Bring them to the dining room." Kylo said without turning his head. 

Poe rolled his eyes but left the room. 

Kylo leaned in closer to her. She would have stepped back if she was able to.

"There are visitors coming to talk to us. You included. They might answer some questions I'm sure you have. They might say things you probably won't like. But no matter what happens, you will behave yourself. Or you'll be sitting in a much worse place than this. Do you understand?" 

Her eyes were starting to widen and she didn't want to start crying again but chances are that was going to happen. 

"Do you understand? Please don't make me repeat myself." He spoke again but his tone was more stern now. If he tried to hide any form of darkness before that wasn't an issue anymore. 

She nodded her head and muffled a yes as best as she could at him.

"I'm going to untie you, and are gonna behave now." He stated.

She did nothing as he first reached behind her and cut the ropes off her wrists. She slowly brought her arms back in front of her to rub the pain on her wrists away, noticing red sore marks with raised cuts. 

He was cutting the ropes from her ankles and closed his blade as he placed it back in his pocket. He reached for her gag but first held her chin so she looked at him. 

"Behave." He said slowly to her. She had a feeling that was the last reminder she would get. And if the visitors coming knew of her, she would be outnumbered by alot. Making a run for it definitely wouldn't help her. So for now, as he loosened the cloth from the back of her head, all she could do was comply.

The cloth fell from her face, leaving another balled up cloth inside her mouth. He rolled his eyes at the sight of it, knowing that was a little too much. But that's his fault for having Poe tie her up. He reached between her lips, feeling the softness of her pout. He grabbed the piece of cloth that stuck out.

"Open." He commanded. 

She opened her lips a little more so he can easily pull out the rest of the balled up cloth. Once it was out and she was no longer tied down, he stood up and reached for her hand. Reluctantly she placed her tiny hand in his large one and let him pull her up to her feet. 

"What's your name?" He asked. 

"Nora." She spoke in a soft whisper. She felt so small and weak next to him. It made her scared being alone with him but then again, this whole situation terrified her. 

"Okay Nora. Remember what I said. If you remain calm, behave yourself, no screaming or running, this will all go much easier for you. Let's go." He placed his hand behind the small of her back and guided her through a well lit hallway to the dining room.

When they entered, Poe was sitting on the side of a long dark mahogany dining table that was well decorated with empty place settings. The room itself was a great setting for a family gathering. Somewhere you would go for a Thanksgiving dinner. There was a golden chandelier that hung above the table right in the center. The large window overlooked a different park of the lake with the sun setting. This would have been such a beautiful sight to take in...under a different situation. 

At the end of the table were two other gentlemen she hadn't met and assumed to be the viditors. One was older, with graying hair that shagged around his face. He had a a mustache and beared that mirrored the color of his hair. 

The man next to him was a bit younger, with a orange red hair that was neatly cut and trimmed. He kept his face completely clean shaven which made his bright hair stand out even more on his pale skin. Both men wore all black, the older one had more formal attire of a suit without the tie. The younger man was slightly more casual but still held himself with authority. They both smiled kindly at Nora when Kylo brought her in the room. 

"This is Luke Skywalker and his associate Armitage Hux. Gentlemen, this is Nora."

"Hello Nora. Please have a seat!" The older man, Luke spoke with such warmth.

Kylo pulled out her chair for her, guiding her to take a seat. He stood by from behind her. Not willing to take a chance she got bold and would make a run. 

"Nora, its come to our attention the day you had. Any other time you would meet these men and probably would have enjoyed their company. Unfortunately today didn't happen that way, and we completely understand how this may seem scary to you."

Nora played with her fingers under the table, fidgeting but nodded at his words. Trying her best to not come off disrespectful. She needed their kind attitude to be able to get some answers as Kylo had mentioned she may be able to ask questions.

"We just want you to know, the man that Mr. Dameron here had killed wasn't a good man." Hux spoke. 

"Are you guys...justified killers or something?" She heard herself ask before she can stop herself and regretted it. What if she had insulted all of them?

But all men just chuckled. "No dear, but we do clean up...messes. We take care of bad people that are never able to meet justice. Of course we have a way we go about things and Mr. Dameron sometimes likes to break the rules." Luke glared at Poe. "But we are a respected group and for every member, we make sure to work hard with them once they have been approved to make sure they do their work perfectly. Something Kylo here is working on with Poe. Now, why don't you tell us where you were planning on going? You have a large bag of clothes and items. Its not a overnight bag for sure."

Nora was still fidgeting. She didn't want to get into it. But she'll give them enough information that they need hopefully enough to have them let her go. 

"I was coming back from being away for a few months." She said softly.

"Oh? From where?" Hux asked. 

"I went to L.A." She tried her hardest to keep her answers short. 

"Buisness or pleasure?" Hux pressed on. 

"I...I just wanted a change in scenery. It got too expensive so I just came back."

"Well, I'm sure you're friends and family would be excited to have you back."

"They don't know I'm back." She said it. She let the one thing they didnt need to know out, and she wished she can take it back. She lifted her head to look at their faces and just knew, they we taking that information in. 

_So stupid! So fucking stupid!_

"I mean, they know I would be coming back soon but they just didn't have a date just yet." She babbled. But she knew the damage was done. 

"I see. I see." Luke spoke softly, looking at Hux then back to Kylo. 

"Because we do what we do, it is sometimes quite difficult as you men should know," Luke nodded at Poe and Kylo "to live decent lives. Its a hard line of work that requires great dedication and sacrifice. Which was why we had always done what we could to help our top men." Luke rose up and walked over towards her. He stopped directly in front of her and Kylo. 

"Kylo, you do tremendous work. You have been a great asset to us for years. I think you deserve a little gift." He smiled at Kylo. 

"Wait a minute, you're not suggesting-" Kylo stepped forward, shock hitting his body. 

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. No, its what's I am saying. Its been a while since we have been able to do this but you deserve a mate." He looked down at Nora.

It was Noras turn to feel shocked. "What? Whats happening?" Nora was panicking.

"Unfortunately for what you saw, and for what you know, we cannot just let you go free. I am greatly sorry for that, as this was not your fault. You just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. So in tradition with our group, we would appoint a woman for our higher tier men. Of course it was done a little different but I think we could improvise due to the circumstance." He spoke almost sympathetically to her. 

Tears were coming back again. She shook her head. "No. No no no no! Look I won't talk to anyone I won't say anything to anyone, I just wanna go home and forget this day!" She was beginning to sob. 

"Hey man why does Kylo get her? Because he's your nephew?" Poe angrily asked. 

Hux was over by Poe in seconds. "You will do well to remember who you are speaking to! This mess is your fault afterall! Therefore you will not be rewarded. Kylo has made many accomplishments since the moment he joined us and that was without any form of favoritism. Until you learn to be respectful and to cooperate with our laws, you will gain no such treats!" Hux snapped at Poe. Poe cowered below him, lowering his head.

Luke leaned over the table with his hands pressed firmly down so he can stare into Poe.

"Hear me boy, the only reason you are still with us is because your grandfather asked for you to have a life with us. But that is only going to help you for so long. Because another slip up, you will be gone. And you do know what that means I am sure."

"Yes sir." Poe said as he looked up to meet Luke's eyes. 

"Good." Luke turned his attention to a crying Nora. "Now, I am very sorry for all this. But I know Kylo will do right by your side. He will treat you like a goddess I am certain."

Nora shook her head, sobs escaping her lips. "Please, I have a life, I have family, please!"

"In time, you will learn to be happy in your place. Follow the rules, and be on your best behavior. And soon enough, you'll come to see how happy you could be. It's alot to take in right now. But its either live your life as Kylos woman, or..."

Nora looked up at him, squeezing her arms together hoping for some sort if good news she knew she wouldn't be getting.

"Or I'm afraid you cannot live at all." Hux interjected. 

"Come on, Hux." Luke sighed at his associate. "Trying to soften the blow here a little."

"My apologies but its best that she let it sit in quicker than draw this out."

Nora barely paid attention to them. She was sobbing into her hands. How did she let this happen? Why couldn't she just had stayed home?

"Kylo, we can have a ceremony or would you prefer this just be a mark up on the records that states it was done." Luke asked Kylo. 

Kylo sighed as he looked down at the crying girl before him. "No ceremony. Just mark it."

Luke looked at him slightly surprised. "You sure?"

"Its an honor. I appreciate this very much. But with all due respect I think a ceremony wouldn't be suitable right now. We haven't done it this way before and shes gonna need time." Kylo mustered up a small smile, trying to remain respectful. Luke was his uncle but he also kept their relationship as professional as be could. It was best to do this in front of Poe. 

Poe just rolled his eyes at the men, feeling lucky no one saw.

"Well, I guess you're right. If anything...you know what to do. Shame though, you deserve a ceremony." 

Kylo smiled once more. 

"Alright, we need to get going. Poe, be your best. Kylo, call it anything. Nora..."

She stayed still, head buried in her hands, crying. 

Poe showed Luke and Hux to the door. Kylo sat next to Nora. He pittied her situation. He didn't agree with his uncles decision but it was considered a huge act of disrespect if you turned down a mate gifted to you by a superior. He had no choice but to accept. But also, seeing how she was choked out, tied up and threatened just a short while ago and now given to a man she doesn't know as a gift... he couldn't imagine that pain she must have. 

Luke had been right in a sense, he would treat her right. But how was he supposed to do that now? Its been so long since he had any form of intimacy. On top of that he had a loose cannon to look after. Now her...who stood crying in her hands. There was no way she'd accept this life. But why also would she tell them no one knew she had been coming back? What was that about?

He started to reach over to place his hand on her head when suddenly she stood up, jumped off her chair, knocking it over and ran out the room. The sudden movement took Kylo by surprise but quickly he was on top of her as she sprinted through the house searching for a door. 

"Stop!" Kylo shouted at her.

As he tried to catch up she turned a corner and tried to remember where the dining room was because from there she can find the den and the den has sliding doors. 

But she only got herself lost in the giant house, finding herself cornered in a sitting room, which resembled the den but no TV and no sliding doors. 

She was cornered, as the only way out was through where she came in, where Kylo now stood. She turned and went for the windows, quickly trying to pry it open. Kylo was already on top of her and wrapped one arm around her waist, dragging her away from the window. 

"No! Let me go!" She screamed and pounded at his arm. It barely made him flinch as he dropped her on the ground quickly straddling her body and pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. 

"Get off of me!" She screamed. Her pale face now red and wet with her tears falling all over the place. Her dark wavy hair sticking to her cheeks and forhead as she struggled and shook under his hold. 

"Stop!" He shouted. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin at his outburst. But she had quieted down. 

"I told you to behave while they were here...and you did. So for that, thank you. I see I never said anything about after they left so I'll let this slide. But you have to calm down." He spoke as calmly as he could to her. 

"I don't want this...I didn't ask for this." Her voice was soft but breaking.

"I know. And I didn't ask for this either. But screaming and running will not make this go away. Nothing can make this go away and for that I'm really sorry." He was. 

Her lip quivered. "Please...let me go."

He softened his hold on her wrists that were most likely already sore from the ropes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered. "No."

The damn broke. And she closed her eyes and cried out the rest of her hurt. He had let go of her wrists and adjusted himself off her, but remained sitting on the ground near her. 

Listening to her cry enhanced his hatred for Poe. That fucking bastard only added problems to him. He wasn't even trying to be better. 

Now he had a slightly official bride against her will. How was he going to get through this?


	3. Locked Door

He let her cry for a while. There wasn't much else he can do about it. Although he wasn't sure what would happened, he didn't think Luke would put him in this situation. He thought he would have maybe even ordered a mercy killing, which he wasn't too keen on either. Afterall, it wasn't her fault and she didn't do anything wrong. 

_It should have been Poe who got a fucking mercy kill. Not even with mercy._

God, Kylo hated him. Why he was assigned to train and guide him, he will never know. To him, it was a punishment. Now on top of his wreckless ways, he had to calm a kidnapped bride and watch she doesn't escape. What was this hell he was living in?

Poe entered the room, eating a candy bar. He looked at the crying figure on the floor and back to an exhausted Kylo. 

"Jesus christ, still?" He spoke with a mouth full of chocolate. 

Kylo shook his head and got up from the floor to walk over to him. 

"What do you expect? Her life just changed in a matter of hours."

"I guess. Well. Congratulations hubby!" He beamed at him, his arms stretching out for a hug they both know he wasn't getting.

"She needs a room set up. With a lock that can only be locked from the outside." Kylo spoke low, not wanting her to hear anything that can cause further distress. 

"What, no honeymoon suite?" Poe made no such attempt to lower his tone. 

Kylo leaned in closer to him. "Look, I get this is amusing for you and it probably was real shitty to be chewed out by your superiors," Poe's mocking manner suddenly faded and now he seemed to actually listen to Kylos words. "But right now, I need you to just meet me half way here. None of us expected today to happen. I won't flip out about that asshole you killed today if you just help me out with this. Okay?"

Poe looked at him with what Kylo hoped to be a serious expression. He nodded, genuinely adding "Alright man. Alright. What do you need?"

Kylo let out a sigh of relief. Whether this side of Poe would last a night or two, he didn't know but he was thankful for it now. 

"The third bedroom thats across the hall from ours. Can you install those locks? Only make it lockable from the outside?" Kylo knew he Poe was a decent handyman regardless of his many faults. It was something Poe had been skilled at since his teen years. 

"Sure thing." He said as he took another large bite from his candy bar and walked out of the room. 

Kylo turned his attention back to Nora. Who had subsided her sobs and was just a sad little mess on the floor. 

He bent down to roll her on her back from the fetal position she put herself in. Her face red, big forest green eyes puffy and bloodshot. He would be lying to himself if he thought she wasn't adorable. If he had seen her somewhere else on another day, he would certainly look twice. He thought her soft features were complimented by the variety of light freckles on her face. Mostly across her nose. Her long waves dark locks that might have looked neat this morning were now tangled, some strands sticking to her face from all her crying and sweating. It was a little warm in the house. The summer is normally sticky he was told when they had moved into the house. He didn't care much since heat never bothered him. 

Her white t-shirt he noticed was filthy, a small rip on the arm. Probably from running in the woods. It was then he noticed she had some dirt smudges on her arms and hands. Her leg had a large scrape from when Poe tackled her. Her denim shorts seemed to be the only item of clothing that wasn't torn or dirty. Her converse sneakers even looked old and faded. She must have had them for a while. 

"Come on. Please." He said, extending his hand to her. 

She sniffled a response but didn't move from her spot. She only looked at him with exhaustion. 

He sighed and reached down to grab her hand and pull her up. She was significantly shorter than he was. He guided her to another room, this time a kitchen. 

The size of the kitchen was a bit overwhelming to her. She was used to her tiny little kitchen in her studio apartment. Which was only a refrigerator, one stove, and one counter top. She never minded the size since she was by herself. 

But this one was the complete opposite of hers. It was bright, with peach marbled floors and pristine white counter tops. There was a kitchen island too, something she had only seen in magazines. There was even a glass bowl of lemons that were placed neatly on the counter top, with other kitchen supplies. 

He guided her to sit at the mini table bar, trying not to chuckle as she struggled to climb up the bar stool. 

"How old are you?" He asked.

It took her a second to process his random question. "Uh..22." She responded softly. 

"Good." He turned towards the pantry and pulled out two shot glasses. 

"Good?" She asked, completely confused.

"You're old enough to drink. And I think its fair to say you could use one." He walked over to another pantry and grabbed a small flat tequila bottle and poured in the gold liquid into the glasses. 

As he placed the glasses on the bar, choosing to stand opposite of her, he looked at her hard. Trying to go about this as gently as he could. 

"Today was a bad day. We can sit and sulk about it or we can try to make the best of it. I'm not telling you to snap and be all giddy right now, and I'm not asking you to suppress your feelings. But we gotta try and work together to make things easy here. For all of us. For you."

She held her head chin on her fist, looking up at him. She was too drained to try to run or fight him. "I mean...you can't expect me to accept this. This is insane." Her throat hurt from all the screaming and crying. 

"Its gonna take time. I'll be honest, it wasn't something I had thought would happen either."

"Well, if you don't like it just let me go." She knew that wouldn't work but it wasn't going to stop her from trying. 

"We both know I can't do that. The rules our society follows are law. You being given to me, although it's something that wouldn't be normal in an everyday life but for us, its a big deal. If I reject you or let you go, thats a death sentence for you." He knew that last part scared her but there was no gentle way around explaining it. 

"But...I'm not some piece of property. I'm a person." She nearly whined. 

He nodded at her. "Yeah. I know. I'm sorry this is what happened. But..." he slid her shot to her. "We're gonna try to work with each other. Right?" She knew it wasn't a request.

His dark eyes focus on hers and she found herself taking him in. Just like her, his face was decorated with some freckles and moles. His more darker than hers. And she hated to admit she was a bit jealous of his cheekbones. They were distinguished for his face of course. She couldn't deny he was a beautiful man to look at. How she wished so bad they met in another life. Or that she could be in another life...

"I could..try." She tore her face away from his. She grabbed the glass and let him clink his to hers before they both shot down the hot liquid. He was impressed how little the alcohol affected her. He recalls seeing women at bars shooting down strong alcohol to impress their friends and other men only to instantly make sour faces at the strong taste. 

"Good girl." He grabbed her glass. "Are there clean clothes in your bag?"

She honestly forgot she had a large duffle bag that had enough clothes for a month...even though she had been gone for a few months. But she did do some laundry before she packed it all up. 

"I have some..." her voice was barely a whisper now. 

They walked to the room she had found herself tied in earlier. She tried to take note of the direction leading them here as she glanced over the sliding doors. It was pitch black outside now. She couldnt see the lake anymore from where she was standing. She wondered if she came down in the middle of the night she can possibly make a run for it.

But how would she even explain her situation without sounding crazy? Kidnapped by a society of murderers, given to a man she doesn't know as a gift, and witnessed a brutal murder. The body was definitely gone by now and the way the men spoke of their profession, they would be probably have their story straight by the time authorities came. 

She could just go straight home and try to forget. Just explain that there was a issue with her bags and it got lost during her travels. Then she would have to explain her reason for returning early. Her head was pounding more than ever now. How did she get here?

Kylo watched her walk over to her bags he left on the couch. He noticed her looking over the sliding doors a few times. He'd have to get those locked well too. Probably have to lock the whole damn house. 

She seemed to be searching the smaller bag for something, stopping to look up at him. "My phone?" She asked. 

"Its gone. Poe took care of it unfortunately." He felt bad. He asked Poe to hide it and the asshole stomped on it before chucking the remains in the lake. 

She frowned as she went to her larger bag to search for a clean set of clothes. Of course they took her phone. She sighed in relief when she went back in the small bag for her headphones and iPod. She found it at a going out of buisness sale before she left to California and didn't hesitate to download as much of her music in it as she could. Sometimes she had no internet connection so when that would happened her ipod would come in handy. 

Kylo saw the ipod but knew there was no internet needed for it. So he didnt feel it should be taken away. She grabbed an outfit and held her small bag. She attempted to grab the duffle bag but Kylo stopped her. 

"Don't worry about that for now. Come." He commanded again, leaving her with no choice but to follow. 

He led her up a wide set of wooden steps and into a large black and white bathroom. It had a beautiful tub that can fit 3 people in it with a separate shower across. 

He walked in and set the shower on for her, showing her how to change the temperature and how to turn it off. 

"I'll be right outside when you're done." He said as he exited the bathroom without another word. 

Of course her first instinct was to look for the windows, which were covered by black thick curtains. But when she opened them up the windows were tiny. She would barely be able to squeeze through and she had a very slim body. 

She sighed, feeling defeated and started to undress. At least a shower would possibly calm her nerves down and hopefully soothe her headache. 

She grabbed the tiny body wash from her bag and travel sized shampoo and conditioner. She stepped in the steamy shower and let the warm water wash the dirt and grime off her. She washed her body, wincing at the pain on her knee and wrists. 

After thoroughly rubbing her scalp, mostly to soothe the pain in her head, and too rinse the conditioner out, she shut the shower off and stepped out. 

He had placed a thick black towel on the sink counter top when he had went into show her how to use the shower handles. 

She couldn't deny that despite what happened, he had been very nice to her. She saw his reaction to Lukes words. He didn't react how she'd expect. Any man would be cheering at the thought of being given a young girl to fulfill his needs. Though they described her mostly as a wife, she knew what the purpose of the gester was. He didn't like it anymore than she did. And she mostly thought about how everyone came down on Poe for what happened. She had mostly been interacting with Kylo but from the little moment she had with Poe and how she watched his behavior with the others, she knew she wouldn't like him. He had an arrogant, prick like behavior. It reminded her of the jocks in high-school. 

Suddenly she was thankful that if she was to be given to anyone, it wasnt Poe. Then she hated herself for trying to justify the issue. Its been barely a day and she was already losing it.

She quickly dressed into a mix matched bra and underwear, with a pair of long white lounge pants and a black fitted cotton shirt that covered her arms. It was cut round at her cleavage but that was the most modest she could dress herself. She didn't want to flaunt her body, not here.

She used her brush to tackle on the tangles in her hair, leaving them to fall nice passed her shoulders. 

A knock on the door startled her.

"Are you dressed?" It wasn't Kylo. She froze, not sure what to do. But being silent wouldn't help. 

"Umm..yes." Her voice slightly shook.

The door opened, and there was Poe. Hungrily eyeing her from top to bottom. 

"Mmm." He grunted low. She didn't like how it sounded. She found herself trying to gather up her things, hoping to put as many things to hold in front of her body.

"You clean up real nice." He smiled. God this was uncomfortable. Why would Kylo send him in?

She said nothing and just avoided his gaze as she held her bag and dirty clothes in one hand holding them in front of her torso. 

"Your betroved is waiting." He extended he arm to motion out the hallway. 

She kept her head down as she walked passed him. He followed close behind, tapping her arm to stop her.

He opened up a door and showed her inside. It was a bedroom that was a little bigger than her apartment. It had a full sized bed that was made up with white sheets and a yellow quilt. The pillows were a mixture of white and yellow, neatly placed at the headboard. The room was lined with a off white carpet and 3 white walls with one accent yellow wall. It was complete with a pale dresser set, mirror and a flat screen tv. Her duffle bag was placed on the floor by the window which had a thick off white curtain that fell down to the floor.

"He'll be here in a bit, gorgeous." He winked at her before closing the door. She felt relaxed now that he was gone. 

She ran over to the window and opened the curtain. The view of the moonlight hitting the lake was stunning but she had to focus. She looked down and groaned, seeing how high up she was. There was no way she could climb down without risking a broken leg or two. She would have to find another way. 

She placed her dirty clothes in a corner, not caring about the hamper that was nearby. 

The door opened, and Kylo entered holding a plate with two pizza slices and a cup of water. He placed them on the night stand by the bed. 

"You have to be starving." He said. 

"I don't have much of an appetite right now." She mumbled as she climbed up on the bed. 

"Regardless, you need to eat something. Put a little bit of it in your stomach." He stood before her, and took out a tube of soothing cream he had in his back pocket.

He reached for her hand and started applying the cream to her wrists. The cool sensation did relieve the pain she had. So she let him continue to apply it.

"How do you even know I like pizza? What if I'm lactose intolerant?" She asked. 

"Are you?"

"No." She she looked down.

"Good. Then eat. Get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight." He stepped away from her, placing the tube back in his pocket. 

He turned to leave when he noticed her clothes on the floor. He walked over and picked them up and placed them in the white wicker hamper basket. She scowled at him for the act of touching her dirty clothes and cleaning up after her. He left the room and closed the door. To her horror she heard a lock click. 

She got up and walked over to the door, seeing there was no lock on her doorknob. She turned the handle and pulled but it didn't budge. He locked her in. She shook the handle again. 

"No!" She cried. That was her chance to sneak out of her prison. Now it was gone.

She shook the handle again and again. Rattling the door as she began to pound on it with her fist. She started crying again. Of course it wasn't going to be this easy.

Kylo was barely down the steps when he heard the door banging. He thought it was going to calmly with her. She was listening to him, she wasn't causing trouble. It was only matter of time before something would trigger her. In this case a locked door.

"Hey man, is that gonna go all night?" Poe met him at the bottom of the steps.

"She'll tire herself out eventually. Have a drink if your worried about sleeping." Kylo grumbled at him as he walked past. "Is it done?"

"Yep. The house is on lock down. Your wife ain't got no way out." Poe smiled as they sat in the den.

"Stop calling her that." Kylo rubbed his temples. 

"Well thats what she is, isn't she?"

"Technically speaking. But still, just stop referring to it. It's complicated right now."

"So you got the wife the caveman way instead of our traditions. Don't mean it can't still be the same." Poe laughed. 

"Its a whole new life for her. Its not gonna be easy to get her to adjust." 

A frustrated scream from upstairs interrupted their conversation.

"Honestly, why not just give her a sleep aid?" Poe asked. 

"Its in her water." Kylo replied. He felt bad about it but had a feeling it would be necessary. 

"Ah. Well I meant just give her that good ol chokehold you put her in earlier. That did the trick." Poe laughed again. Kylo was not amused. 


	4. House rules

Eventually her banging and screaming had subsided and it was silent in her room. Kylo took that as a sign she tired herself out and hopefully fell asleep. 

He had a few drinks, listening to Poe boast about his kill that day, his pride for his blade throwing. He barely paid him any mind and just waited for him to get bored before he decided to drive out to a bar. 

It was late enough for him to call it night and shuffled up the stairs to his bedroom. He felt a slight tinge of guilt as he passed her door. He felt for her. But he had to toughen up on her if they were going to work through this. She didn't ask for this but he didn't either. He had never thought about the idea of a future with a woman before. He had always been focused on the work the society he grown to be a part of gave him. He attended many ceremonies when it other assassins were gifted partners and both parties seemed genuinely happy. They set boundaries with each other and had to work through intense schedules and occasionally traveling but eventually they had their own system going and had always express happiness. 

It was like their chance at normality. Some had kids. Some preferred not to have any until retirement which wasn't always to old age. They needed specific permission but superiors weren't unfair. Kylo was happy for friends and associates that had gone to live peaceful lives. But he never saw himself as one of them. It didn't really affect him either. The kill streak he held was what made him the best at what he did. 

He was very proud of himself for it in fact. Taking out child murderers, domestic abusers, men who committed hate crimes, anyone who slipped through the justice system. He felt no remorse for those people and often made them suffer much worse than they did their victims. He had no problems avenging people who never got the chance to live out their lives.

Then of course, Nora entered unexpectedly. Because Poe couldn't follow directions, he had to basically kidnap his own bride. All Poe had to do was wait until it was dark enough and set the kill in their shed which kylo had made sure to set up so no noises escape and cleanup was easy to do. But Poe bad a sadistic side and had an urge to play manhunt with the guy. He sliced his ankle and let him run so he can hunt him down, while a horrified Nora watched.

Kylo entered his dark toned bedroom and headed into the bathroom it had. He took a hot shower, hoping to sooth the pain he had in his neck from catching the guy the day before. He had caught him but gave the kill to Poe. Something he regretted. 

He came out, dressed only in loose black lounge pants. He towel dried his medium length locks and plopped on the bed. Hopefully, by some form of a miracle, tomorrow will be easy.

Kylo woke up first, getting dressed in jeans and a shirt and starting off the morning. He had ordered breakfast which was a breakfast burrito for him, a egg and bacon platter for Poe and for Nora, stuffed creme French toast with strawberry topping. 

He left the food at the kitchen island and headed upstairs to Noras room. It was a little early, Poe was still sleeping. He had thought about letting Nora sleep in but he thought it would be best to check in on her. After all she had a rough night. 

After he unlocked her door and stepped in, he was greeted with a messy sight. 

The hamper had been knocked over, the curtains yanked down, the bedsheets weren't even on the bed anymore. In fact, the quilt was thrown off to the side and he couldn't quite locate the sheets. He walked further into the room around the bed and there he found her. Sleeping in a fetal position with the sheets nested around her on the floor. He also noticed the pizza on her nightstand remained untouched as the water glass. He turned to look at the door to see light blood smudges too. 

Looking back at Nora, he knelt down to her sleeping body and picked up her hand, seeing the blood scabs on her knuckles. There certainly was a storm in this his room last night night.

He sighed, shaking her gently to wake her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, still bloodshot from all the crying. She had finally collapsed from exhaustion around 2am and let her body succumb to sleep a few hours after. She completely remembered where she was and didn't move when she saw Kylo knelt down beside her. 

She just lied there, blankly looking at him

"Well, I guess it could have been worse." He said. 

She remained silent.

"You didn't eat your food last night. When was the last time you even ate anything?" 

Again, he was met with silence.

"Nora, do not make me repeat myself." He made himself sound as hard as he could without trying to scare her much.

"Yesterday at 6 in the morning. I had a bagel." Her voice was extremely hoarse. 

Kylo shook his head. "Come on, get up." He rose up. 

She slowly lifted herself up on her hands, wincing in pain. He took over and lifted her up to a standing position by placing his hands under her arms. He grabbed the plate of pizza and the water glass and walked her to the bathroom.

"Splash some water on your face." He said, closing the door behind her. He quickly discarded the pizza and water downstairs and came back up to get her. 

He heard the sink get shut off and took that opportunity to open the door. She seemed a little more awake now, eyes less bloodshot. She followed him down to the kitchen and sat at the bartop, struggling again to climb on the the stool. He placed the French toast before her, a plastic fork and napkin handed to her.

She just sat there and stared at the food. She didn't movd an inch.

"Nora, I know you're having a hard time. But I will not allow you to starve yourself. If you aren't willing to make this easy than I will step you down and force feed you blended mush all day." His voice rising.

She gulped, as she took a shaky hand to the fork and started cutting part of the French toast with it. He watched her take a bite and noticed how she closed her eyes, savoring the taste. She has been eating bagels and instant oatmeal for months, before cereal from random cereal boxes. This was a huge treat. 

He nodded in approval. "Coffee or juice?" 

"Juice I guess." She spoke still with a hoarse throat.

He went and poured her a cup of orange juice. She would have loved coffee but she likes her coffee light and sweet and knew it would have boosted her energy. She just wasn't in the mood for it.

After handing her a cupf of juice he took a seat next to her to eat his burrito. They ate in silence as he observed her, making sure she ate all that was on her plate.

"Why are you watching me?" She asked. Not ever looking in his direction.

"Just making sure you eat. I don't want you to get sick." He took a sip of his black coffee.

She scoffed. "Don't pretend to care."

"It's not pretending. Regardless of what you may think of me right now, you're here and under my care. So I will make sure you are well fed, well taken care of and eventually happy." 

"So I'm really supposed to just be your...wife or something? Like that guy said? And just be okay with it?" Spoken with a mouthful of her last French toast and strawberry. A red sticking stream left on her chin.

Kylo took her plate and plastic utensil and his plate to place them in the garbage since they ate on the packaging the food came in. He returned to her with a wet napkin and wiped her chin, holding her head gently in place as she jumped as the act.

"Yes. Technically speaking. It is what it is and while we both didn't sign up for it, doesn't mean I'm going to pout and sulk and have a tantrum over it."

She swallowed her food. "I didn't have a tantrum. You locked me in a room, I freaked out. Like any normal person would."

"If I didn't lock you in, you would have snuck out and tried to find a way out. We put locks on everything so chances are I would have found the entire house a wreck or you missing after maybe finding a way out. I saw how you looked at every room you passed or entered." He drank his coffee, watching her face liven up a little during this conversation thankful she wasn't screaming and crying. It wasn't a pleasant chat but it was something.

"Of course! I want to go home, I can't just sit here and take it all in." She whined. 

He didn't want to start this whole tiff all over again. Instead of answering her, he looked down at her knuckles. The scabs were very fresh and red on her small pale hands. 

"Give me your hand." He demanded. 

She wasn't going to challenge him, not that she was strong enough to anyways. He could just take her by force but she was happy he didn't and wanted to keep it that way. So she gave him her hand.

He looked over, softly tapping at the cuts. She winced slightly. 

"You're upset and scared and angry but no more fits that end up with you hurting yourself. There's not much I can do about this but at least nothing is bruised or broken."

"I wasn't trying to hurt myself." She mumbled. 

"Either way you did. No more of this. Understand?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"I want to hear it Nora."

"Yes. I understand." Her eyes slightly began to tear but not enough to cry again.

His hand softened more holding hers, nodding at her words. 

"Okay. Now, we need to talk about a few things." He let her hand go and stood closer against the bar, holding eye contact with her.

"First, house rules. You have your own room. Anything you want in it, I'll get it. You can decorate it however way that will make you feel more comfortable. Its your own space."

"What? Just put the wife in your room like a normal hubby." Poes voice interrupted him as he walked into the kitchen in his pj shorts that fell to his knees and no shirt.

"Take your breakfast and leave us please." Kylo closed his eyes, hoping for strength of calmness to take over his head so he doesn't chuck his coffee mug at Poe.

Poe laughed, taking his breakfast platter and heading off to the back yard.

"Why didn't you put me in your room?" Nora asked softly.

"Because you wouldn't be comfortable. At least with your own space you can relax a little more." He answered.

Somehow she appreciate it that act of decency from him. She would have been terrified for sure if she was forced to sleep with a man she doesn't know. She had sexual experiences of course, always concensusal. But she had to get to know the man first, she wouldn't even do a blind date or a one night stand.

"Ill take care of your laundry and if you need more clothes which I know you will, tell me and we'll sort that out. As hard as it may be I suggest you place what you have in the dresser and closet in your room."

She had enough clothes for a month or so. She didn't like thinking about the idea of being kept here longer than a day but longer than a month? How would she get through this?

"Second, the house. I'll show you around but I cant leave you alone right now. You can watch TV down here, eat here in this room and maybe out in the backyard. Well see how things are after a week."

She liked the idea of being allowed outside. She never was an indoor all day kind of person. She liked some social interaction. 

"Will I ever be allowed to talk to my friends again?" She asked, her tone almost breaking.

"Maybe in time. Just behave, adjust yourself to me and I promise I will do all I can to make you happy and take care of you. You will never want for nothing. I will be patient with you but I need you to meet me half way here. Okay?" 

She hesitated before answering him. "Its not easy for me, all this. So if you can understand that I will try to be better." She didn't know if she fully believed her own words or not but hoped it was enough to make him happy. 

"I will respect that."

He gave her a tour of the house, pointing out which room was his and Poes. She didn't like that Poes room was closer even by just a few feet. The men had their own bathrooms so the hallway bathroom Kylo told her she can make it hers and of course if she wanted specific products he'll get them. Which made her wonder how much money did he have?

He told her the dining room wasn't often used since he and Poe never neated an intimate atmosphere to eat. But if she ever wanted to of course he would eat there with her.

After looking at several of the rooms, realizing she was pretty much in a lake house mansion, he took her to the living area with the TV and gave her the remote to watch whatever she wanted while he had his iPad out doing some work. He didn't pay too much attention to her so she just gave in to watch a sitcom she had watched a bunch of times. She wasn't too focused on it either, as her mind kept getting distracted.

Kylo was being kind to her. He was being lenient and reasonable despite the circumstances they were in. He made no attempt to treat her like a piece of property which was what she was expecting. She also did believe him when he told her he would be patient. She can see he was trying. 

So maybe she should relax, not fight him too hard? But another part of her screamed she had no freedom. No rights. And worse of all, when would she play music again? Or had she really given up on that like she claimed she did long before she encounter the killers? It originally is what would always make her happy. Would she be happy again? Can Kylo truly make her happy? 

He was attractive, she felt. Aside from how he was being with her she couldnt help but feel he definitely was great to look at. He's the tallest man she ever been around and if they were considered a couple he would be the tallest she ever had been with. Her ex boyfriends were taller than her since she was only 5'2 but Kylo certainly set the record in height and of course muscles. She did noticed how they buldged through his shirt. 

A voice in her head reminded her that he was still her captor. To which she shrugged off in the moment.

_Hes still pretty._

Poe emerged in the room, slightly damped from a swim. He looked over at Kylo.

"I got an alert about a lead." He had the towel around his neck, using the ends to dry his hair.

"Me too. Give me a minute." Kylo put his iPad down.

He walked Nora back up to her room and explained he had to lock her in to do some work. He didnt want to tell her they would be gone from the house, nor did he want to lock her in but after her silent pouting fit, she reluctantly followed him to her room. He had forgotten how she tore it up the night before and told her he'd take care of it later and left her.

She looked around at her mess and hated the guilt that hit her over it. But she justified herself immediately. She was kidnapped and locked up. She had a right to freak out. 

But what about now? 

She felt her eyes tearing up and let them fall since she had no one to watch her. She slowly decided to clean up the room, as best as she could. She put the soft, cool white sheets back on the bed but tossed the quilt on top. She wasn't the best bedmaker and since it was her space she didn't care. She attempted to put the curtains back up but they were too high. She even thought about slamming the curtain rod through the window. After a few tries, and she barely cracked it, she gave up. Also gave up putting it back. She dropped them on the floor by the window. 

Now clothes, she took them out and tearfully folded them and put them away. Mostly denim shorts and t-shirts, she didnt have an extreme fashionable wardrobe. There were maybe three pairs of leggings that she would probably try to wear as often as dhe could. She didnt feel comfortable showing skin right now. She didnt forget how Poe looked at her in the bathroom.

She hoped that would be the only uncomfortable interaction with Poe but somehow she doubted that. She had only had two dresses to hang up. Both casual for summer time. It was always summer weather in California so she had the wardrobe for it. 

When she was done, she took out the remainder of her personal items out and placed them on the dresser. Hair brush, style product, her makeup bag, deodorant any feminine products that she would use to get her ready to head out for the day. She didnt know when she would be able to use them again.

Then lastly, something that she thought she left behind, she found in the bottom of her bag, her guitar pick. Part of her wanted to throw it out the window but instead she held it close to her heart, more tears pouring out. The amount of regret that filled her began to hurt. She placed the tiny tool on her dresser and fell on the bed, putting on Netflix and watching her actual favorite show, Crazy Ex Girlfriend. 


	5. Her secret talent

Kylo and Poe receive email alerts from their society about any upcoming kills. Its usually a detailed file on who the man is, what he did and where to find him, along with other personal details. Depending on the situation and location, the kill can be done in the home of the person, usually made to look like a suicide or a robbery gone wrong. Other times they had to take the kill to a different location and get it done that way.

This time, it was able to be done in the home of the kill. A lazy alcoholic middle aged man, Donald Mcmann. He beat his pregnant wife to death in an alcoholic fit. Something he had done quite often to her. This time, she didnt make it. Her baby survived since she was in the later term of her pregnancy and was in the NICU in the hospital. Donald had a good enough lawyer to claim self defense and due to a loop hole in the system, got off with no consequences. When the baby is set to go home, he even would be assuming full custody. It was only a day away before he would drive to the hospital and put on a fake charm to bring home his infant son.

Of course, that was until the society got a hold on him. Kylo would be taking the kill but allowed Poe to follow him. They came to the luxury apartment, taking identities of social worker and lawyer. Donald had his charm on and kindly inviting the men in. It disgusted Kylo that he can still he some blood stains that was left over on random spots of his creme carpet. It made him even more glad of the fact he got to end this evil man's life.

They sat in his living room, chatting about his care plans for his son. Donald was well rehearsed in how to speak to people in authority. He excitedly pointed out pamphlets given to him about care centers and nannys he looked into hire since he would be away at work being a lawyer himself. He even managed to shed a tear when he brought up the child's deceased mother. If you didn't know what this man had done, you might have even sympathized with him. 

Kylo knew better. He saw this act a million times. He can point out the lies and deciet in almost anyone. Once given the moment, Donald excusing himself to his restroom, Kylo set the poison in his coffee.

It was simple and quiet, and it would flush itself out of his system as he begins to sweat, closing off most of his air passage ways. It was created by someone within the society and it was never detectable in autopsies. It was perfect if a kill was done in daytime or even in public. Kylo calmly sat and watched Donald attempt to gasp for air as his body was becoming limp. It also paralyzed the victim.

"I imagine you feel pretty helpless." Kylo spoke. 

Donalds eyes widened. 

"Just as Jessica might have felt as she fought for the life of her unborn child and herself. Did you take satisfaction in watching her take her last breath?" Kylo tilted his head at him. All the sound Donald could make was a whistle tone wheeze.

"And you thought you could fucking live your life out easy like nothing, you sick piece of shit." Poe scoffed at him. Poe wanted this kill, he wanted to go about it in a much gruesome manner.

However, the last kill he tried to do his way resulted in the abduction of Kylos new bride. He tried to reason with Kylo saying at least he got something out of it. But it didn't work. Poe couldn't understand. 

They watched Donald lose his last chance of air and go completely still. They set the scene for how they needed it. A suicide which was believable considering a lost girlfriend, pressures of raising a baby alone and his known history of drinking. 

Getting in the car, Kylo recieved a call from Luke. He was a bit concerned as he answered.

"Hey." Kylo answered.

"Hey kid. I heard from Josie you wanted some file on your wife? By the way everyone is happy for you. They dont know the full details of course so they wanna know when the ceremony is. You really should reconsider having one." 

Kylo tilted his head back into his car headrest. With his free hand he started loosening his tie. "Im not having a ceremony with a miserable girl who will mostly be crying throughout the entire time. And yeah, I just need to know more details on her. Shes not talkative right now and its weird being bonded with a stranger...let along against her will."

"Fair point. Maybe we'll get one out of you in the future. But anyways, I took the liberty of getting a file from Josie and found out that miss Nora Greene is an aspiring musician."

Kylo sat up straighter. "Really?" 

"Yes. She worked as a bartender and waitress at a local karaoke bar. That's fun. She had been given stage nights that became popular in the area."

"Whats the bar?"

"Shots on the Rocks. Also fun."

"What about personal life? Family?"

"Well, it says here her father died battling lung cancer when she was 7, growing up with her mother and a few step fathers who had come and gone. She moved out at 18 and got herself a little studio next to the bar. Her mother moved to Florida shortly after. The two don't seen to have a relationship."

"Okay. Thank you Luke." Kylo started to place the key in the ignition. 

"Of course kid. Hope this helps. How did today go by the way?"

"Good. It's done. Clean." 

"Ah, thats good news. I'll keep in touch."

Kylo hung up the phone and placed a location on his gps.

"Hold on, where we going now?" Poe asked taking his tie and suit jacket off completely. 

"This bar I want to check out."

"Well look at you. Its not even 5pm." Poe smiled, leaning back into his seat 

Kylo sighed and drove off following the directions of his phone.

They pulled up at the building, parking right in front. It was a pretty big bar with a dark grey stone exterior with two black double doors. In big silver lettering on top of the building was "Shots on the Rocks". The windows were tinted with small twinkle lights hung around them. 

"Groovy." Poe chuckled as they exited the car. "Why here?"

"Nora worked here. I want to check it out."

"Recon on wifey?"

"Poe, so fucking help me." Was all Kylo had to say as Poe put his hands up indicating he'll shut up about it.

The men made their way inside the bar, which had a decent amount of people inside. It wasn't packed or busy but there were some table tops that had a few people sitting, staring up at TV screen hoisted in one of the corners of the room playing a football game. The bar had two attendees sitting looking up at a separate TV screen watching some fishing show. Far at the end of the bar was a stage. It was about 2 feet above the ground, completely wooden with a brick wall. It was the brightest part of the bar. 

They walked over to the bar top and sat down. An older woman immediately went over to them, smiling as she approached. 

"Gentlemen. Can I get you anything?" She didn't look like she fit in this bar. The place had a grunge, dark vibe and she appeared out of 50s catalogue photo. She had the retro pinup bun with curled bangs. Her hair greying blending into the red natural hues left at her ends. She wore those 50 style red rimmed glasses with red lips to match. She even had on a pale blue casual dress that had dark blue trim. 

"Whiskey please." Poe chirpped.

"No problem. And you sir?" She nodded at Kylo. 

"Just a coors." 

She smiled and got straight to getting their drinks. It was then that Kylo noticed the variety of photos behind the bar. He can see the woman who took their order in a bunch of images with another older man. Some had other staff members and locals. He was able to see one photo of Nora and the woman, in a tight embrace and Nora smiling bright. It was a beaitiful smile. He only took his eyes off the photo when Poe got his attention.

"Check it out." He pointed to the side of the bar where a much larger portrait hung. It was a shot of Nora playing guitar and singing at the microphone on stage. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened as she was most likely belching out a high note. It was a beautiful shot he wished he could take. She looked at peace there. 

The bartender woman noticed where he was looking at she placed their drinks in front of them.

"Its a nice shot right?" She smiled at them.

"Yeah, local celebrity?" Poe asked, not hiding using chuckle. Kylo wanted to punch him. Why did he do this with him?

"You can say that. That's Nora. Shes got one hell of a voice. Been performing here for a few short years. Very sweet girl. Soul is as beautiful as she is." The woman spoke proudly.

"How often does she perform?" Kylo asked, almost asking how often did she perform instead.

"Well, she worked here a few nights and on weekends we got her to treat the area with a set. Most covers, maybe an original or two. She was highly self conscious about her writing. So we got covers from her, which wasnt a bad thing. Girl can sing anything." She pulled out a cell phone from her apron pocket and pulled a video, turning it to show him.

There was Nora up on the stage, playing an acoustic version of Demons by Imagine Dragons. Her voice had an impressive range and a very good sounding rasp that would come out in certain notes. She controlled it very well. She played her guitar and sang like no one else was in the room but her. In between some notes, hearing a crowd member cheer her on she would smile lightly, appreciating the kind words thrown her way as she continued her song. 

The song ended and the phone went back to the woman's apron. "Im sorry, I get so excited showing off Nora. I miss that little bird."

"Where she gone?" Poe asked drinking his whiskey.

"We all got her to head out to California. She wasn't gonna get anywhere in this town with that voice. She needed to be somewhere where she can be properly recognized for that talent. She left a few months ago. We havent kept in touch too well but the last time we spoke she said everything was going so well. I imagine she's pretty busy."

Kylo nodded, drinking his coors. She was a singer and was definitely adored here in this establishment. She was traveling to California to work on her career. But she came back. Was she coming to surprise visit her friends? 

After they finished their drinks and ordered a few appetizers, they learned the woman that took their order was named Carla. She co-owned the bar with her husband Richie who worked night shifts so she can get some relax time at night. They hired Nora when she turned 18 and after hearing her singing from out her apartment window one day, convinced her to sing a song on karaoke night. Ever since, they had her sing at first once a week, building up her confidence. It wasnt long before she became a favorite and would sing several songs a night. Sometimes another band would come in and ask her to sing with them. 

Kylo couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He didn't want to take her away from that, clearly she had enjoyed it. Maybe in time, he can find a way to get her back into the world. Maybe Luke was right in a sense and she'd learn to appreciate him. Maybe even like him. Love? He didn't think that far. 

They pulled up at the lake house several hours after they had left earlier. It was too early for dinner but Kylo would order some sandwiches for Nora. He didnt know what she liked otherwise he'd order them already.

Poe jumped out the car and was already heading in the back of house to smoke. It was a habit Kylo hated but if it got him out of his hair for a little, he didnt care.

Nora was on the final episode of the first season of Crazy Ex Girlfriend before the screen was dark and asking her if she was still watching. She had fallen asleep a few eiposdes ago.She spent the day in bed, a super comfortable one at that. She regretted sleeping on the floor all night when she had her breakdown. After making a little messy nest on out of the quilt, she found a comfy position to watch her show and eventually drifted off. She needed her mind off the situation at hand and this wasn't a bad way to go about it.

Kylo knocked lightly before unlocking the door and opening it. She stirred and woke up as he entered the room, reality hitting her again. She sat up, adjusting her shirt to make sure nothing was exposed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He stopped before her bed. 

She eyed him, checking out his white bottom down, loose tie, black slacks and the sleeves of his shirt pushed up to his elbows.

Christ, did he have to be so fucking attractive?

"It's fine." She grumbled.

"Are you hungry? I was gonna order some sandwiches." 

She perked up, feeling a little hungry. She was in here for a while. She also realized she never used the bathroom or washed up. She felt a little uncomfortable. 

"Whats wrong?" He saw her fidgeting on the bed, frowning.

"You were gone for a while, I need to use the bathroom." She kept her voice low.

"I'm really sorry, we did run off to another errand. I should have acknowledged how it would have made you feel being locked in here all day. Come." That soft tone still held power in that little demand. 

She crawled to the edge of the bed and hopped down, grabbing her tooth brush off the dresser and walking with him to the bathroom. As she did her business, he took the time to survey her room. Noticing she unpacked her things, placed what little items she had on the dresser. He noticed the curtain rod on the floor as well as marks on the window. She clearly had tried to break the window. He walked over and placed the curtain back up again. It was no issue for him of course because of his towering height. 

Nora left the bathroom, noticing no one standing outside the door. She felt a herself gaining some kind of momentum at the idea of making a run down the stairs. On her right was leading to the men's bedrooms, and on her left was her bedroom and the stairs. Her room was opened, Kylo could be in there. But if she quietly crept down the stairs she can make her way to the door. 

Her mind felt conflicted at the same time. Kylo has been very kind to her, what if he caught her and suddenly his generosity goes out the window? She didn't want to be forced in this house already with one sort of decent man and one uncomfortable sociopath. Imagine if they were both awful to her? 

She shook her head, wasting time on her thoughts. She started walking towards the stairs, as quietly as she could. She bit her lip, holding her breath in. She mentally cursed herself as she realized she was only wearing pj's and was barefoot. She would look insane coming out of the woods like this, especially knowing she would ger dirty in the process of her escape. 

Passing her bedroom, she looked over seeing Kylo make her bed, his back facing her. But where was the other one? She realized now it wasn't just Kylo she had to look out for. There was Poe. She didn't want to run into him at all, feeling somehow that it would be worse to be caught by Poe. 

"Where ya going princess?" His voice brought chills down her spine. She didnt even see him until she realized she was closer now to the stairs, where at the bottom Poe had been standing. She didnt like the way he smiled at her or the way he was eyeing her. He took one step up the stairs and she instantly stepped back. 

Kylo stepped out into the hall, hearing Poe call out to her. Poe stopped midway up the stairs. He didn't realize Kylo had been there. 

"Is there a problem?" Kylos tone turned dark. He didn't like the way Poe had been coming towards her. He saw the look on his face when he came out right before Poes expression changed. It was only a second but it was enough for Kylo to remember.

"Just saw her in the hall. Didnt see you." Poe shrugged, continuing his ascend up the stairs, now in a much casual manner Nora noticed.

"She was in the bathroom and I was right here. She wouldn't do anything she shouldn't do. Right?" He softened his face at her but his tone still held hard.

Nora nodded at him. 

"Words, Nora." He reminded her.

"Yes. Yeah, I was heading back to my room." She looked down, hoping to conceal her lie.

Poe chuckled at them and walked past, heading straight to his room without looking back. After he closed his door, Kylo turned his attention again on Nora. He knew she wanted to head down the stairs. Had Poe not been there she might have made it to the door. He would have heard the lock click and caught her immediately however, he would have much rather not go through with that trouble.

Instead of chastising her for it, he was sure the message was clear from the altercation in the hall.it was best to move on. 

"So do sandwiches sound okay?"

She nodded, following him down the stairs to the living room. He asked her what she liked and she choose a turkey, ham, lettuce with mozzarella and ranch sandwich on a roll. She hated to admit she was excited for it. It was her favorite comfort food. He added a few snacks and drinks and placed the order, handing her the remote.

"Can I ask you a question?" Her soft voice caught his attention. 

"Yes." 

"Are you really some kind of...assassin?" She needed to know more about him. Especially considering she was trapped with two killers.

"Something like that. Its a society that's been around for years. They look for those who escaped the justice system. Take matters in their own hands."

"How long has it been around?"

"Well into the 70s I believe." Possibly longer but he can't remember the history aspect too well.

"That man Poe killed the other day...he was a bad guy?"

"He had broken into a home with a family with a partner. It was a home invasion. He killed the family, which included a kid. He put the whole blame on his partner who was only thinking they were just gonna rob the place. But, this guy had other ideas. His partner was a young kid and was scared. He ran out the house and turned himself in as a burglar but this guy went in and stated it was the kid who did it all. Got away with 3 years in prison while the kid was sentenced to death." He felt bad that they couldn't do anything to save the teenager. It had been too late when they got the file.

"Jesus...thats horrible." She knew there were horrible people in the world. She was aware of how shitty the justicd system could be but she never thought about it too hard. Now seeing it first hand, in this situation scared her especially. 

"I just don't understand something." She continued, hugging her knees to her chest. He was talking to her fine, she was feeling brave. 

"If you guys take out bad people...how is this okay?" She gestured to herself with her hands. Kylo got the picture.

"Its complicated."

"Please don't give me that."

"Thats the truth."

"You kill bad people and yet you took someone against their will! That deserves some sort of explanation." Nora sat up straight, trying to hold the aggravation coursing through her from exploding. 

"I don't know how to explain it all to you in a way that makes you understand. Trust me, I didn't want this either!" Now Kylo had to hold down his aggravation. 

"Just say whatever you have to, please! Help me understand why my life is being taken away from me!" She was pleading with him. Her eyes were watering again and as much as she wanted to try to remain strong through this, she couldn't. 

He felt her pain. He truly did. He barely knew her, but he wanted to make things easier on her. He had been focused on his job for so long he almost forgot how to be around women. How to comfort them, talk to them, be with them. Now he had one gifted to him and it wasn't how he imagined. Far from it.

"Alright, its complicated because its a serious delicate matter that we had only ever dealt with once before." He began. She softened up her stiff position and leaned into the couch. 

"A woman met one of the members. It didn't take too long before she found out what he did, what he was a part of."

"Was she scared?"

"No. Opposite. She thought it was great. So great she thought it a good idea to report about it."

"She was a journalist?"

"Yes. She didn't think she was doing any harm, but she caused a huge mess. She brought it to attention and law enforcement didnt take kindly to it. The public had mixed reactions. Furthermore, it put a huge stop in our work. Many criminals were getting away, finding ways hide. It was chaos. It took months to clean up."

"What happened to the journalist?" 

"She had to face what she had done, whether she meant harm or not. The punishment for going against society orders are exile or death."

"They killed her?" Her eyes widened. 

"I don't know. Only the superiors do. I just know no one ever saw her or the member she knew ever again."

Nora suddenly found herself feeling sympathy for that journalist who had only wanted to help. Yet at the same time, it must have caused quite some damaged to lose a ton if terrible people.

"So, they became very strict about what is seen to the outside. You didn't break any rules. You just happen to be there. Killing you would have been a terrible fate. But they saw something in you to keep you alive and in their eyes, you're safe and well. Despite the circumstances you are in good hands. They see you are protected and will eventually be happy again. Whether you believe it or not."

She said nothing as she took on all he told her. She couldn't help feeling conflicted again. He had been right in a sense that she was being taken care of. She wanted to say she wished for her life back but what life was that? She barely was financially stable, she had no serious job, no one even knew where she was and it wasn't enough to cause alarm. She would think she missed music but...she ruined that on her own. How bad could being here with Kylo truly be?

"Got your food." Poe walked in with bags. He took one small paper bag out for himself after checking the contents and handed the rest to Kylo. Not before turning to eye Nora down with a sinister smirk. 

She found herself tensing up again. He really did make her feel uncomfortable anytime he came in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Trying to update as much as I can. I'm 9 months pregnant so I wanna get far enough in the story before my little one comes.


	6. Cruel Intention

Nora had excused herself after eating and Kylo walked her to her room. She sat on the bed thinking of everything he told her. 

Okay, sure. They did good in the world. She of course wasn't a fan of murder but if it meant taking ruthless monsters off the streets when the justice system failed, then she wasn't going to complain about it.

Then the story of the journalist had her feeling conflicted. She understood the negative of having people find out about their vigilant work but at the same time, being kept against her will wasnt something she was feeling happy about. Kylo seemed kind enough to her, despite the situation at hand he seemed to be wanting to make the best of it. Still, regardless he was her captor. She had no freedom. She was stuck.

But if she ran, where would she go? She realized now that its not like she had an apartment to go to. She completely forgot she had to give it up to go to California. There was no way she could afford to keep paying for it while paying to rent a room in another state. If she escaped, where would she go? 

That feeling of having no home, no one knowing where she was, no one calling or checking in, all of that dawning on her started to make her chest ache. She brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on them, letting the tears she didn't realize she held in drip down onto her lounge pants. Her hands holding the back of her neck as she made herself into a ball on her bed, silently crying. 

"I did this..." she whispered to herself.

Because she truly felt that way. She hurt her chances at a career, she left without letting anyone know what was going on, barely kept up on messages, she gave up her apartment, she got herself taken and married off. Nora couldn't help but just think on ways this all could have been avoided. Which would have meant staying put in a small town waitressing for the rest of her days. 

She laid back on her side, sniffling as her tears slowly began to subside. Or maybe, she can just go with the flow right now. Maybe she can adjust to this life. This was the nicest house she's ever slept in, she's eaten an amazing breakfast and has been treated very kindly. Well, not at first but since the first day she has. Although being locked in her room at night gave her negative feelings. Who wouldn't feel that way?

She stirred in her thoughts, feeling conflicted more and more, eventually tiring herself out. 

Shes not sure how long she had been laying on her side, but her tears definitely were dried now, stained lightly on her pink cheeks. She didn't move when she heard the door open and someone enter. She assumed Kylo was coming for another chat. He had been trying some small talk with her but she barely engaged enough in it. Somehow that made her feel guilty. 

What seemed to startle her was the a hand pressing on her waist, slowly gliding towards her bottom. She jolted up, backing herself into the head board with her knees quickly pressing to her chest. Her eyes widened at the sight of not Kylo, but Poe.

"Why so jumpy, princess?" He chuckled. 

"Why did you touch me?" She nearly cried too loud.

"I thought you were sleeping." He shrugged.

"Thats not a good enough reason." She felt her skin crawl as he continued to smile at her, walking around her bed until he reached her window, closer to her side.

"It is to me." He leaned against the wall, eyeing her body. 

"Please, go." Her voice was low and she really hated herself for it. 

"Leave? Why? Aren't we friends?" 

She said nothing and kept herself pressing hard against her headboard, wishing she can be strong enough to go through the wall and farther away from him. He smiled even more, baring his white teeth at her.

"How about this, I'll leave if you sing me song." 

Noras heart nearly stopped at those words. Her eyes widened and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, a little bird in a bar happen to show and tell about your hidden talent."

"You spoke to Carla?" She leaned forward, voice raising.

"Yep. Not too bad but I gotta say, I heard much better." He played with a loose string on the edge of her bed sheet.

Her eyes watering all over again. She once had felt so confident about her voice. It was the one thing she was proud of. She even went all the way to California to pursue something about it. Her confidence was already broken before encountering the two men but now, she felt broken.

"Don't be so bummed, I'm sure you have other ways to use that mouth." He winked at her.

"Please get out!" She screamed, tears falling now.

"Lower your fucking voice." His tone was low but his voice was harsh. His expression was cold and now she was terrified. 

He stared at her for a few moments that felt like eternity before a sound in the hallway had him realizing he left her door opened. He made his way to the door but not before Kylo got there first, taking up the whole frame with his massive body. 

He looked at a tearful, scared Nora and back at a obviously guilty Poe.

"What's going on?" His tone was colder than Poe's. Nora couldn't help but be thankful his piercing dark eyes were focused on Poe.

"Nothing. We were just talking. Right, princess?" Poe playfully glanced at Nora.

"Dont call her that. What is going on?" Kylo demanded again. 

"We were talking." Poe repeated back to Kylo, more annoyed now.

"About what?" Kylo took a step in the room.

"I was just complimenting Nora on her singing. It was super impressive wasn't it?" 

More tears fell from Nora and Kylo watched her hide her face. 

"That conversation was to be between Nora and I. You had no right to bring it up to her." He took another step towards Poe. Poe found himself backing up.

"Its not that big of a deal."

"It is to her!" Kylo was nearly fuming.

Poe scoffed loudly looking towards a silent crying Nora. But when he looked back at Kylo, his humor faded instantly. Kylos jaw clenched. He walked until he was only a foot away from Poe's face. 

"She is mine. Mine to take care of, mine to talk to! You will respect that and understand that very clearly otherwise I will make sure to let the society know that there is 100 percent no use of you to be a part of this. And you know where Luke and Hux like to send the useless." He pressed to Poe, who stood where he was standing, more so because there was no where for Poe to run. Kylo stared him down, glaring into Poes face. 

Nora watched them both, taken aback by Kylos words about her. 

"Get out." Kylo demanded. 

Poe looked back at Nora, who watched him as he shamefully tried to maneuver around Kylo who stood completely still, and walked quickly out of her room, slamming her door.

Kylo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning his attention to Nora. She looked up at him, watching his expression soften from the anger he just had a moment ago. 

"Hes a huge asshole, please dont take anything he says to heart." Kylo slowly came to the edge of jer bed.

"He wasn't lying when he said you guys were at the bar..." her voice was very low but he heard. 

"Yeah, we went."

"Why? Did you know I worked there?" 

"Yeah. I just wanted to know a little more about you." He didn't feel bad about going to the bar. He didnt feel bad about learning information on her. She was his wife technically afterall. But he didn't like how hurt she looked. 

"How is she?" Nora asked softly, voice shaken.

"She seems okay. Happy for you. Proud of you. She thinks you're still in California." 

Nora let more tears fall, resting her head now on her knees. Why couldn't she just keep in touch?

"You dont have to talk about it if you don't want to, but what happened in California?"

She shook her head and looked back up at him. "I...I just can't. Please..." her voice breaking into a whiser.

Kylo sat at the bed, placing a hand softly on her shin. She slightly flinched at the touch but didn't move. 

"Its okay. You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready to. Can you at least talk to me about something else?"

She sniffled. "Like what?"

"What food do you like?" He was hoping the subject change would lighten her up. 

She shrugged. "I don't know, I don't eat many different things."

"Then what do you eat?" 

"I like chicken and rice, I guess. Ramen noodles." 

He frowned. "The breakfast you had this morning, have you ever had it before?"

She shook her head. It was way out of her budget. She ate within a 5-15 dollar budget.

"Okay. Are you open to new things?"

She shrugged. "I can be picky sometimes." 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. How about you go wash your face and come downstairs. You've been couped up in here all day. We can have a drink or two if you want."

She nodded. He held out his hand to her so she can climb down easier from the bed.

Poe had gotten in his car and sped away from the house. He was pissed off for Kylo embarrassing him in front of Nora. He couldn't get why Kylo made a big stink about talking to her. Its not like Kylo wanted her to be there in the first place. Why did she matter?

He hated how well Kylo obeyed the rules of the society. It drove him up the wall. To Poe, it didn't matter how a kill was done, just get it done and move on to the next. Seeing Nora in the woods, he was tempted to kill her too. Now that she has been in his house, with that slim petitie body, large doe green eyes, plush lips. He couldn't help but think like he assumed any other man would. Kylo kept her in her own room so its not like he's doing anything about his needs. Poe had his own needs that needed caring for and he was tired of picking up random bar girls, fucking in the alleyways quickly since Kylo wouldn't let anyone else in the house. Poe wanted a change. 

Hell, Kylo can have the girls heart for all Poe cared. He just needed her body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the congrats on my pregnancy. Hes almost here! Also thank you for the kind words about this story. 
> 
> For those who asked about what it meant in the previous chapters when luke brought up doing a ceremony and kylo noted he rather it be a mark up, pretty much its a wedding. The society keeps records on every member. It helps them know who's in their world and not. So kylo said no to a wedding since she had just been abducted. Although Luke may keep pressing about it!


	7. Update

So this is just a quick update. I just gave birth to my son today, and im gonna take a few days or a week to recover. He's perfectly healthy and im okay, just sooooo much work with him and a 2 year old at home. Since I have been getting lovely feedback about this story I didnt want anyone to think I was abandoning it. Thank you all for your kind words and for enjoying this story! Give me about 2 weeks!


	8. Let's behave

Kylo was always the first one awake. Even with an extra person added to the house, he still is. He had already showered, dressed and started breakfast for two. He was still angry with Poe and how he had treated Nora so he can go fend for himself.

Kylo sensed a sweet tooth in Nora so he prepared her banana pancakes and set aside blueberry syrup and a raspberry syrup along with a maple so she can decide which one she wanted to try. She told him she was a picky eater and he figured it was because she never had an opportunity to try new things. He set aside a roasted pepper omelet for himself and started off the coffee pot. 

He wondered if he should wait to wake her but then thought against it. She wanted to go to bed late. He didn't agree yet he obliged only because he was working hard to get her in a more positive mood. 

She had sat in the living room with Kylo after dinner and had put on a Dave Chappelle Netflix special. It surprised Kylo since Dave is known for a very unfiltered, raw comedy. She tried to surpress a chuckle now and then, hiding behind her hands as she had curled herself up in the corner of the couch. He would hear it but when he would look up at her, whatever trace of happiness that might have been on her face was gone. 

After his special was done, Kylo suggested she go to bed but she argued against him. "Please just one more. I'm not tired and I don't wanna go in the room yet. Please?" 

How could he say no? He allowed two more specials but then it was 1am. He was stern with her. Or so he thought. "Can I shower first? It'll help me fall asleep better. Please?" He wasnt sure if she was playing a game with him or maybe she was trying to find a way to make herself comfortable. But once again, he couldn't say no. He let her shower and when she was done, leaving the bathroom in a steamy fog. She had on legging shorts and a pink tank top. Her skin was heated to a red tint on her legs, arms, chest and face. 

"Next time don't shower with the water too hot. Its not good for your skin." He had told her. 

She just nodded and hurried into her room where he wished her goodnight and was met with silence. 

That was around 2am. Now he was walking up the stairs, hoping that she wasn't going to be a difficult morning person. He unlocked her door and softly stepped inside. He saw her quilt was thrown on the floor and she had nestled the sheets around her middle section. Her legs stuck out and her upper body was hugging one of her pillows. Her hair was covering her face in messy waves. Kylo hesitantly reached for her hair to move it out of her face. She didn't move as he revealed her sleeping face. 

He placed his hand on her shoulder to gently shake her. "Hey, Nora. Wake up." He said into her ear. 

Nora groaned and hugged her pillow tighter, attempting to bury her face in it. "No no. Come on now, breakfast is waiting." Kylo pulled her away from the pillow, ignoring her groaning as he took the pillow out of her arms. 

"Just give me five more minutes!" She nearly shouted. 

"No. It'll get cold." Kylo said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. 

"Ugh come on, I look like shit in the mornings!" She whined. 

Kylo had her on her feet and out of the room now. "You look fine."

"I went to bed late, its so early!"

"I told you to go to sleep earlier. You wanted to stay up." 

She pouted as they made their way into the kitchen, the aroma of the food hitting Nora slowly lifted her mood. She noticed the small table was set with a breakfast you would normally see at a restaurant. Like a fancy, gourmet restaurant. Something she never experienced but always wanted. 

He guided her by hand and placed her in the seat in front of the pancakes. She liked how the banana slices were arranged in a circle on top of her stack. The last time she had pancakes, they came from McDonald's. But she knew this was going to be much different. 

"Would you like coffee this time?" He asked her. 

"Yeah, okay." She definitely didn't want to pass on caffeine this time. 

He came back to the table with a small coffee mug for her, placing it by her plate. He placed down a cup of sugar and another of creamer on the table. Once everything was set he took his place in front of his omlette, across from her. 

"Whats all this?" Nora gestured to the extravagant breakfast before her.

"This is a normal breakfast." He said taking a sip of his coffee. 

"A normal breakfast is like...I don't know, cereal and a redbull."

"Not for you." Kylo started on his omlette.

Nora sighed and reached for the blueberry syrup. She had always been curious about it. She applied a little more than a generous amount over her pancakes and sliced of a chunk of her stack with her fork. Just like the stuffed French toast, it was like ecstasy in her mouth. She couldn't hide the moan as she chewed on the banana flavor filled pancake. The blueberry syrup was a good touch. She pulled away after nearly shoving more than she should in her mouth to fix her coffee. 

Kylo paid attention to the large spoonfuls of sugar she added. After the fourth big spoonful he took the sugar cup away, ignoring her pout. She moved on to the creamer making her coffee pretty light. That sweet tooth of hers, he was surprised her teeth were all perfectly intact.

"That tasted amazing." Nora said with a mouthful of her final bite.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

"Is this gonna be every morning?"

"This is what a good breakfast is normally like. Usually there are more options even. But this is good enough for your appetite." Kylo began to clear the table. Nora was still working on her coffee. She got up and slowly walked over to the large window. Kylo watched her cautiously as he continued to clear the table.

"I dont remember when the last time I was up this early and actually energized. Except maybe for the plane ride to California." She kept her eyes on the virw of the lake, the water sparkling like glitter off the sun. 

"Really? Were you excited to go?" Kylo asked. He knew it seemed to be a sore spot but he thought he would give it a try.

"Yeah. I was. It didn't feel real until that morning. All I had to do was wake up and dress. Was already packed. Just had to hop on the bus and go straight to the airport." She remembers that morning. She turned down the rides just so she can feel independent enough to get there on her own. It had felt amazing.

"How was the flight?" He walked slowly towards her, hoping she'd keep up the conversation.

She kept her eyes fixated on the lake, clutching her mug in both hands, savoring the warmth. "The flight was scary. I never flew on a plane before. I didn't care for it plus the food was awful. Only saving grace was they had alcohol." She smiled very lightly, something Kylo would have loved to have seen had she not had her back to him. The flight had a 15 dollar wine bottle that was travel sized. She had dreaded the idea of spending that much on wine but it was the only way to take the edge off. She just wanted to calm down. 

"How was that?" He could imagine since she wasn't a first class passenger it wouldn't have tasted well.

"Awful. Tasted like plastic. But lucky for me I'm used to that." That wine tasted so bitter and sour she was sure it was a 5 dollar purchase from a grocery store. 

Kylo was only a few inches away from her now. He didn't know how much further he should push. He didn't even hear about the California experience she had and was already feel sorry for her scary flight and cheap wine moment. He took her away from her life by accident but the least he could do was now provide better things for her. He had a decent amount of wealth thanks to how well he worked within the society. He never had anyone to share it with. He didnt nornally splurge in things and just spent within his means. Not in a cheap way but he wasn't a very extravagant man unless he needed to be. He wouldn't mind letting her in that part of his world though. She didn't seem like a bad person, she seemed to him like maybe she would appreciate it. She was over the moon just by the food alone and to him that was nothing. 

"I'm sorry that your first flight experience wasn't good. Was it better coming back?" Baby steps. He'll get to California eventually. He didn't want to push her.

"I took two buses back. I couldn't afford the plane ticket and I was too afraid to do it again. It was too last minute anyways to book a flight. I didn't know I would be coming back." She wanted to stay, she wished she had taken in what she was supposed to. God, she messed up.

Kylo placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She took her eyes off the lake to turn to face him. He was gazing down at her, almost sympathetically. Women she knew always fawned over men with light eyes and she never understood the bug deal. Eyes were eyes. But looking up at this giant God of a man with his piercing dark eyes that connected directly to hers...she understood now. How can this man, with such terrifying strength and an even more terrifying demeanor be such a beauty? Was he even trying? 

"Its okay. You don't have to keep talking about it if you're still not ready."

She believes him when he comes off caring. She genuinely believes him. Somehow she almost felt comfortable talking to him. But she still wasn't ready. 

"Thanks. This coffee is great by the way." She raised her small mug up to him.

"Thats because you filled it with sugar." He said as he took the mug from her. 

"So what, you're gonna change my eating habits now?" She scoffed. 

"Yes." He stated. 

They had sat in the living room again, Kylo to his tablet and Nora to the TV. This time she put on another comedy special, Jim Jeffries. Another raw unfiltered and offensive comedian who Kylo was still surprised she enjoyed. So she had a sense of humor, a good one. His phone started ringing and it took her attention. After checking the ID Kylo stood up to excuse himself. "Ill be right back."

As she turned back to the show, Poe entered the living room shortly after Kylo left. Her body immediately tensed up. Although his usual arrogant demeanor was gone. He seemed almost sheepish as he slowly approached her. 

"Hey...mind if I sit?" 

She felt a little taken aback by the question but just shrugged. He took a seat on the couch several feet away from her. 

"Hey. Uh, I just wanted to apologize to you. I've been a huge dick." 

Now she really was shocked. Was he serious? She paused her show to turn to face him. He was being semi decent to her so the least she can do was return the favor. 

"I mean, we didn't have the best meeting. And I'm sure your life changing like this and all, it ain't easy. I know Kylos trying his best but I definitely hadn't helped. I dont know how long I'm gonna be staying here but for now, I don't want you to get all worried everytime I come in the room."

She suddenly felt bad for showing obvious signs of discomfort. He seemed to notice but he looked like he almost enjoyed it before. Which of course didn't make her feel any better. But why the sudden change?

"Um...its okay..." was all she could think of as she spoke softly.

"Its not though. We don't have to be best friends but I would just like us to at least get along. Kylo really let me have it the other night and hes right. I haven't been doing this job as long as he has so this is still kind of new for me. Anyways, I'll leave you to your show." He rose up from the couch and left the room, leaving her speechless. She barely knew the guy but judging by what he's said and done to her since she's been here, he just seemed really scary to her. 

She unpaused her show and tried to focus her attention back on it. If he was serious about what he said then maybe she could relax a little. But she still was unsure. 

Poe walked down the hall, passing Kylo who was outside the living room.

"What the hell was that?" Kylo asked him. He had heard everything he said to her.

"What? I apologized. Is that a crime?" Poe shrugged.

"All of a sudden." Kylo scoffed.

"I'm just...tired man. I got your uncle and ginger man chewing my ass off, I got you getting all big and puffy and shes always crying and shit...I just figured let me shut up for a bit. Maybe everyone won't be so pissy towards me." He continued to the kitchen.

"People are pissy because you keep fucking up."

"Well, maybe I dont wanna be a fuck up anymore." Poe yelled over his shoulder. 

Kylo watched him disappear into the kitchen, thousands of questions running through his mind. If this was a new act, he was going to pay close attention to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how slow this chapter is but it is very important! 
> 
> Do you believe Poe?
> 
> Also thank you all for the congrats and kind words.


	9. Puff and cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if I'm supposed to put a warning but there is drug use in this chapter. Hope everyone is well!

Poe sat outside on the patio furniture, comfortably drinking his beer. He was positioned with a beautiful view of the lake but his eyes were more focused on what was visible through the clean sliding doors. With his sunglasses on she would never notice how hard he had been staring at her. 

Nora was in the den on the couch watching something on TV. Kylo probably somewhere near her but he couldn't see him. He only saw her bare legs dangling off the couch. He admired how slightly toned they appeared to be. How every so often she would flex her foot showing some muscle definition on her calf. Her shirt had been a little low cut as well and he definitely noticed her cleavage. 

He shook his head, thinking about how Kylo was practically handed a free meal for life. The bastard didn't deserve it in his opinion. Poe always thought he was a miserable depressing giant. When he was told he would be working off of Kylo he was at first a little interested. He thought since Kylo was one of the best, he would have the same hunger for violence Poe did. When he learned how much he was by the book he immediately got bored with him. Having Nora around had been the first time he had a little bit of excitement. Aside from killing that man in front of her. 

Nora looked up from the TV, most likely to look at Kylo and frowned. She nodded her head and got up, leaving the den. Poe finished off his beer and head back inside, going straight to the kitchen to grab a third or fourth beer. He had lost count. As he opened it up, Kylo walked into the kitchen, keys and jacket in hand. 

"Where are you off to?" Poe asked.

"That Kumberdink case. Today's the first meeting." Kylo continued button up his black shirt, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows.

"Ah, yeah. That prick. Did you need me there for today? I had a thing planned." 

Kylo paused to look at him curiously. "Since when do you skip out on cases?"

"Its not skipping, I can make it to the second if we need one and you know I'll be there for the final. I jusf found out a few days ago my brother is around and I sort of owe him a day."

"Well that's sudden. I thought you hated anything family related." Kylo put the leather jacket on, making his way over near Poe to grab a water bottle from the refrigerator. 

"Hes my half brother so he's only half bad." Poe shrugged. 

Kylo eyed him suspiciously. This was something that could possibly put Poe to a better path. His half brother John had been a part of the society as well but due to an injury that nearly killed him, he was excused. After he recovered he decided to stay out of the field and do mostly tech work for them so he can stay with his family. Kylo had met John several times and actually liked him. He wasn't a polar oppisite of Poe, they both had their arrogant tendencies. Poe more than the other. But John had a good work ethic and never rubbed Kylo the wrong way. They even shared a drink a few times. He knows after his injury John had tried reasoning with Poe on how to do better for their company. He hated how much Poe drank and definitely didn't care for how he purchased sex way too often. Something he had to convince Kylo not to tell.

"When are you leaving?" Kylo asked.

"Well, I'm gonna have a shower and then head over to his place. He has the house to himself so I don't bump into his wife. Don't need that." He shook his head, walking towards the hall.

"I'll be back in about an hour or two." Kylo called out. 

Poe raised his arm to give Kylo a thumbs up as he left. Kylo slowly walked to the hall, listening to Poe going up the steps and down to his room then closing his door. 

He hesitated before reluctantly heading towards the door and leaving the house. He felt some kind of relief that he didn't give Poe the correct time of his return. 

Poe looked out the window until he saw Kylos car disappear out of the driveway and down the road. He chuckled at how it took him an extra few minutes to leave, knowing he was bothered by Poe being alone with Nora in the house. Good. He hoped he got under his skin enough to distract him from his meeting. Just enough to bother him. 

Poe grabbed his black Tupperware box from under his bed and left his room. He walked down the hall, stopping right in front of her door. He knocked lightly three times.

"Hey, you decent?"

The tv was playing and there was a few seconds before he heard her quiet voice. 

"Yeah."

He unlocked her door and opened. She was sitting on her bed, most of her body wrapped around her quilt. It wasnt chilly but he knew she was just trying to be overly modest. 

"Hey, I have to go see my brother in a little while. Usually before I see him I need something to kind of...take the edge off. Him and I have the same personality so we kind of clash alot."

Nora paused her tv to listen to him. She still looked a little unsure about his presence. He noticed and knew he can calm that down. Temporarily of course.

"So I have a little something that helps." He lifted his tupperware and opened it. "May I?" He asked, gesturing if he can come closer. 

She nodded and slowly moved closer to the edge of the bed, still gripping the quilt like a protective shield. 

He stopped a few feet away from her and held the box out to her so she can see the contents. The first the she noticed was a bright yellow glass bong. 

"I know you drink but would you want to smoke a little? I mean Kylo won't be back for a bit and I gotta go soon, so I figured here's a little extra freedom for a little while. We'd have to do it outside so you can sit with me on the patio. Ever smoked before?"

She nodded. "I used to smoke every night after work." 

He raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Well, what do you say? Wanna partake? Or even just sit outside for a few minutes?"

She really didn't wanna be stuck inside her room all day and did miss being outside. The lake was eays her soothing place and it would be nice to have that feeling back. Even if only for a little. 

She nodded. 

"Okay. But just, please be chill. Because if I have to chase it would really suck. I dont wanna deal with Kylo or the big guys. Okay?" He asked her softly. 

She believed the sincerity in his voice and remembered how he was being beaten down by those two men and also Kylo. Although it was justified she still felt a little bad. 

"I'll be okay. I swear." 

'Okay. Come on." 

They walked to the patio where Poe had been earlier. He had grabbed a few beers from the fridge and set them on the small glass table by their chairs. She say opposite of him closer to the water. He had directed her to that spot since it was furthest away from the gate that led out to the woods and the road. 

"So how long have you been smoking?" He asked as he took the weed out of a white cylinder container and placed one small nugget into a grinder. 

"A few years. Since I was 18." It was Richie who she smoked her first blunt with too.

"Thats it? Man I started when I was like 14." He placed the grinded up weed into the small bowl on the bong 

"Thats so young." Nora knew people in high-school who smoked at that age but she never understood why.

"Yeah well, you do what you do to fit in i guess. Wanna do the honors?" He handed her the bong and lighter. 

She gently took it from him and positioned herself to take the first hit. He was impressed by how long she held it in and let out the thick puff of smoke without coughing. She did reach for a beer quickly to let thr cold liquid soothe her throat. She handed it back to him. 

"Nice. How did that feel?" He took his hit.

"Really good." She croaked. 

He breathed out a bigger smoke cloud tilting his head back. He handed it back to her.

She took another hit but this time couldn't hold in the coughing fit she let out. She reached for hee beer again, taking a long gulp. As she began to give him back the bong he rejected. 

"No no, take another. I think you need it more than I do." He chuckled.

She smiled lightly and nodded. She took another sip of beer and then took a big hit. She was feeling more relaxed and was able to let out a big smoke cloud without coughing. 

"There you go princess." He said quietly. 

She was already feeling high. It nornally took much longer for her to feel any effects. She placed the bong on the glass table gently.

"This stuff is strong." She remarked, finishing her beer and opening up the second. 

"I get good shit. Got that batch from Ireland. Plus you're drinking so its hitting faster. But I'm sure you're pretty nice right now."

Her eyes were already getting red. She smiled and reached again for the bong. She hadn't realized how much she missed smoking.

"How often did you smoke?" Poe asked, watching her every movement.

"Every night. After my shifts." 

"Anything this strong?"

"Not part...particular... ly." She nearly slurred her words. She was definitely higher than she usually got. 

Poe watched her fade into her little world. She took two more hits and finished off her second beer. Its too easy. He could do it now.

_Patience_. 

He had to keep reminding himself. He needed to be patient. He was impulsive sure but he was never messy.

She leaned into her chair and stared at the lake, a small feeling of content rushing through her. This was nice. Shes been so stressed out and afraid for so long, she can't recall feeling so relaxed. She almost didn't want to trust it but her high was taking over any rational thought. 

"Another hit?" His voice caught her attention. She wanted to say no. She felt fine enough. In fact she wanted to go lay down. But she couldn't quite stop herself from reaching for it again. Had he even taken a second hit?

"What the fuck is this?" Kylos voice made her flinch. 

Poe had sat up abruptly. Why was he back so soon? It had only been 40 minutes. 

"We were just hanging out."

"Why is she outside?" He his voice was loud and he was aggravated. Poe normally tried to avoid him this way but there was no avoiding this. Especially when his eyes fell to the bong on the glass table. Then to Nora. 

He grabbed Noras forearm and stood her up. "Look at me." He demanded. 

Nora normally would feel afraid of this moment but she was way too high to feel any kind of logical thought. She even smiled a little as she tilted her head up to look at him almost in a bobble head fashion. His jaw clenched when he saw her red tinted eyes. She was high.

"Don't be mad man, she just needed a little break is all." Poe tried to reason.

Kylo let go of Nora to face him. "I told you to keep this shit out of the house. What if Luke and Hux saw it? You know the fucking rules!" Kylo yelled as he got closer to Poe. 

"They didnt see it and they ain't here!" Poe yelled back.

"Oh and all their visits are announced?"

Poe took the bong and started packing it all away."

"And you were not to take her out of her room! Especially to do this!"

"Hey I didn't make her do shit. I asked her. You can ask her yourself. I knocked on her door and asked her permission. She didn't do anything she didn't wanna do." Poe walked off and Kylo grabbed his bicep and turned him around. 

"You are fucking pushing it." Kylo growled through gritted teeth. 

Poe calmly looked up at him. "You never said not to take her out of her room. Or to let her get high. What rule did I break there?" 

Kylo glared at him, his face inches away.

"Shes on the floor by the way." Poe added. 

Kylo turned to see Nora sitting on the floor, close to edge of patio floor by the water. Kylo let go if Poe to rush over to her so she wouldn't fall in. Poe took the advantage and entered the house. 

Kylo lifted Nora by the wrists to stand her up. Nora winced at his grip. 

"Youre hurting me."

"No I'm not." He stated it as he walked with her wrist in hand towards the doors. She twisted her wrist from his grip.

"Yes you are." She stumbled back, rubbing her wrist in her hand. "Whats your problem?" 

"Youre fucking high and can barely keep your eyes open." He struggled not to shout but she can hear the tension in his voice. 

"So what? I'm an adult I can do what I want."

"Not right now you can't!" Kylo snapped. 

"What?" 

"Did you forget where you are? How you came to be here?"

"I was trying to!" She shouted at him. Her eyes welling up.

They both silently stared at each other before he took a deep breath. "You need to face it. Not forget it."

"I want to go home!" She slurred as she shouted. 

"This is it your home now Nora. Enough with this! Get in!" He shouted back, making her flinch again. 

She stumbled back again but made no move to go towards him. She was very high but now also angry. 

"I'm an adult." She repeated. 

"You are mine to take care of." He walked towards her. "And I don't need you to be in a state where you can't barely say your own fucking name."

As he got closer she stumbled further back intentionally, prompting him to speed up and grab her arm and pull her close to him. 

"Nora!" She shouted. "See? I can say my own name! Nora Nora Nora!!" She shouted again before bursting into giggles. "This isn't funny." She said as she took a breath. 

"No it isn't." Kylo wasn't amused. 

"Screw this, I'm going home!" She slapped his chest and pulled out of his grip again. He followed her slowly as she attempted to storm over to the exit gate. 

"Nora, I'm telling you now, get inside." He warned. 

"Fuck off!" She screamed followed by a giggle. 

She got to the gate and pushed but frowned when it didn't budge. "Come here and let me out." She said to him much more nicer than she meant to. 

"Nora get inside!" He yelled.

"Noooooooooooo." She sang. "Fuck I miss singing. O really miss it Kylo." She sighed and dropped to floor with her back against the gate. 

"I miss singing...why am I fucking dumb?" She started to cry into her hands. The sight softened Kylo for a second. She was way out of her mind right now. It was almost laughable. The sound of the sliding doors caught his attention. He turned to see Poe dressed to leave the house. 

"Forgot my keys." Pie said not looking at Kylo as picked his car keys up from the glass table.

"What the fuck was in that weed?" Kylo yelled at him. 

Poe looked over at her and shrugged as he looked back at Kylo. "Its a strong strand shes probably not used to. She had some drinks too. If she eats something she'll feel better." He pocketed his keys and walked back into the house. 

When Kylo looked back at Nora he noticed she had been silent and was now still. 

"Nora?"

He got closer and knelt down in front of her. A small snore let out and he realized she fell asleep. 


	10. I'll take thee away

Her head was slumped down in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position. Kylo placed his hand gently under her chin and slowly lifted up her head. Her eyes fluttered open and she lazily smiled at him before shaking her head out of his chin. 

"Go away." She slurred. She grabbed his shoulders and used him as leverage to stand up. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her so she wouldn't stumble again. 

"I wanna see Carla!" She whined. 

Kylo grabbed her arm and led her back inside the house. When he got to the doors she pulled out of his grip again but he was quick to catch her. He pulled her in close.

"Nora relax!" He snapped. He never was a fan of the effects weed had on people. Now he was frustrated with Poe for the influence, frustrated with Nora for taking part and more so angry at himself for leaving her alone in the house with him. Yeah he didn't hurt her or scare her but this was not at all what he had in mind either. 

"Leave me alone! You people stealer!" She giggled again. He shook his head and ushered her inside. Having enough with her fighting him, he just bent down and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Unhand me giant!" She slapped his back but continued to chuckle.

"You're gonna sleep this off." He said as he headed to the stairs. 

"Food! I need food!" She shouted as she kicked. Kylo kept his hand on the back of her thigh and gripped it tight to calm her kicking. 

"I need food!"

"Ill bring you food. You're going to bed." He stomped up the stairs and entered her room. He dropped her on the bed and reached for the covers. She scrambled to the other side of the bed and jumped off before he can cover her. 

"No! You're just mad because I was outside with him instead of you!" She shouted. Her playful high slowly fading. 

"No. I'm upset because you shouldn't have smoked so much. Especially with him."

"Why does it matter?"

"You shouldn't use drugs as a way to escape your issues, its lazy!" He honestly never realized how much this bothers him. 

"Whats the difference between drinking and smoking? At least when I smoke I don't get a hangover! Although I'm gonna have a bad head pain. Highover?" She then let out her giggles. 

Kylo had wanted to see her smile. But not like this. "Nora. Please lay down." He softened his tone. Maybe being calm would be easier. 

"No." She stomped her foot. "I just...need a minute. I just...I want my guitar." Her lip started to tremble. He then noticed her eyes were tearing. 

"Wheres your guitar Nora?" He questioned as he slowly started walking around the bed, keeping his eyes on her. 

"I...I didn't bring it back! I was so stupid!" She hit palmed her forhead with her hand. "So stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Yes I am! I let my stupid thoughts get to me and... and peoples words... and then never got back to the people here and then I got...kidnapped and married!" She bursted out laughing at the end of her sentence. 

Kylo approached her with caution. 

"My husband is so pretty for like no reason and his lackey is so fucking creepy and I'm in the house with them! But fuck...he's so pretty." She slurred. Kylo was directly in front of her. 

She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. She reached up and put her hand on his face, not so gently. The impact made subtle pat sound. He let her rub his cheek and jaw. 

"Why do you have to be so nice to me? And so fucking pretty?" She cried. 

He placed his hand over hers that was resting on his face. He's not used to being complimented on his appearance. 

"I want to be nice to you." He said. "If you let me."

"I just want Sarah!" She cried as she pulled her hand away from him. 

"Whos Sarah?" 

"My guitar! I wanna fix what I did! I hate my stupid brain!" She started to cry and Kylo pulled her into his chest this time gently. She didn't fight him off. He scooped her into his arms and placed her on the bed. 

"Take a nap ok? I'll come get you in a little while." He grabbed the covers again and this time she remained on the bed. He stopped at her waist and smoothed the hair away from her face. 

"I'm not even tired." She said as she closed her eyes. He stood there, still softly rubbing her head, his fingers brushing against her hair. It was a little messy now from all her movement and outbursts but she still looked beautiful to him. 

"Why are you so pretty?" He whispered to her. 

All she can see was his face in her mind. His angry expression focused on her. Even then he was still beautiful. She was drawn to him and just wanted to float into his arms. Never in a million years would I man like him ever show her any kind of interest. 

_I want to be nice to you...if you let me._

He told her. Why can't she just let him?

She opened her eyes to him leaning down. His face wasn't too far from hers. Without thinking she reached for his face again, this time more gently. Again, he let her. 

"How you feeling?" He asked. 

"High." She smiled. Not as high as earlier though. 

"At least you're more coherent." He sat st the edge of her bed. 

"I forgot how much of a mess I am when I'm high. Its been a little while." She had last smoked in California maybe a few months ago.

"Let's get some food in you."

"Ugh I don't wanna move!" She whined as she rolled on her back. 

"I'll bring the food up here then." He got up. 

"No! I don't wanna be stuck in here all day! I'm always in here and it sucks! Just give me a minute...I'll get up." She threw her arm over her eyes. 

He rubbed the back if his neck before making a decision. He pulled the covers off her and sat her up. She didn't say anything but watched him, confused at what he was doing. He then grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up to his chest, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. With one hand he held her by her thigh and the other he placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Hold on to me." He softly said. She placed her arms around his neck and his hands were holding both thighs now. He left the bedroom with her and headed to the kitchen in a comfortable silence. Both of them wondered if she had been completely sober would she had let him hold her this way. 

He placed her in the kitchen stool which had a plate of food already set for her. She was excited to see a burrito with sour cream on the side. 

"I have a few sodas. Any in particular you like?" He asked as he grabbed a large glass from the cabinet. 

"Rootbeer?"

She felt like a little girl in a candy store as he nodded and grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator and poured the soda into the glass for her. As soon as he gave her the drink she went in on her burrito. Kylo smirked as she made a mess within one bite, sauce all over her mouth. 

"So...Sarah?" He asked as he sat across from her. 

She stopped chewing momentarily to take in his question. She told him about her guitar? When had she done that? Why would she do that?

She took a long sip of her drink a gulped down the bite she had in her mouth, nearly choking as she did so. 

"I mentioned it, did I?" She asked sheepishly. 

"Yes. Interesting name for a guitar."

"I named it after Sarah Saunderson. Like from Hocus Pocus."

"Is that a film?" He asked. 

Noras jaw dropped. She doesn't think she ever heard of anyone who hasn't seen her the movie. 

"Its an incredible movie!" She nearly shouted. 

"Sarah's a favorite character?" He sipped his water. 

"Yes. Shes not the brightest but shes hilarious. She sings this song in it and its so pretty." She starts to reach for her burrito. 

"Speaking of pretty...you kept calling me that." Kylo wasn't sure if he would tell her but he figured maybe let it out on the table. Maybe she'd be more open. 

"Oh fuck no I didn't!" She blushed. 

"Yep. Indeed you did. Several times."

"Oh god...I'm so stupid." 

"So I'm not pretty?" He chewed the corner of his mouth. 

She was more red now than before but she had no where to hide. Was he really being cheeky with her?

"Yeah, I mean...yeah." she shrugged, trying to play it off. It wasn't working. 

"I don't know. You had more passion about it before. They say when you're under the influence you're more honest.'

"Well...you seen you." She said with a mouth full food.

"What?" He barely understood her. 

"You have looked in the mirror haven't you?" She swallowed.

"I mean, yeah but not to gaze about myself."

"Well...you should." She avoided his gaze. 

"As should you." He needed the attention off him. 

"Stop." She shook her head. 

"You are a beautiful woman. And talented at that. Don't hide it. Embrace it. Now finish destroying that burrito."

She had no problem doing as told as she fought to hide her smile. 

After she finished eating, kylo cleaned up the plates and then cleaned up her face, he led her out to the den. She sat at the couch, expecting him to put on the TV and then hand her the remote, but instead he left the room. Puzzled, she called out. 

"Am I supposed to follow you?"

"No." He walked back in with an object in his hand.

Her eyes widened.

"I wasn't sure of the style you liked so I figured this can be maybe a temporary one until we find you one you love." He walked over and placed the Ibanez acoustic guitar in her hands. 

It was a lavender color with a dark hue around the edges. She couldn't help but grasp it and placed it on her lap. She thought it was gorgeous, something she might have picked out herself. 

"I wanna hear that song from the movie you were talking about." He stated. 

"I...I don't know." When did she sing last?

"If you do, I'll think about letting you walk around the house when I'm not home." 

She hated how enticing that sounded. She certainly didn't like being locked up. 

"Jesus...alright. Alright."

She moved to the edge of the couch and position the guitar in a comfortable place for her. It was familiar yet her nerves were still trying to get the best of her. She lightly brushed against the strings with her fingers to test the tune. She went about tuning it as she would normally. Kylo felt like he was watching a professional at play and was already hooked. 

She looked up when she felt happy with the setting. "Do you have a pick?"

He took the one he had out of his pocket and handed her the little triangular plastic. 

She took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes. 

She began to sing as soon as she played. 

_"Come little children, Ill take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows"_

She decided to play a little of the original song, verses the film version. Kylo was mesmerized as she played a quick instrumental solo before continuing.

" _Follow sweet children,_ _I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children, for life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions"_

She finished with a beautiful riff, both in her voice and the guitar. She kept her eyes closed the entire time and was afraid to open them back up. She knew he was watching the whole time. But she was still afraid.

"Nora." His voice, so deep yet so gentle. 

She shut her eyes tighter. She felt herself starting to think back to California. She didn't want to. She didn't want to put her mind there. 

She felt the guitar being removed from her hands. 

"Nora, look at me." He whispered. 

She opened her eyes to see he was inches away from her.

"That was beautiful. Dark, but I loved it. You did amazing." His hand caressed her cheek. 

"Thank you." She whispered. 

Without another thought, he pulled her face to his and their lips met. She closed her eyes and parted her lips and let him in. His other hand holding the other side of her face. She let out a soft moan as she breathed him in. He tasted like citrus and smelled like cedarwood. She refused to break. She didn't care what the situation was. She just needed this.

Poe stood silently in the doorway, watching. Jaw angrily clenching. He stood there for as long as he could take it before he tore his eyes off them and quietly heading to his room.


	11. Here's to Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt mean for this to be so long! Warning though, it's kind of fluffy. Like maybe too fluffy?

He wasn't sure how long they kissed, or when exactly he had scooped her up and stood tall with her legs wrapped around his waist, or when her lips pulled away from his only to graze against his jaw. She smelled like lavender and berries. Was it her shampoo? Or soap? She couldn't have put on perfume, she didnt even wear makeup. She hadn't tried at all with her appearance. Not that she had to.

She let her head fall to rest on his shoulder. Her arms stayed wrapped around his neck, one finger lazily twirling a lock of his shoulder length hair from the back. She was comfortable. She was content. High or not, she just knew that she felt where she was suppose to be. 

He didnt want to put her down. Hell, he didn't even want to move. He didn't mind standing there holding her. She wasn't heavy to him one bit. Hed stand there, looking over her shoulder at the sunset. He'd watch it rise as well, still holding her. 

"Kylo..." she breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee."

Poe sat on his bed rummaging through one of his boxes. He wasn't the best at organizing his things so finding anything he wanted was always a task he procrastinating on. 

This time, he really wanted what he was looking for. He was pissed. He hates that he's pissed. Why did it bother him? Was he jealous? No, that's not it. He doesn't give a shit about Nora. She can die in a fire for all he cared. As long as he got a piece before she went. 

He thought it would at least be easy. She hated it here. She hated Poe. She hated Kylo. She cried every fucking night. She flinched when either of them go near her. It doesnt make sense. Or did she stop doing all those things to Kylo? Was it just Poe? Probably. 

So what, now they're gonna act like a legit couple? Kylo had that Casanova thing going on and he's sure Nora would eat it all up. Obviously she already was. 

He saw the small canister in the box he was searching through and picked it up. He opened it and saw it was half full of a white thin powder. The same he had placed in the grinder when he smoked with Nora. A small tiny dose was harmless. It would make you feel nice even. Which was why he didn't mind taking a hit. But only one. Nora had taken several. It had made her loopy. Of course the drinking didn't help. He wasn't surprised at how quickly it effected her since she was really tiny and had a weak tolerance. Especially for someone supposedly smoked a bunch. Maybe she took like 3 hits and called it a night whenever she had smoked. 

He put the lid back on and placed the cannister in his nightstand dresser. He hadn't anticipated Kylo coming back so early, stupid prick. He should have known. He had to come home and act like a nun, like weed is so bad.

Poe dropped the box on the floor near his bed and laid back. He hated Kylo. Hated Nora kind of. He hated being a part of the society. It was an excuse to kill but he can do that on his own if he wanted to. 

If he really wanted to....

Nora stared out into the lake from the kitchen table. She the sunsetting made for a gorgeous gold and purple abstract painting along the water. The glistening added a stunning touch. Nora had always stared at it from a comfy spot but never went in. She was too afraid of what little creatures could be swimming about. There were no known issues with people jumping it but shes seen enough horror movies to know better. 

"Not hungry?" Kylos voice made her jump since she had zoned out. 

"Yeah, sorry." She picked up a roasted potato with her fork and placed it in her mouth. He can fucking cook. 

"Whats wrong?" Kylo asked, noticing she still kept looking at the water. 

"Nothing honestly. It's just really beautiful, the water right now."

"You ever went swimming in it?" 

"God, no." She turned back to her food to cut a piece of her thick juicy porkchop. "The water is too dark and I don't trust what I can't see."

Kylo smirked but she didn't see. "Whats the name of that movie again, the one with the song?"

"Hocus pocus."

"After dinner, we can watch it."

She perked up. It was her favorite film. She watched it on repeat for the month of October hundreds of times. She knew every line by heart. 

"You sure?" She felt he would be nk ore interested in long serious drama films or some kind of documentary. Their taste in movies just had to be different. She didn't want to bore him with her weird film selection. Although Hocus Pocus was far from weird. 

"Yes. Its your favorite movie?"

"Yeah. Since I was a kid." 

"Alright. Finish up. The faster your plate is clear the faster we get to it." The moment he finished that sentence she went ham on her plate, making a mess on her face as always. 

They set themselves on the couch, only this time a little closer. Not exactly cuddling but she didnt pick the far end of the couch away from him this time. Nora had her legs on the couch slightly bent to the side of her. She didn't even mind when he placed his hand on her bare foot that was close to him. As they watched the film he purchased off Amazon prime, his thumb would lightly rub the top of her foot in small circles. It was relaxing to her. 

He watched the film, paid attention to parts he noticed she would have a reaction to. The little spell chant in the beginning, Nora mouthed along with them. Laughed at the sibling banter. Very quietly sang along with Bette Midler and hummed to the dark lullaby by Sarah. 

The movie finished and she turned her upper body to face him from the lying position she was in. 

"Did you like it?" 

"You sang the song better." Was his quick reply. 

Before either of then said anything else, Poe walked in. 

"Oh man, did I miss movie night?" He joked. 

Kylo rolled his eyes as he got up to get his phone from across the room on the charger. Poe walked further in the room and saw the TV. 

"Hocus pocus? Fucking classic." 

"You like the movie?" Nora asked. She didn't take him to like anything that didn't have explosions. 

"Sure. I can be an asshole I know, but im still human." He chuckled. Nora smiled. Poe turned to Kylo. "Got an email for a case. Did you get it?"

Kylo checked his emails on his phone. "It was only meant for you. You're going alone on this one. After you finish with me on the one I started."

"Oh man, didn't think they'd let me alone so soon." Poe laughed. 

"Well, Luke can be cynical with his tests so be cautious."

Kylo left to head into the kitchen and Poe followed. 

"You two look like you're getting on well." Poe commented. 

Kylo grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and turned to him. "Yeah, I guess. It wasn't a bad day."

"I like to think I helped with that." Poe smiled as he grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. 

"How so?"

"I got her high and you two bonded. You should day thank you." He popped open the bottle cap.

"Thank you?" Kylo scoffed. 

"Your welcome." Poe winked. 

"You got her high and she was a mess. It took the whole day to help her feel better and she had a bad migraine the whole night."

"Yeah, but look at the result. I mean, hey that wasnt the intention but-"

"What was the intention, exactly?" Kylo cut him off as he stepped closer to him. His guard immediately up.

Poe smiled and shrugged. "Chill, man. I just got tired of all this tension. She had fun. Didn't you want her to be comfortable at some point? I just sped up the process. Before you know it, you guys will be looking at China patterns." Poe chugged his beer and left the room.

He entered the den where Nora was and sat on the lazyboy. Nora watched him take a sip of beer and belch loudly. He had been more friendly and goofy with her, almost like how her friends behaved. It made her a little more comfortable to be around him.

He looked over at her. "Sorry about the other day. Didn't mean to get you in trouble with the ol ball and chain."

She chuckled softly. "Its okay. I guess its just been a while and my tolerance dropped." She shrugged. 

"Well if you wanna raise it back up, just let me know." He winked at her then rose to leave, passing Kylo as he left the room.

Kylo walked over and dropped next to her handing her a bottle of water. "Nora, I don't want you smoking again." He said, avoiding her eyes as he fiddled with his phone.

"What? Why?"

"I don't like the effects it has. I don't want you to rely on it to escape your feelings. I also don't want you under that influence with him."

"You can be there too."

"I said no." He stated firmly. 

Nora brought her knees to her chest and slouched. She didnt like this. "Its not a big deal. I have a drink every night, why is that no different?"

"I'm there and I never give more than you need."

"You're making a big deal over nothing."

"Nora...the answer is no."

She leaned back and pouted. He looked over and wanted to shake his head at her. While she didn't understand the big deal he didnt understand why she needed it so bad. At the same time he didn't want her to be upset with him, not after they've been getting along better. Maybe he can make it up to her. He couldn't quite take her out just yet. Too soon. 

"Can I take a shower?" She asked. 

"Of course. Go ahead."

She got up and left the room, heading for the stairs. He had told her she can roam the house if she sang for him when he wasn't home which also meant when he was there as well. She did pretty well so far. 

She felt like she was living in luxury. The house was huge and very clean and the furnishings were modern and sleek. She thought the house could use some color but otherwise it was something she never saw herself living in. Kylo had told her she can get whatever she wanted, that he would have no problem ordering her clothes or things for her room. She wasn't one to ask for things but she was almost tempted to take him up on the offer. 

She went straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Turning on the shower, she started to feel aggravated at Kylo. She had warmed up to him, enjoyed spending time with him, they even shared an intimate moment. The kiss was...well it was something. She hadn't expected it. He just pulled her in and she didn't fight. In fact, she wanted more. She wanted to kiss before the movie, maybe during the movie and defeat after. She liked being in his arms. She liked how he held her up like she weighed nothing. He was so damn strong. He was literally carved by gods she felt.

But she didn't appreciate being told what to do. She always took care of herself and did her own thing. Now here he was saying no to something she always enjoyed. Granted, she smoked because of stress. You would think watching a murder, being kidnapped and forced into marriage would have sky high levels of stress but somehow shes let it go. Perhaps because of hiw Kylo did take good care of her. But still, she should be able to do what she wanted. 

She spent extra time washing her hair since she hasn't in a few days. She would wash with her hair up in a bun but not wet her hair. Today seemed right to wash it. She also did love how the shampoo made it smell like coconut. 

When she finished, she realized she forgot to bring her clothes in. She wrapped the towel tightly around her and slowly opened the door. She checked to see if anyone was near or at the verge of being nearby. After feeling safe, she rushed over to her room, leaving the bathroom door open and steam flowing out. 

She quickly closed her bedroom door behind her and began brushing the knots out of her hair. When she finished she was just about to look for some clothes when a knock interrupted her. 

She looked at the door, unsure of what to do.

"Can I come in?" It was Kylo. 

"Um, yeah." She gripped the towel tighter. 

Kylo opened the door, a little surprised to see her standing there slightly damped and only in a small fluffy white towel. 

"You shouldn't shower with such hot water. Its bad for your skin." He walked to her room and had seen the steam in the bathroom. 

"It feels nice." She shrugged. 

"Just because it feels nice doesn't mean its good for you."

"Is..is that why you're here?" She didnt mean to sound so standoffish.

"No. I was going to tell you to get dressed in something warm. We're going outside."

"To the patio?"

"Not exactly. Put on shoes too."

He turned and left at that. She had no idea where else they'd go but there was trees everywhere. She decided on a pair of ripped black denim shorts, an off the shoulder olive green sweater and knee high white socks. She put on her combat boots and grabbed a black knitted hat. She towel dried her hair a little more and put an anti frizz oil through it before placing the hat on. 

She wasnt sure about makeup but decided to just put a little mascara on. She spritz herself with some cheap vanilla body spray and headed for the door. When she got downstairs, Kylo was waiting for her. Dressed in dark grey jeans with a black knitted long sleeved top, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. An apple watch on his wrist. His clean shaven face smiled at her. It melted her. He looked divine in such a casual attire. 

Meanwhile he looked at her and felt she looked exquisite without even trying. Such simple clothes, such beautiful woman. He was tempted to comment how she should grab a jacket but he decided against it. He scolded her enough. 

"You look nice." She said as she approached him. 

"As do you." He smiled at her. 

She followed him through to the kitchen and out the sliding doors. He led her down the boardwalk past the patio where she saw a brown canoe with a few lanterns lit in it. He led her straight to the boat and she saw in it a thick blanket, cooler, a big white paper bag and her guitar. 

Shs turned to look up at him. "Whats this?"

"I figured we go out on the lake, enjoy the moonlight. Relax. You can serenade me maybe." He smirked. 

She smiled at the surprise. It was sweet. It was beyond sweet. She wanted to be annoyed still over his new rule to her but this made it a little hard. 

Kylo stepped into the large beautifully lit canoe first then turned around easily lifts her by her waist into it next. She sat down on the canoe bench across from Kylo where he grabbed the oars that were placed on the sides of the boat and rowed them away from the house. 

She wasnt surprised by how far and fast he managed to row the boat with such ease. He didn't even looked like he broke a sweat. She figured if there was to be a boat that he would use a motorboat or a yacht. However he did managed to take something so simple as a canoe and turn into a beautiful sweet gesture. 

He took them to the center of the lake, bringing the oars inside he reached for the white paper bag and took out a powdered sugar treat. Noras eyes lit up. 

"I'm probably going to regret this being how you are not the neatest eater. But this is a blueberry scone from the bakery not too far from here. Everything they make is just perfect." He handed her the scone on top of several napkins. 

"I'm not that bad." She said, taking a bite letting a slow fall of powdered sugar and flaky crumbs fall all over her lap.

"Of course not." Kylo smirked. 

He reached into the cooler and handed her an empty glass which he proceeded to pour red wine into, stopping midway. She wanted to protest to fill it to the rim but she knew her answer. 

"This is really nice. Thank you." She gave him a powdered sugar smile as she took her sip of wine. 

"I know it hasn't been easy. I just want you to be comfortable...be happier here."

"I'll be honest, the last few days weren't so bad." She sheepishly said, avoiding his gaze. "Its still....I don't know. I'm trying I guess."

"I appreciate that." He was feeling generous and gave her a little more wine. "When did you learn to play?"

She finished the scone, rubbing her hands to dust off the remaining powderee sugar. "I played piano first when I was a kid. In elementary there was an after school program I went to because my mom worked late and it was free. There was a teacher who taught me. It was a lot of fun and I would try to make up my own songs. They weren't ever good." She chuckles softly at the memory of just playing random keys, thinking she was making up a classic. 

"You can read music?"

"No. It never made sense to me. It was easier to watch her play and remember what note each key was. Then one day, I was listening to a Nirvana song and just really wanted to try a guitar out. I figured it cant be too bad. But it was just as much work as the piano. Plus it hurt mt fingers." She remembers having painful blisters on her fingertips. 

"By junior year in high school, I was more so self taught with the guitar and just couldn't put it down."

"Can you still play the piano?"

"Yeah. I never stopped playing that either. I played a few times in California and had auitioned for bands and shows a few times with it." She smiles thinking about the look of one of the judges who seemed impressed at her beginning rendition of a classical piece before slowly transforming it into a modern ballad. 

He wanted to bring up the question. The curiosity was burning in him. But for now, he rather keep the night positive. Something about California upsets her and he doesn't want to ruin the evening. 

"Maybe I should get a piano for the house. I'd like to hear you play."

"You dont need to buy things just for me." She laughed. 

"Its not a need. And maybe its for me. Its like getting a concert ticket. Speaking of..." he gestered over to the guitar tucked beside Nora. 

She took another deep, less shaky breath as she reached for it. Playing the other day helped relieve some awful feelings she kept stored in so it was a little easier now to play again. She did miss it. 

She placed the guitar on her lap, positioning herself comfortably to perform, smiling lightly at the thought of being under the moonlight on a lake in a canoe with a beautiful audience. 

Playing with the strings, bringing life to the guitar, she smiled again to herself as she thought of the song she would play. 

We could just go home right now

Or maybe we could stick around

For just one more drink, oh yeah

Get another bottle out, lets shoot the shit

Sit back down, for just one more drink, oh yeah

Kylo smiled sipping his wine as he listened to the humorous lyrics. 

Here's to us, here's to love

All the times that we fucked up

Here's to you, fill the glass

'Cause the last few days have kicked my ass

So lets give 'em hell

Wish everybody well, here's to us...here's to us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, this is the song and style that Nora was performing. This is also how I imagined her voice sounding. Anytime Nora performs I'll post music links so you can "hear" her too. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/PLfYkMxvbyA


	12. Much better now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING DRUG USE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT

Kylo and Nora finished off the treats and came back to the house that evening. She had sang another song for him when he requested. She wasnt as afraid as she was before and even felt a pinch of excitement that someone was enjoying her voice again. That night was made special to her. She nearly forgotten how she came to be in the situation in the first place. She was lost in his deep gaze, his subtle smirk, the way he ran his long fingers through his hair sometimes. The way he held lifted her from the boat and kissed her temple when he walked her to her room and wished her goodnight. She felt maybe this wouldn't be so bad anymore. Just maybe. 

Poe scoffed when he had seen them out in the boat. The more they seemed to grow close together the more it had irritated him. He had tried to shake the nausea that filled his stomach and headed out to a nearby bar. Several shots in and he still felt the same. Not even a bit tipsy. He did have a high tolerance but at some point it would feel pretty good. The problem was he didn't feel good. Not when he had more shots down. Not when he swallowed back 3 glasses of gin. He thought maybe he would feel something when the long hair blonde woman casually scooted closer to him, her long french manicured fingers lightly caressing his arm. Her blue eyes with her shimmery eye makeup twinkling at his smoldering aggravated expression. She didnt seem too alarmed that he might not have been in the best mood but maybe she could help. 

She let him lead her out to his car and didnt even put much of a fight when he turned her over and rammed hard into her backside, her black sparkly dress hiked up to her waist as she was placed awkwardly across his backseat. He finished on her back, staining her dress much to her disdain. 

"This cost me 85 dollars, asshole!"

"Get the fuck out of my car, skank." He breathed out. 

She rushed away, muttering curses under her breath as she tried her hardest to clean herself up. He thought this would make it feel some kind of relief but nothing. 

Poe was always a hard ass. But for once, something was amiss. He couldn't understand it. Anytime he had a issue with anything he could easily fix it with sex, drugs or alcohol. He had tried to of those tonight. He checked the time and headed back to the house a little after 3am. Kylo and Nora would be asleep. It wouldn't hurt to try the third. 

He silently went in his room and found the little bag he kept in his dresser. He emptied some of the contents on top his dresser and used a razor to make the lines he needed. Three long thick lines usually cheered him up well. He never did it this late however he needed a pick me up. He took in the last line, closing his eyes and breathing in and exhaling softly out of his mouth. A little better. His eyes drifted to his nightstand where he kept the small canister. Suddenly an idea that had been in the back of his mind started raising forward. 

_Too soon...not now..._

But his body was already drifting to the nightstand. Grabbing the canister desperately. He shook out the bag and held it to his face. His mind racing with different routes to take. He found that feeling he had all night finally starting to go away a little. He decided on what to do and searched his nightstand drawer for a little dropper. He mixed the contents with a little water. With the dropper in hand, he found himself silently and slowly walking to Noras room, thanking whatever God is around for the hallway being carpeted. 

He unlocked her door, lightly wincing at the sound of the click. He walked in, easily spotting the small lump on the large bed. She laid on her back with her head to the side facing away from him. 

Looking at her made him hungry. He loved that she on a thin black tank top, making her pale collarbone pop. He reached for her jaw and as gently as he can be he pulled her face towards him. He took the dropper and squeezed the contents into the corner of her mouth. It was a lot more than she had when she had smoked with him so maybe this would hit her faster. She coughed lightly, opening her eyes. 

He didnt move an inch while her eyes scanned the room as she unknowingly swallowed the contents he fed her. He waited until she found him. He stood above her, his eyes piercing through her, his smiled so wide it chilled her to her bone. 

"Poe?" She croaked. 

"Nora." He nearly growled. 

"Wha-" she sat up from her bed but was hit with an overwhelming amount of dizziness. "Whoa." She stumbled out of the bed, almost hitting the floor when Poe quickly caught her by her waist, more so fearful of making any noise. He hoisted her upright so she was pressed against his chest, holding her higher to the point she was on her tip toes. He watched her face as her eyes started to roll. She tried to push against his chest but barely had energy to hold her hands up. 

"Poe...what's happening..." she whispered. Her head slumped backwards, her pale neck stretched back. Poe leaned his head close and inhaled her throat, taking in the sweet aroma of coconut and lavender. 

He let her body drop on the bed, lifting her legs to lay her down. He stared at her unconscious body, trying to figure out where to begin. He was starving now. He decided on the bottom and pulled her small shorts off also pulling off her black cotton panties. He smiled at her bare cunt. 

He wasted no time and spread her thighs apart. He closed his eyes and quickly went in and devoured her. He licked and sucked greedily knowing there was no chance she would be waking. He thought maybe she would enjoy this if she was awake but at thay moment he didn't care. He pulled back, wiping his mouth of her liquids and started undoing his belt. His hard cock sprung out the moment he pulled his boxers down a bit and quickly inserted himself inside her. It was tight fit and he had to remind himself not to cause such a mess. He can't leave any chance of suspicion. It was a challenge as he started to pace quickly. 

"Fuck..." he grunted. He had to bite his lip from shouting how great she felt wrapped around him. He kept going, feeling the escasty he was missing. As he was close he pulled out of her and spilled all over her stomach, making sure not to get a drop on her clothes or bedsheets. 

"Oh, fuck." He breathed. After taking in the moment he had been waiting for, he grabbed one of her pairs of panties from her hamper and cleaned her off, especially inside her. He had to remove all traces of this night. When she was cleaned, he put her bottoms back on and laid her back in bed properly, covering her with the blanket. 

"Thats fucking better." He whispered as he rubbed his thumb across her lip. 

_Until next time..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update! And for the shortness of this chapter but I will update a much longer one over the weekend. Hope all is well! What do you think?


	13. A little sick

Nora opened her eyes, immediately regretting so. The overwhelming feeling of nausea woke her up, making her groan and whimper as she struggled to sit up. Taking one foot out of the bed nearly made her collapse that followed with a pounding migraine that hit her. 

_What the hell is going on?_

Clutching her stomach, Nora made her way to the door and groaned again when it was still locked as she pulled. She started banging on the door to hopefully get someone's attention. 

"Please, open!" She shouted. 

After several panicked bangings, she stopped when she heard the lock click and nearly stumbled over when the door pushed her back. Before Kylo can process anything, Nora shoved passed him straight to the bathroom where she hurriedly lifted the toilet seats and hurled every bit of content from her stomach.

She sat on her knees, holding her hair with one hand while clutching the toilet with the other. She would be humiliated at the idea of someone listening or seeing her vomit but she didnt care that Kylo was standing by her. Almost appreciated it as he quickly was by her side rubbing her back. She couldn't hear what he was saying as she continued to throw up until all that was left was bile, the painful heaving to go with that. 

After a few very long minutes, she was finally finished. She clumsily reached for the handle ans flushed everything as she leaned back away. Her side slumping on the wall. Kylo helped her up and led her to the sink where she washed her mouth out thoroughly. 

"Whats wrong? Are you sick?" Kylo asked as she cleaned up her face. 

"I don't know." She gasp as she shook her head. "I feel funny. My head hurts so bad." She wined as she dropped her face back in her hands. 

"Okay, okay come here." Kylo turned her around and placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Youre not warm. Maybe you caught a bug from being outside on the water. It was real chilly." 

"I don't know. I feel so gross." 

Kylo scooped her up in his arms bridal style and took her back in her room. He gently laid her on her bed and covered her.

"Ill bring you something for your head. Just try to relax." He rushed out of her room. 

She wondered if she had gotten sick from being outside. It made sense. She wasnt too well dressed for the chill. But then why her bottom parts feel a little funny as well?

Kylo took the steaming kettle off the flame and poured the hot water into a mug with a lavender tea bag inside. He added one scoop of brown sugar and a little honey and mixed. He heard the front door open and close and shortly Poe walked into the kitchen heading straight for the refrigerator. 

"Are you just now coming in?" Kylo asked. 

"Yeah, met up with my brother last night again. Ended up crashing on his couch. He has shit coffee. How was your evening?" Poe asked as he took out a ice coffee bottle and started chugging it down. 

"It was nice." Kylo answered. He reached for another cabinet and took out a small pill bottle.

"Whats all this, you on the rag?" Poe snorted. 

"Noras sick. She woke up and was nauseous." Kylo took out 2 pills.

Poe eyed him as he took another quick sip. "Oh yeah? She alright?"

"I don't know. She threw up a lot. Now her head hurts." 

"Sucks. She probably got a bad cold or some shit." 

Kylo glanced at him over his shoulder. Something was off but he couldn't place it. He just looked him over, noticing how Poe seemed uncomfortable with his eye contact. 

"Well. This is fun. I'm gonna go shower." Poe quickly dismissed him and left. 

Nora turned around when she heard Kylo come in. He placed a hot mug on the nightstand by her bed. 

"Try to sit up." Kylo said and took her hand and guided her to an upright position. He stacked her pillows behind her for support. "Head still hurting?" He asked. 

"Yea..so much." She tilted her head back. 

He gave her to small white pills. "These will help. Use the tea swallow it down."

Nora did as she was told and drank the tea after the pills. She loved the sweet taste of it and started drinking more.

"Not too fast you'll burn yourself." He cautioned. 

She finished her long sip and placed the mug on the nightstand. 

"Try to rest up. I'll come back and check on you in a little while." He gently rubbed the side of her head, pushing back some hair. He kissed her head and left the room, not closing the door all the way so she can call if she needed him. 

She took more tea and then leaned back into her pillows and fell asleep. 

She opened her eyes to see a dark figure hovering over her as she lay in her bed. She was afraid but felt uncomfortable. It wasnt Kylo. He just stood there. A pair of white sinister eyes piercing through to her. She tried to run but couldn't move. 

The figure lifted her closer to him. She tried to push him off but he was stronger than her. She tried to scream but his hand was on her face silencing her with his fingers over her lips. He smiled, proud of his catch as she dangled helplessly in his arms. 

"Good enough to eat..." he growled as he opened his mouth and chomped straight for her throat. 

Nora jumped awake, feeling a little better but shaken up on the nightmare she just had. She had no way of checking the time so she decided to get up and go down stairs. 

She turned to go into the kitchen found someone else instead of Kylo. 

"Hey, heard you were sick." Poe said with a mouth full of his sandwich he had bitten into. 

Nora felt a little frozen as she stared at him. Something about him made her stomach crawl. He's been nicer to her, why did she feel this way?

Poes eyes darted around the room then back to her after a long silence. "Hello?"

Nora flinched but quickly stammered to answer him. "Uh.. yea, yes. I woke up feeling really shitty. Threw up everywhere." 

"Gross." Poe kept chewing. 

"Oh I'm sorry you're eating. Thats not what you wanna hear." She felt embarrassed for talking about vomitting.

Poe watched her for a moment before swallowing his food. "Probably shouldn't have gone out in the lake so late at night. Shit gets cold."

"Kylo told you about that?" Nora asked.

Poe took a second before he answered. "Yeah. Mentioned it when I came in this morning."

"You were out?"

"Yeah, spent the night at my brother's."

Nora nodded, feeling still conflicted but with a small sort of relief. Maybe it was just a really bad nightmare. 

"Do you know where Kylo is?"

"I think he's in the den." Poe pointed with his sandwich. 

Nora nodded her thanks and headed to the den. She found Kylo on the lounger working on his tablet. She smiled lightly as she watched him. He was relaxed with a knitted dark grey sweater, the sleeves rolled up on this forearms. He had one leg bent up on the lounger and the other long limb stretched out on the floor in his dark jeans. He was always a pretty sight for Nora. 

He looked up at her, making her suddenly feel awkward for staring. 

"Hey, what are you doing up? Did you need something?" He sat upright as he noticed her. 

"No, I feel a little better."

"Want me to bring up some food? You should still lay down for a little while." Kylo put his tablet down and walked over to her, towering over her making her head tilt back to see him. 

"No, please can I stay down here? I've been in there nearly all day. Please?"

"Alright. Go on the couch and put whatever you want on. I'll get you something eat. Think you can keep food down? How's your head?"

"Yea, I can. It hurts a little bit but better than earlier."

He nodded and left the room and Nora seated herself on the couch. 

She wolfed down the chicken and vegetable soup Kylo made her and ate the piece of italian bread he cut for her. She was feeling much better already. Kylo sat with her working on his tablet as she watched episodes of Supernatural. 

Poe was already in his room, basking in the feeling he had the evening prior. Nora felt amazing but he's amazed he didnt accidentally kill her. With a now sober state of mind, he realized he used a bit too much of the drug and got her badly sick. She must have thrown up most of what was left in her system this morning otherwise she'd still be out of it. 

He had to be careful if he was to do it again. Should he do it again? He lingered on the thought for a moment before deciding. Maybe he should wait it out for a little while. Let things normalize a little more. He knew from the way she looked at him in the kitchen she had some sort of suspicion. After all, she did wake up while he was in her room. She seen him for a few moments before the drug took over. How can he do it again without her waking? 

"So does this mean we're not gonna go outside anymore?" Nora asked. 

"We can. Just next time, dress warm." Kylo answered, looking up at her as he did. She had scooted closer to him. 

"How about today?" 

"No." He didn't skip a beat. 

"Why not? I feel fine, I'll wear a sweater under a jacket, under a blanket!"

"Thats absurd."

"I wanna go back outside, please!"

"Nora, please just meet me half way here. Feel better 100 percent. Then maybe we'll go back outside." 

"What about the patio at least?"

"If you feel better tomorrow we can spend the whole day outside tomorrow if you want." Kylo had no regrets about that after seeing her smile. He felt a little bad at the same time, seeing her be desperate for some kind of freedom. But at the same time he couldn't help but notice how comfortable shes become with him. Especially since their kiss.

"Promise?" 

"Yes. But no headaches or nausea. And I'll know if you're lying to me." He warned. 

She nodded at him and jumped to give him a hug on his lap. He was surprised at the action but accepted it nonetheless. She even stayed there, positioning herself more comfortably to watch her show as she lay her head against his broad chest. He stroked her head with one hand as he continued to read through his emails. 

A text alert popping on his screen from Luke. 

"Up for a visit tomorrow? In town."

Kylo raised a brow as he typed in his reply. 

"Two visits within a month? What's the occasion?"

In a few seconds Luke had responded. 

"See you tomorrow smart-ass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building up for some Luke and Kylo time. 
> 
> Poe plans for another sinister evening. 
> 
> When do you think he'll get caught?


	14. Undress for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the story Kylo told Nora about a woman who had been forced to marry into their society before?

Kylo opened the front door letting in the brisk October chill. It greeted him along with his uncle Luke standing before him appearing almost professional yet gruff. He always refused to trim his facial hair no matter how many times it was insisted not professional. He mostly kept it and his shaggy hair just to spite the complaints. 

Kylo nearly appreciated the sun peaking through the tress behind him, casting a soft golden glow. He almost thought of waking up Nora to have her watch it with him. She wasnt much of a morning person but he felt shed appreciate the view. 

"You gonna let me in?" 

"I guess." Kylo opened the door wider and turned around to let his uncle walk in behind him. 

Luke closed and locked the door, following Kylo into the kitchen. Kylo started a large pot of coffee for him and Luke, knowing full well he'd demand some if he waits any longer than 5 minutes without it. 

"Wheres the misses?" Luke asked as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. 

"Shes alseep." Kylo got the jar of sugar and creamer and placed them in the center of the table. 

"Its 8:30am." 

"Shes not a morning person."

"Well, I guess most women aren't. Nice of you to let her sleep in."

"It helps keep her comfortable. I never let her sleep past 10." Kylo got the mugs ready.

"You guys getting any closer?"

Kylo turned to look at him, crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. "Well, its been easier. She stopped crying after a few days. Took her out on the lake a few days ago. She seems okay now. I wouldn't say thrilled but better."

"Took her out on the lake? No fuss?"

"No fuss. She did get a little sick but she didnt give me any issues."

Luke raised his eyebrows, impressed with what he's hearing. "Maybe you can have a ceremony after all?"

"Why do you keep pushing that?" The hiss from the coffee maker took Kylos attention and he turned to pour the coffee into their mugs. 

"Because...your mother really wants you to have one." Luke looked down at his hands, avoiding the turn of Kylos head and possible glare thrown at him. 

He would be right as Kylos head nearly snapped as he turned to look at his uncle, very much caught off guard by the news. 

"My mother what now?"

"She wants you to have what she missed out on and she really wants to see you. Meet her." Luke looked up at him, shrugging his shoulders with an apathetic smile. 

"How would she even know, Luke?" Kylo placed the mug carefully but with some hardness in front of his uncle. 

"Oh I'm Luke now?"

"No one else is here I can say what I want."

"You assume I won't do anything about that."

"Oh cut the shit! How the hell does she even know?"

"Because I told her." Luke answered simply as he added his portion of sugar to his coffee. 

Kylo stared at him, heavily annoyed that he didn't just share the entire situation right off the bat. Kylo had little patience with these games. 

"You've been talking to her?"

"I've always spoke with her. I never lost contact. I checked in with her and your father. Since they were cast out. Since you were born. And long after. Its her way of also checking in on you."

Kylo sat. Shocked as he took in what Luke just told him. "How did you get away with that? They could cast you out too. Or kill you depending on his mood!" Kylo was referring to the leader of them all. 

"How do you think you were brought in? If he knew your mother conceived all three of you would have been killed."

Kylo was aware of his uncle raising him and bringing him into the society at a much younger age then what they're used too. He knew his parents gave him away willingly. He did get to see them often in his youth. Hed stay with his parents for weeks at a time when he was younger. But as he grew older, into his teens, the visits were limited. Soon reduced to phone calls. Its been a few years since their last contact mostly due to the extent of how busy Kylo has gotten with his work. That along with the amount of years he had been trained and working, he became the best which caught their leaders attention. He was always under a magnifying glass as a result. 

"Jesus christ...you could have told me!" Kylo finally took a sip from his coffee. 

"There wasn't a way. But now, since your work load has decreased due to you being on babysitting duty for Wreck it Poe up there, its easier now to communicate a bit more freely with you. She misses you. They both do."

Kylo pressed his head into his hand. How has his morning gotten so stressful before 9am? 

"Nora and I are getting along better but its too soon to do anything. I tell her about doing a wedding practically and I'm back to square one. Besides...hed know if we did a ceremony. He'd want to come. He sees mom and dad..."

"Well, thats the thing. He's aware of who your parents are. Ripped me a new one over that. I paid for that for a while. But he somehow thought that the idea of them having a baby and then losing their baby to this job without any contact was amazing punishment for them. He didnt know about the younger years you spent with them so he just assumed I took you once you were a little youngling."

"So does that mean I can just talk to them again?"

"Well...not exactly. He'd rather wait until after you start your family. So if they came to the ceremony he would be alright. He's a softy when it comes you a little bit. Good killin!" Luke raised his mug. 

Kylo rolled his eyes. "I should call them. I haven't in so long."

"Its okay. She understands. They both understand. I keep them updated."

"Did you tell them all about Nora?" Kylo asked warily. 

"I tried to be subtle about the awful details but your mother just can read right through me. She knew instantly. I mean, its how she came to be here. She understands and was even glad that Nora got to stay with you while you kept working."

"Fuck..." Kylo took a long gulp of his coffee. 

"Oh, hello!" Luke said when he turned his head to the doorway. Kylo followed his gaze where a sleepy eyed Nora stood, one hand awkwardly holding her other arm. 

Kylo liked the long floor length grey cardigan she wore over her green plaid pj shorts and white tank top. She tied her hair into a tight low bun that hung poofy down her neck. 

"Hi." She shyly answered him. 

Kylo got up and quickly walked over to her. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just slept alot yesterday. I got up to wash my face and heard you. I'm sorry, should I go back up?"

That pulled at his heart a little. "No. Go sit, I'll make you coffee." 

Nora nodded and walked over the the seat near Kylos, across from Luke. 

"How you doing kid?" Luke asked, smiling warmly at her. 

"Okay." Nora returned the smile. She kind of liked how his messy shoulder length hair reminded her of Kylos. Except his was completely grey. "What brings you by?" She asked him quietly. 

"I had a job about an hour from here. I thought I'd check in."

Kylo placed a small jar of brown sugar in front of Nora and a small container of hazelnut creamer he learned she loved. 

"You worked a case alone?" Kylo asked as he got her round white mug ready. She saw the mug in a movie she watched and commented how she thought it was adorable. He found it online and had it delivered the next day for her. 

"Oh yeah. It was an easy one."

"What did he do?" Nora asked. 

Luke drank the rest of his coffee before answering. "He killed his wife and daughters. His wife was pregnant with their son. He had found a mistress while she was visiting family with their two daughters and he had an affair. He thought he can just throw away his family and start a new one." Luke shook his head. Nora listened as Kylo placed her mug in front of her. 

"After he killed them, he did the public appearances of asking his wife on camera if she was okay to please come home. Or if anyone had his wife and children to please let them go. How he missed her." Luke scoffed. "He had guilty written all over him as soon as I saw that footage. He wasnt crying, he was just casual. No emotion. Even in police body cam of him talking to his neighbors and cops he just seemed off. Neighbor even told the cop. He ended up saying his wife killed the girls and he killed his wife in self defense which was obviously bullshit. But they all bought it. He was released."

"How did you kill him?" Nora knew it was done. She even knew it was well deserved. No point in beating around the bush about it. She added her creamer and sugar, catching Kylos warning glance when she added a third scoop. She felt a little defiant and added a fourth. He's not gonna do anything in front of his uncle. 

"After I broke his finger, he confessed how he strangled his wife when she came home from a business trip. Then did the same to his two little girls. The older one even said 'daddy no.' to him. He told me that like it was nothing...so I did the same to him. I took away his air supply slowly. Fixed him up to look like he fell and broke his finger, made it up to appear he was too intoxicated. Then I was gone."

Noras eyes were tearing. How can someone hurt their own children? What kind of monster is that? 

"Im glad you did him that way." She said, hiding her trembling voice. Kylo placed his hand down softly on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

"You know where my tablet is?" He asked her. She nodded. "Go get it, bring it here. We'll order breakfast." Nora jumped down from the bar stool and headed over to the den. 

"By the way, how's Poe been?" Luke asked. 

"Tolerable." Kylo drank his coffee.

"Think he can handle a case alone?"

Kylo hesitated before he answered. "Does he leave if I say yes?"

"Thats not the question."

"He has been more tolerable. Last case we worked together was quiet, quick and clean. I didnt have any issues." Which was the truth. 

Luke nodded. "Ill put word to Hux. Sent him to do a job. If it goes well, we'll place him."

"Alright."

Nora walked in handing the tablet to Kylo. He pulled her in close to him so she can looked through the menu with him. She selected her pick of banana and Nutella stuffed French toast. She noticed Kylos low grumble as she picked the very sweet item. She ignored him and added bacon. Her metabolism has always been sky high and she never had to worry about her intake. Plus, she'll admit she did enjoy the new variety of food shes been able to eat. 

She grabbed her mug and lightly leaned against Kylos chest as he selected his spinach and mushroom omlette with a side of turkey bacon. He looked up at Luke. "Staying for breakfast?"

"No, I should get going. Got a flight to catch. Think about what we talked about earlier would ya?" He asked as he got off the bar stool. "Nora, it was very nice to see you." He smiled at her. She smiled back in return. 

Kylo gently moved her forward so he can go walk Luke to the door. As Luke stepped outside, he turned to look at Kylo. 

"Im sorry I didn't tell you about your parents. But, just give your mother a call. Its safe."

"Anything else you kept?" 

"Nope. Nothing I can think of. She seems real sweet. She definitely got comfortable." Luke motioned inside to reference Nora. 

"Yeah. Alright. Safe travels." Kylo nodded him and closed the door. 

As he entered the kitchen he noticed Nora wasn't there, along with her coffee mug. He grabbed his mug and headed in the den where she was sitting on the couch in the center, watching Supernatural. She had her mug in hand, discarded her long cardigan and sat with her knees up against her chest. 

Kylo took a seat next to her, the couch dipping making her lean slightly towards him. 

"What was he talking about when he said think about what he told you?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

"Nothing really. Don't worry about it."

"Is it work related?" 

"No, its just complicated. I don't wanna talk about it right now. What I do wanna talk about is I though it was supposed to be two scoops of sugar in your coffee?" He turned to face her. 

She felt his full attention fall on her but she kept her face glued towards the TV. "It wasn't sweet enough."

"All that sugar, plus that sugary French toast?" He leaned in. "Look at me."

It wasnt a request but she found herself feeling disobedient. It was fun and she liked the feeling she was getting by his reaction. Almost tingly. She turned her head but in the opposite direction of him. 

"Really now?" He smirked. "I said look at me, little girl." He demanded. 

"If I don't?" She was surprised at herself. But it felt much too fun to stop. 

He took the remote from her hand and shut off the TV. Now she turned to see him to protest but cut herself short when she saw his face had come closer. She bit her bottom lip as she attempted to scoot away but he placed one large hand on her slim thigh and pulled her close, causing her to fall on her back as he hovered over. 

"There are consequences for disobedient girls you know." His deep voice gave her tingly feeling and even more intense sensation. 

"I've been good.." she smiled innocently. 

"Hmmm... I don't know. I could have sworn we agreed on less sugar intake. Not to mention...you're little pot stunt."

He was above her, face inches away from her. His gliding gently up her thigh towards her hips. He softly touched her skin, like he was testing the waters. She didnt flinch away. She didnt try to run. She didn't tell him to stop. 

"What about.. " she trailed off.

"Were alone sweetheart. Its just us right now." His hand glided up towards her front. She gasp lightly when he touched gently, letting his fingers softly make lines and circles across. Her eyes closed as she felt goosebumps rising on her skin. 

His finger lingered on the hem of her shorts. When she made no motion to stop him, her slowly pulled then down, revealing a pair of black plain cotton panties. He made a mental note to buy her some new sets. Something he knows she'd like. 

Suddenly he leaned back off her. Something was going to happen between them, no doubt about it. But he couldn't just do it here, not on the couch like a quick fuck. She deserved better. Their first time together should at least be more private. She looked up at him a little puzzled.

"Up." He commanded. When she didn't move immediately he added. "You don't want me to say it again little one." 

She sat up slowly, slightly pulling her shorts back up as she got up from the couch. 

"Go up the stairs."

She obeyed and walked in the direction of the stairs, ascending with him close behind. He kept his eyes on her every step of the way. When she turned to look at him he quickly told her "eyes front."

When she stopped at her door, he nudged her onward passed her door. She didn't argue, or protest. The curiosity was killing her. The thrill of being in this moment was exciting to her. She didn't care how ridiculous the situation may be anymore. He was dominating her and it sent the right kind of chills down her spine and they haven't even been in bed yet. 

He guided her to his door and reached from behind her to open it. "Get in."

She again obeyed and walked into the cool temperature room. It was a little bigger than hers, mostly black and grey colors surrounding her. Only pop of color was a red splattered artwork hung by his bed. 

At the foot of the bed she stopped to gaze at the black sheets with the grey thick comforter folded at the end. His bed and room was neatly made. She was the complete opposite of him.

"I would normally undress you, make you feel good all the way through. But you've been a bad little girl. I dont know if you should be rewarded."

"I'm good!" She turned and pouted at him. Oh she loved this. Something new about Nora apparently. 

"Hmmm. Take off your clothes. Slowly."

She undressed herself, trying to go about taking her time. She was eager and wanted to have him. 

When she got to her bra, she shyly tossed it to the ground. She then placed her thumbs on the hem of her underwear and slid them down. As she stepped out of them Kylo picked them up and tossed them in his small waste bin. 

"Hey!" She protested. 

"I'm gonna get you better ones." He replied as he walked back over to her. 

He took in her bare body. The way she stood awkwardly holding her arm, nervous about being naked in front of him. She had nothing to be nervous about. He caressed her arm, bringing his hand up to her chin to make her look at him. 

"Beautiful." He told her. 

Her blushing popped on her face on her pale skin. 

"Lay down."

She walked over to the bed and sat on the cool sheet before positioning herself on her back. Kylo kept his eyes on her as he removed his shirt, revealing a set of very well toned abs. She kept her eyes on him as he undid his belt and pulled down his jeans. He slowly pulled down his black boxers, his hard very well endowed cock sprung free. 

She worried for a moment on how on earth she can fit him inside her. He was on the bed, above her as hebwas on the couch. They looked each other in the eyes, a silent agreement exchanged. She was okay with this. He was happy to make her feel good. 

He lowered his lips on to her neck, missing her lips when she reached for his. A little disappointed but she was over it as he left little nibbles along her collarbone. 

"Good girls get kisses on the lips." He said through the little bites. 

She bit her lip as he leaned back, on his knees above her. His hand went low to her front again, teasing her with light circular movements above her sweet spot. He was taking his time. He'd love to spank her, hold her down and give it to her rough. But this was their first time. He had to hold back a little. Just until they find their groove. 

When he finally slid his finger down her slit, he didn't even have to go inside her all the way to feel all the wetness. 

"My, aren't we excited." He smirked. She couldn't blush anymore than she was. 

He chuckled as he put one finger inside her, she arched her back in response. He took his other hand and placed it on her stomach to hold her in place. 

"Be still." He warned. "If you make no noise, I'll let you cum."

She felt her wetness on the outside of her lips, wondering if she already had with the way he was speaking to her. How much better can this possibly feel? She's had sexual experiences before but they barely made her feel much. Most times she just finished by herself when it was over. No one gave her goosebumps. 

He moved his finger in her, exploring her tight insides. Watching her squirm much harder, biting her lip again as he inserted a second finger, letting his thumb rub above her clip at the same time. 

She was suffering now. She was grabbing her face, head tilting back hard against the pillow. She was struggling her hardest not to make a sound. He took his time edging her and he couldn't help but enjoy the show, his cock growing a little more even. 

"Oh, your such a good girl. Making up for the bad this morning. Do you wanna cum?"

She nodded aggressively, biting harder on her bottom lip hoping not to draw blood. 

"You can use your words."

"Yes! Yes ! Oh God yes please!"

"I like hearing you beg. One more time in a clear sentence."

"Please...let me cum." She struggled to speak. 

"Okay, you can cum." He smiled as she increased pressured and she released herself, high pitched moan escaping her lips. 

The sheet had a wet circle under her bottom now. She breathed in relief and watched him put his wet slicky fingers to his mouth and suck off the taste of her. Shes never seen anyone do that before. It aroused her again as he licked his lips right after, savoring the taste of her. 

"On your knees." He patted her thigh. 

She did what she was told but worried if she can possibly handle him again. This was already an amazing sexual moment and he hasn't even fully penitrated her. 

He moved closer to her behind, rubbing her back softly. She shuddered against his touch. He leaned down to kiss her down her spine, reveling her soft perfect skin. He couldn't deny how absolutely stunning she was and now she's all his. 

He used his hands to open her thighs a little further, teasing her again as he played with her clothes from behind. She whimpered again, surprised at how ready she was. 

His cock touched her and she already wanted to melt. Her eyes widened when she felt her lips spread open as it went inside her, slowly and deep. She let out a moan as he held her hips, thankful for thay as she would have fallen if he didnt. 

"Oh, you're so incredibly tight, aren't you?" He grunted. She felt incredible around him. 

He picked up the speed slowly, one hand stroking the back of her thigh. Her jaw dropped, feeling lost in the moment. He was big and mostly stretching her wide, but it felt beyond pleasurable. Shes never felt this good before in her life. 

"Ohh...Kylo...don't stop..." she moaned. 

"I like how you say my name like this." 

He trusted his hips harder into her then. Picking up speed. 

"Oh my god!" She moaned louder. 

He pushed her neck down so her face was on the bed, keep her ass up pressed against him as he picked up his speed again. Her knees were gonna buckle under her. How could this feel even greater? Her eyes were rolling. Her mouth hanging open. It was so much. She felt him reach around her waist to her front and continue to play with her clit again as he was penitrating her. It wasnt hard to do since his limbs were so long and she was so tiny. But the feeling was overwhelming. She couldn't even talk now. Just high pitch yelps escaping her lips. She was so close. 

"Nora...you're fucking incredible." He grunted again. 

He was close as well and decided it was a perfect time. "Its okay sweetheart, let it out." He encouraged. She moaned as she felt herself cum again, matching his timing as he let himself go. When they were both done, he slowly and gently pulled himself out of her, a long string of slick falling out. She couldn't hold herself up anymore and her knees gave in. She felt the dampness of the sheets around her. She felt embarrassed for ruining his sheets but she was still basking in the amazing orgasm he gave her. He turned her on her back and leaned down to kiss her. 

She touched his face, accepting his kiss as her fingers traced over his cheekbones. 

"Do bad girls always get amazing sex like that? If so I should do worse." She smirked. 

"Bad girls get punishments. I held back."

"That was holding back?" Her eyes widened again. 

"You'll see next time." He smiled. 

Poe stood outside his door, clenching his jaw. The asshole finally gave it to her. He felt heated hearing her cry put in pleasure for Kylo. She didnt do that for him. He fucked her great, she could've enjoyed it. So what if she was drugged. 

What if she goes in his room tonight? No. He had already planned out the right amount of dosage for her. He wanted another taste. She had to sleep in her room again. One fuck can't change that yet. 

He needed another before he leaves. He was given a job that would take in for a few days. He was actually looking forward to it since a job alone meant he'd actually get fully compensation. Good. About fucking time. But one fuck from her before he leaves. He'll get it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I am beyond awkward at writing sex moments so I apologize if this was as well written as others. But they needed it.


	15. What happened in California?

Nora was basking in the aftermath of their first time together. She wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting but it was definitely more than she thought. Especially when he flipped her back and did it again. She thought she didnt have much left in her for round two, or three for that matter when he had her in his arms laying on their sides. After that, she was pretty much jello on the bed. 

"Is it even afternoon?" She asked as her voice cracked from all the loud moaning. 

Kylo smiled as he glided his fingers across her bare back. "Its probably a little after 11, maybe."

"I never had sex in the morning before. Or that much in one day."

"Did you like it?"

She rolled over to face him, still holding the sheets to her chest even though he had already just seen all of her already. "What do you think?" 

"You can have it anytime you want." He took her hand, kissed the knuckles. He wanted to also add that he would have no problem taking it whenever he wanted. But maybe he should give her a little more time. He had a very dominating sex appeal and although she was obviously much more comfortable with him, he didn't want to startle her so soon. 

They both regressed, and headed back downstairs after Nora decided to wash up again. Between her thighs was very slick and sticky, a very unfamiliar feeling for her. 

When they got to the kitchen they found Poe sitting at the Kitchen table playing a game on his phone and drinking iced coffee. 

"I thought you were going out to the case." Kylo commented. 

"Thats tomorrow. I'll be out probably late in the am's. Nothing like a little killjoy on Halloween. By the way, you had food delivered." He pointed over to the counter where a large white paper bag rested. 

"Tomorrow's Halloween?" Nora asked. Surprised at how much time had gotten away from her. 

"Yep. Gonna go trick or treating?" He winked at her. She frowned, feeling a little stung by his question. 

Poe chuckled and got up to place his coffee thermost in the sink. 

"Oh come on now. I'm just messing with you. Too soon?" He raised his hands in surrender when she didn't answer and Kylo only glared at him. He backed away and left the kitchen, heading upstairs. 

Nora walked over to the sliding door in the kitchen, looking over the sparkling lake to the trees surrounding them. Taking full notice of the orange and yellow that coated the leaves. She loved this time of the year. 

"I didn't realize Halloween was here." She said quietly. 

Kylo placed her food on the table. After he opened everything and had it all ready for her, he walked over. "Whats wrong?" He asked. She turned and looked up at him. 

"Its nothing." She weakly smiled as she took at seat, feeling a little bit excited to dive into her sugary breakfast. 

"I'm not gonna ask you twice Nora." Kylo demanded. 

"Its...I just love Halloween." She felt like a child admitting out loud but it was true. Halloween was her favorite holiday. She didnt have to buy any gifts for anyone which her wallet was always thankful for and she loved watching all the horror films while binge drinking. 

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he took a seat across from her. 

"Yeah. I never really did anything too extravagant. But I would decorate my apartment with white and orange lights. And I would get little decorations from craft stores and make some creepy things to place around. It wasn't really for anyone but me. Except my door. I always made a huge fuss out of the apartment door so trick or treaters knew they were welcomed. I had a big bag of the good candy waiting for them everytime I heard the doorbell. Sometimes I would dress up a little for them too. Nothing that would scare them too bad. Sometimes I got toddlers knocking so I had to be aware. All the while I would be watching as many horror films as I can. Had a cooler by the couch so I wouldn't get up and my own bag of treats waiting for me." She misses it very much so. 

She took a bite out of her slightly cold breakfast thay still tasted perfect regardless. "I made my peace a while ago when I had left for California. I knew I wouldn't get to celebrate it anymore here. I guess I just really miss it already."

"Nora...what happened in California?" He needed to know and he felt he'd given her more than enough time to settle. 

"I... I think what went wrong was...I had put too much hope in it. People who come from nothing don't often get a chance at the kind of success they want." She looked up to see he was looking at her, waiting for her to come out with it. She swallowed and took a deep breath. 

"I had been out there for a few months. I took a bartender job which brought in good money so I can rent a room. Then when I hadn't been able to find any good gigs during the day, I switched to a day job as a waitress." Nora had remembered spending her morning hours surrounded by the sweet aroma of coffee and maple syrup while tending to dozens of orders with avocado toast. 

"It did work. I found some clubs with opening spots to perform. For about a month I would perform 4 nights a week. I didnt get paid but got tips and it felt pretty good to be in front of a bigger audience. A band manager had saw me ans recommended me to perform at a certain spot in Hollywood. He said that a lot of big managers circle there and I would definitely get noticed."

She remembers the struggle of finding a room at the location. They were always booked out. Mostly because they paid their artists and if you wanted a spot you needed an audition. Which wasnt easy. Even with the band managers recommendation. 

"It took nearly 3 months until I finally got an audition. I was so nervous I nearly tripped when I was in front of them. I played a song I wrote which they seemed to like. I honestly couldn't tell..." the three theater owners had stared at her blankly from beginning to the end. It was a nightmare. 

"I sang a cover after when they asked for another song and after that they booked me a Friday night spot. It was my first break in California. I was getting paid to sing finally. Fuck, it was amazing."

She'll never forget the crowd. How kind they were to her 3 song performances. Especially when she had a chance to sing her own songs. The crowd wasn't super large but it was much bigger than what she was used to. 

"I felt like a real performer." She smiles, holding on to that feeling again. "Eventually a big name manager saw me perform and offered an opportunity to open for a huge singer. I honestly can't even recall who it was but it was a huge payout and a chance for really great recognition. Like I was feeling like I finally caught a break."

She pauses to take another bite. After carefully chewing and swallowing a piece of bacon, when continued. "The night comes and I decided to splurge out and get dressed really nice. Like this new black skirt I was so excited for. And as I'm tuning my guitar, that manager guy comes around. He wishes me luck as he touches my neck." She squeezes her eyes shut at that memory. His cold touch. Kylo stiffens up. 

"When I flinched away from him, he just laughed and got closer."

She took a step back, clutched her guitar closer to her chest like a security blanket. As if the guitar would protect her. He walked towards her, backing her in a corner. She didnt want to be afraid. She didnt want this moment. This was supposed to be her big break. 

"Come on princess, you can't expect everything for nothing." He stroked her arm. 

"Please, I... I don't want this." She stammered. 

"You're telling me you rather be singing for pennies? Come now, you didn't come all this way for that. I'm giving you a big shot here. A little thank you would be appreciated." He leaned closer.

"Thank you!" She snapped and ducked away from him. He reached and grabbed her arm and tugged her towards him, a small yelp escaping her lips. 

"Don't be cheeky, princess." He growled at her. Her eyes started to water. She fought with all her might to keep them from falling. She refused to cry in front of him. 

His face then softened. And a smile broke out, not in a kind manner. He let go of her and chuckled again as he walked away, stopping to look back at her when he reached the door. 

"I tell you what, I'll give you a taste of this performance. Go out there and feel that moment. Live in it. Remember it. Because without me, you won't get any more. You can go back to night club blues. Or you accept my offering with a proper thank you. Your choice." He winked at her as he left her alone 

She stood there, lip trembling, tear finally falling down. 

"It was because of how I looked. Not how I sound. He got to me so bad that when they called my name...I choked. I just stood there without even walking on stage. The crew team just shook their heads at me. I just turned around and went home. I wanted a chance to be successful. But not like that. And when I couldn't find any job on my own, I just packed up and left."

She had all her belongings quickly packed and checked to see if her phone was charged. She looked at her guitar case on her bed and reached for it. She gently touched the handle, feeling more as a failure as her fingers lingered on the case. She closed her eyes and let go. Turning around and leaving the room. Her black guitar case left on the bed. 

Kylo stood up and walked over to her. He swiped a thumb over a tear she didnt realize had fallen from her eyes. 

"You are talented. You have something special. Hollywood is filled with shitty perverts who take advantage of talented to people."

"He made me feel like a coward." She let a sob out, followed by a river of tears.

She wanted to run back in her room and cry into her pillow. But he wouldn't let her. She let him guide her head into his chest to cry. It felt strange to cry on him this time, since it wasn't out of fear but for comfort. She needed it. She had tried to bury that pain deep down inside the very end of her memories. She tried to make her friends back home proud. They worked so hard to get her there and she felt she ruined it. She thought she let them down. 

Almost like he can read her, he said "You're not a failure. I promise." He rubbed the back of her head. She held on to his him, leaning her head harder on to his chest. The feel of him, the smell of him made her feel better. But that didn't mean she didn't feel hurt by reliving that awful moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short but I will add a much longer chapter by tomorrow. I'm just a bit winded. Any questions? Also a Halloween chapter after Halloween? Is that okk?


	16. Carve and flame

Nora just wanted to relax and watch TV. Talking about California exhausted her mentally and she just wanted to get out of that miserable feeling. She had been in her room mostly just having Netflix play a show but she barely paid attention to it. She zoned out, fell asleep, and just sat on her bed throughout the day. Kylo had let her be but decided to help her out of the funk she appeared to be in. 

He lightly knocked on her door before coming in. She had her sheets all messed up and scooped all around her like a nest. 

"Hey, can you help me with something?" He asked as he approached the bed. 

"With what?" 

"Just something. Come." He gestered for her to follow him. 

She wanted to protest but she learned that when he says something it usually goes. So she lazily crawled to the edge of the bed and hopped down, following him down the stairs.

He led her to the kitchen where her brows furrowed in slight confusion followed by a small smile. 

The kitchen table had several pumpkins of different sizes, varying in darker or lighter shades of orange. Some carving tools also were spread about on the breakfast counter where also a plate of pumpkin vanilla flavored scones sat. 

'Whats this?" She asked turning to look at him. 

"This place isn't really ready for Halloween. I'm not too great at setting it up but maybe you can help."

She smiled wider as she practically skipped over to the pumpkins. They were in nearly perfect condition. She picked a medium sized pumpkin and placed on the breakfast counter. She didnt hesitate and started lightly sketching out a little design with the scalpel. Kylo poured them both glasses of wine.

"You know, its more fun when you have the music going too." She commented as she started to carve. 

"What do you suggest?" 

He took his tablet out to play a song in the kitchen speakers. He handed it to her do she can pick the Playlist. She was quick to put one together and the first song that played was Nightmare before Christmas This is Hallowen. 

She couldn't stop smiling as she enjoyed the song, carving a pumpkin and definitely reaching out for a scone. 

She carved a evil smiling face on the first pumpkin and then went for a slightly bigger one. She scooped all the insides out and dumped them in a big container Kylo had handed her for the first pumpkin, separating the seeds in a little plate. 

She had used the insides to make a pie once and found she had a knack for it and so was entertaining the idea of doing it again. Especially in a much larger kitchen and better appliances than her previous tiny studio with one little counter space that was already occupied with her 3 dollar coffee pot she had found at a yard sale. 

Thinking about that really made her realize how much better living conditions she was in with a man who really cared for her. 

She carved the Oogie boogie man's face in the second pumpkin, taking pride on doing so without a stencil. Kylo had taken the pumpkins to place white thick candles inside them. 

She had him place one outside the door, telling him its for good luck as to not upset the spirit of Halloween. He didnt believe in any of that but didn't mind playing along to her request. 

She wanted him to carve at least one pumpkin and sat back separating the seeds as he carved the pumpkin to look like it was moaning. 

"Thats so creepy." Nora laughed. 

"Tis the season." Kylo commented. 

They placed the rest of the pumpkins around the patio, lining them close near the waters giving off a orange glow. She loved the look of it.

After they carved the pumpkins, Nora helped him clean up and then baked the seeds. She was surprised when Kylo told her he never tried them before. 

"Have you only ever eaten 5 star meals or something?"

"I was never really a person who snacks. Maybe a pastry now and then but thats it." 

"Edgy." Nora smiled. 

"Are you saying I'm boring? I kill bad men for a living."

"I guess thats a bit edgy." She teased. Was she really okay with that career? She didn't realize how desensitized she had become. 

"Can we eat dinner outside?" She asked.

"Its a little chilly outside."

Nora nodded but couldn't hide the pout that filled her face. She honestly never realized how much she did miss the outdoors. 

Kylo had already ordered their dinner so maybe by the time it arrives he can set something up for them that will make her feel better. He was glad his pumpkin activity seemed to help. 

Poe sat on the couch as he played with blood stained razor blade in his hand. He felt pretty great, savoring the moment. The man was a pedophile who injured one of the small children he was assaulting. Due to a technicality, he only got off with community service. They had also threatened the child's family since he had a political job. It took a few months to set up the kill to make sure it was done clean. 

However, Poe didn't have that patience. He came in impersonating a lawyer. He waited for him to turn around and he pulled him back by the hair, deeply slicing his throat from ear to ear. 

His body dropped with a loud thud. Prompting a voice to call out from upstairs "what was that? Everything okay?"

Poe wiped the blood from his hand on the back of the body. He quietly jogged up the stairs going to the bedroom with the opened door. 

She wasnt his wife, but the woman he had an affair with. She sat on the balcony, drinking wine while reading a tabloid magazine. 

"John?" She turned to see Poe grabbing her quickly by the hair. 

"Like fucking pedophiles?" He said as he held her face an inch away from his. 

It was all supposed to be clean. They wanted it to look like brain annerism. But to Poe that wasn't very fun. He started humming as he continued to flip the blade around in his hands. Her crying catching his attention. He stopped to look at her, tied to a chair with her legs opened. He had wrapped duct tape repeatedly around her mouth. Her face was red from the crying and the tightness of the tape. 

He had raped her aggressively. Enough to definitely had wounded her insides. 

"You knew about that case. You knew what he was charged with. And you knew the kid got hurt bad. To be honest...thats really fucking sick." He got up and walked towards. Her crying intensified the closer he got. 

"You like bad guys?" He tilted his head at her. 

She shook her head quickly. 

"I think you do. As long as they give you what you want. Did I give you what you want?" 

She starts sobbing. 

"Oh cut that bullshit. You had this coming."

He knelt down so his eyes were meeting hers. She continued to cry. 

"Would you like to die slow? Or quick?" He held the blade up. She started shaking and crying as loud as the gag allowed her to. 

He nodded and rose back up. 

"I already used this blade. Don't wanna over do it, right?"

He winked at her and walked away, leaving her alone with the sound of her sobbing fading. As he reached the door, he took out his lighter and flicked it to life, bending down to ignite the liquid he had poured. 

He closed the door behind him as the house slowly started to engulf in flames. He got in his car and sped off before anyone can see he was there.


	17. Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Drug use and violence in this chapter. 
> 
> But also some super duper fluff before it gets a little wild. Enjoy.

Nora woke up to the smell of vanilla and pumpkin. She opened her eyes when she heard her door close gently. She scanned her room, noticing the curtains have been opened, letting in beams of light that gave a warm glow at the foot of her bed. She arched her back as she stretched her arms out. She spotted the source of the scent and rolled to the edge of the bed, grabbing her mug and blowing gently before taking a sip. She closed her eyes, savoring the vanilla pumpkin latte he had made her. She got a hint of brown sugar and cinnamon mixed in. It was amazing.   
  
She brought the mug with her to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth ans washed her face, using her coconut sugar scrub. 

She walked out into the hall, suddenly feeling subconscious of her top. It was long sleeved but it was cropped above her belly button. She didnt like walking around with her skin showing when Poe was home but she wasn't sure if he was even in the house. Feeling too lazy to change, she continued down the stairs to the kitchen where she knew Kylo would be.   
  
There he was, sitting at the table reading from his tablet. His expression looked concerned. He was dressed in dark grey jeans and black knitted long sleeved shirt he had rolled up to his forearms. Nora wondered if he had any other color in his wardrobe.   
  
"Good morning." She chirpped as she entered the kitchen, clutching her mug with both hands.   
  
He looked up when she came in, placed his tablet down on the table. "Good morning."   
  
"Everything okay?" She gestered to his tablet.   
  
"Yea...just work related stuff. Always a good time. Hows the latte?"   
  
"So sweet and rich. Thank you by the way. What if I slept another hour?"   
  
"Thats why I opened your curtains. Hoped the light would have helped. And if that failed I would have made you a new one." He got up and walked over to the oven and pulled out a a plate with a tin covering over it.   
  
"Or you could have just microwaved it?" Nora chuckled.   
  
"Microwaved lattes are trash. Go sit." Kylo instructed as he brought the now uncovered plate to Nora.   
  
He placed it right whee she sat, watching her face light up at the banana French toast with Nutella drizzle. He had lightly powdered them with some powdered sugar.   
  
She dove in immediately as Kylo took a seat across from her, finishing his egg whites and potatoes. He picked his tablet back up continued reading the distressing news of a house fire serveal hours away from their town. A town that Poe was supposed to work.   
  
"Where did you ordered these from?" Nora spoke with a mouthful of French toast.   
  
"I made them." He said, shutting the tablet off. Further reading made him aggravated and he wanted this day to be good. Especially with her.   
  
"Really? I must say you would be a perfect barista if you're ever out of your job." She took another large bite. 

"I'll keep that in mind. Smaller bites."   
  
She kept her eyes on him as she took another large bite.   
  
"Hmmm...I was thinking of doing some Halloween celebrating today since we have the whole house to ourselves. Maybe a movie or several...maybe get some drinks, play some music."   
  
Noras eyes widened as she stopped chewing the massive piece of French toast.   
  
"I would like to have some company but only from girls who aren't bratty. Ah well..." he dramatically sighed as he glanced out the screen doors.   
  
"Okay!" She muffled.   
  
"Im sorry?" He tilted his head at her.   
  
She tried to swallow down the bite quickly, causing her to choke a little but quickly recovered.   
  
"Okay. I'll take smaller bites. Can I pick the movies? How many drinks can we get?" Her questions just rapidly started firing at Kylo.   
  
"Whatever you want. Finish your breakfast and then get dressed. We can hang out by the lake for a while."

She rushed through her breakfast, only slowing down with the occasional stern look from Kylo. Once finished, she hurried up to her room to pick put am outfit. 

She opted for a black flowy skirt that went just about mid thigh and a sheer black crop top with tiny gold moons and suns splattered all over. She had a black choker with a half moon Cresent charm she put on. She completed the outfit with black thigh high socks. She let her hair fall loose and even added some sparkling black eyeliner to her bottom water line on her eyes with a cheap eyeliner pencil she had bought at a supermarket. 

When she went down stairs, Kylo was down by the steps waiting for her. 

"You look beautiful." He smiled. 

"Thank you." She blushed. 

"So what are the regular habits you normally would do today?"

"Eat a sugary breakfast of 2 dollar box of cereal. Followed by going to the store to pick up the best junk and alcohol. Sometimes I'll play some songs when I get home. Read a horror book and then binge on scary movies for the rest of the day."

Kylo seemed to ponder on something for a little bit, making Nora feel a little anxious. 

"Nora..."

"What? Are we not gonna go outside?" She looked out the patio doors, loving the warm autumn glow over the lake. 

"Nora, listen." He took a step closer to her, gently taking her hand in his. "I know, you came here under...some unfortunate circumstances. I know it hasn't even easy to deal with it all."

Nora shrugged. "Poe scared the hell out of me. To be honest, you did a little too. But...with you, I don't know...I guess you made a huge effort to make me feel comfortable and it worked."

She didn't realize this conversation would be happening but some how she was happy it was. It was awkward but it didn't hurt them to address the elephant in the room. 

"I want to do something but I need to know I can completely trust you." Kylo spoke, keeping her hand in this hands. 

"What is it?" 

"I want to take you out of town for a little. Go to a store, get some of the treats I know you want, maybe get some new clothes or things you need."

Nora held her breath, her eyes slowly widening. Was he serious?

"Its been about a month and a half. I know its technically not a lot of time but I don't want you to feel trapped. Despite how we started out, I do want to make it up to you for the drastic life change. But I need to trust that I can leave with you and not have to worry."

Nora didnt realize how long she wasnt blinking until her vision blurred. She shook her head and gathered herself. 

"I won't lie, for the first couple of weeks all I wanted to do was run the hell far away...but I dont know where I would run to. I dont have my apartment anymore, I didn't wanna face my friends who practically raised money to send me out of state to follow my dreams..." she rolled her eyes thinking how much she failed at that. "But now, Kylo...I don't wanna go. Call me nuts but I dont wanna run anymore. I like...being here." She wanted to tell him she liked being with him but she chickened out. Was it too soon? Would she scare him?

He contemplated his decision but ultimately took a deep breath before speaking. "Alright." He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb softly. He smiled at her. "We can go."

She launched herself at him without thinking, wrapping her arms around his waste. 

"Thank you!"

He hugged her back, rubbing the small of her back. He lifted her chin up to look at him. "Please, stay by my side at all times. No running off."

"Okay. I promise." She smiled at him. She couldn't believe she was really going out of the house. She would have jumped at the chance for an opposite to run but she was actually happy to be out with Kylo. 

She put on her worn out converse sneakers and stood close behind Kylo as he opened the door and walked out. She never saw the front of the house before, being how she was brought in unconscious. There was a brown gravel path that led to the large driveway where a black Aston was parked. 

She walked over to the car as Kylo locked the house door. Shes never been inside of a luxury car before. 

Kylo walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her so she can step in. 

She felt the butterflies in her stomach as if she was going on a first date. They indeed had gotten together under unfortunate circumstances but she couldn't deny Kylo worked to make her feel as comfortable as she can be. She couldn't forget those nights of crying and pounding on the door when she was locked in her room, running away from Kylo and begging him to let her go. But somehow, he wasn't the monster she had been worried about. 

Poe sat across from the millionaire in his den at the small round table. Some football game playing on a large screen behind them. The table covered with coke lines and razor blades. Two women the millionaire had picked up from a club lounged on his couch drinking their martinis, giggling as they take in a night of riches. 

Poe had managed to get an invite to a gala the man had been attending for a children's charity. He was able to charm him instantly and gotten a private invite to his home. A job that had been sent to him right after the house he visited before. Stupid agents didn't even check in on him after. All Poe did was message them the job was done and it was clean. They believed him. It was technically true he felt. The job was done. Clean, however...thats another story. 

The millionaire snorted his 8th line. Poe smiled as he took a line of his own. He sat back up, winking at one of the women who glanced his way. She giggled with her friend response. 

"Isaac, I gotta say. This is the best fucking powder I ever had. Where did you get this? International?" The millionaire loudly said, his energy rising. 

"You can say that. I just managed to get some pretty good contacts. I don't really question them to be honest. I pay. They deliver." Poe sipped his whiskey. 

"I never question anyone either when I need something done to tell ya the truth. It just gets done. No matter what and that's all that matters!" The usually light skinned blonde 42 year old man was slowly turning red. His eyes had already gotten more bloodshot then they normally would, almost making him look demonic. 

"I believe you. But you see, I gotta disagree with that logic." Poe leans forward closer to him. "You see, my guy tells me everything. He tells me where he gets them if I ask and I do ask. He'll tell me Mexico, Cuba, Thailand and even France. He'll tell me when it was cut and with what. I always do ask."

The millionaire snorted his 9th line, barely paying attention. He sat back up, smiling at Poe, barely able to hold his head up...barely able to notice the strange feeling of his heart...

"Now, I'm really thankful for your hospitality. Its been very generous and...a little easy on my part." 

The millionaire started breathing heavier, feeling like the air was getting thinner. He unbuttoned the top button of his white shirt that had been slowly getting wet with his sweat.

"This coke was from Cuba by the way. Made only a few days ago. However...your half that I divided for you was cut with fentanyl. Very powerful stuff. I may have added extra. Well, actually alot extra. And you sir, had a lot of it."

The millionaire starts to silently choke, not even getting notice from the two intoxicated women that sat drinking only a few feet away. 

"You see Mr Daniels, when you were selling your daughter for sex before you got all your money, you didn't think in a million years there would be consequences. You didn't think about it all those times she was hospitalized for the damage to her cervix at such a young age, you didn't think about it when her depression got worse and she slit her wrists open, you didn't think about it when she cried and begged for a father...but all she had was a piece of shit like you. You didn't even have the decency to pay for a nice hospital for her and just shipped her away to whoever wanted her since she was all used up and you didn't need her anymore. Those fancy lawyers did you well." 

Mr Daniel's looked at Poe with horror as his eyes were practically bulging, his lips turning blue. 

"Sometimes I think we should be killing the lawyers. It makes more sense to me. But no I guess its not their fault. They're not the ones abusing children after all right?" 

Mr Daniel's slowly started to lose feeling in his limbs. 

"God...that must suck real bad. Its a slow death for you. I could have been much worse. The day is still young though. And I see two untouched whores. Let's see how nasty I can get." He smiled as he got up from the table grabbing two of the razor blades and leaving Mr Daniel's to his overdose. 

He approached the two women who smiled as he got closer. 

"Mr Daniel's over there seems to be a bit of a lightweight. I'm sorry ladies."

"What a shame! Well, what can you bring to the table?" The blonde woman wearing a skin tight gold dress with a slit up the side going practically up to hip. Her spray tanned leg stretching out.

"Call me Poe. And uh...why don't you do me a favor and take off those tiny little panties."

Kylo drove about an hour away to a few towns over. His reason being he wanted to limit the chance of someone bumping into Nora and recognizing her. Sure she didn't feel like a prisoner anymore. But maybe it's not the right time to be around people she knows just yet. He wasnt completely sure how this was supposed to work but all he knows is when she smiles, it makes him happy. 

He took her to a street plaza. Usually people who were wealthy shopped in the area. Nora never been this town and she doesn't know anyone who had. 

Kylo parked and opened her door for her as she got out. She felt a little out of place as she watched the high end women walk around her. Kylo gestered her to walk. 

He noticed her looking at a boutique that had a black lacey dress in the window and without any words he took her inside. He told her to pick out what she liked and promised her there was no issues for him to buy her anything. 

It took some convincing but ultimately she started to look around. She liked the book fashion that seemed to be the main style of the shop and picked out a cream colored thick cardigan, a floor length dark grey skirt, and a pair of black boho boots with a rose design printed on them. 

"What about that dress you saw?" Kylo asked as he pointed towards the window. 

"I didnt see it on the racks...that might be only for display."

"Excuse me." Kylo grabbed the attention of one of the sale ladies. "Can we see the dress in the window please?" 

"Kylo, I don't even know if its my size." Nora nervously urged. 

The sales lady had no problem getting the dress for him. She carefully removed it from the mannequin display and carried it to Nora. 

"Its a dress size 4 miss. Would you like to try it on?" She held out the dress to Nora. 

"Alright." Nora smiled and took the dress as the lady led her to a dressing room. Kylo followed, after he spotted something and mentioned it to the sales women to have ready boxed for him when he gets to checkout. 

Nora tried the dress on and was so glad it fit her so perfectly well. It had long sleeves that went off her shoulders and went all the way past her wrists near her knuckles. The sleeves were lacey with a beautiful intricate pattern. It was velvet around her torso down to her mid thigh where it hugged her hips just right. From mid thigh to the floor, it was lace and flowy. Nora felt like a little witch in the dress and loved it. 

She stepped out of the dressing room to show Kylo who was standing against the wall waiting. 

"Absolutely stunning, little one. How do you like it?" He smiled. 

"I love it so much. I guess I'm a size 4." Nora was beaming. 

"Want to wear it out?" 

"Can I?"

"Of course. Come on." 

They went to the check out where Nora was happy to hear there would be no issues for her to wear the dress out. 

Kylo loaded all her items and some extra to his car. They continued on stopping by a bookstore where Nora picked out 3 horror novels to indulge in. 

After that they drove to a liquor store where Kylo picked out some wine and Nora some rum and other liquors for some interesting cocktails she wanted to make. He let her get whatever she wanted. 

He stopped by a small grocery store where she picked out some snacks under his request not too go too heavy on the sugar. 

After they seemed to get everything he took them back home as started reading her new Stephen King novel It. 

When they arrived back she helped him bring in all the things and questioned the extra things bagged from the boutique. 

"I had them bag everything you had your eyes on. I'm surprised you didn't notice them when we loaded them in the car." 

"I was too excited over the dress honestly." She sheepishly admitted. 

But she was overjoyed at the new clothes he got her. She rushed to bring them all to her room. Meanwhile Kylo put the drinks on the kitchen island prepared Noras snacks in the livingroom. 

She went into the kitchen and made 2 cocktails she made up when she was working at the bar, Undead Haven. It consists of Blanco tequila, montenegro, honey ginger syrup, lemon juice and beet juice. It resembled what blood looks like in 80s slasher films. It had a strong kick that Kylo surprisingly enjoyed. 

They started with the movie Carrie, the original. Followed by Halloween which threw off Kylo but he didn't question it. After the two movies they took a break to order some pizza, since the first time Kylo had given her pizza she didn't eat it. Some how it made her feel guilty although it was understandable. 

After they ate they sat by the lake watching the sun start to hover close to the water, creating a red and gold sky. Nora brought out the guitar Kylo gave her and sang a few dark songs to him, starting with The Hanging Tree. 

"I have something for you." He said when she finished her song. 

She put down the guitar and looked at him curiously as he took out a small box from his pocket from the boutique. He handed it over to her. 

She took off the white lid and dropped her jaw when she saw the necklace. It was on a black cord, with a a white gold sun and Cresent moon as the chains. There was turquoise stone beading along the cord. She picked it up from the box, admiring how much this was perfect to her taste. 

"Kylo...this is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you for everything!" 

He took the necklace from her hand and walked behind her to clip it behind her neck, moving her long locks gently to the side. When he finished his hand lingered on her shoulder, her hand rising to rest on his. 

He continued to turn her around to face him where he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down to hers. 

She brought her arms around his neck and he lowered himself down, laying her along the loud sofa on the deck. He kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck. As she lifted her leg, his hand caressed her bare thigh as the dress exposed her skin. 

He pulled away to give her look, questioning if he should go on. She nodded in response and he undid his belt. His fingers grazed her slit, causing a moan to fall from her lips. 

"Beautiful..." he said as he licked her juice from his fingers. 

He kissed her more as he inserted himself inside her, her nails clawing at his back as her toes pointed. 

"Kylo!" She moaned as he continued on, giving her orgasm after orgasm that echoed over the lake. 

They finished off their evening with Freaky because she likes to end her marathon on a recent film but begin with an oldie. Kylo was surprised at how much he actually enjoyed Freaky. He wasnt one for comedy horror but the movie was entertaining for him and her little comments made it more fun to watch. 

It was a little passed 2am when he called it a night for them and she went to go up the stairs. 

Half way up she turned to look at him. "Kylo...today was the best Halloween I had in years. Thank for that." 

"Anytime, little one." He smiled at her and she continued up the stairs. 

She wanted to ask if she can go to his room instead but her nerves got the best of her as she continued to her room. 

He watched her leave and wish he'd ask her to sleep in his room. Not even for more sex but just to feel her in his arms as they slept. But he didn't wanna push her boundaries. Even so today was a good day. An amazing day. 

Poe sped down the nearly empty highway, cigarette lit, music blasting, knuckles bloodied. He found his new drug and he couldn't get enough. He couldn't wait to get back to the house. He knew it was a matter of time before they figured out how he'd been going on with his assignments. But he figured he would have plenty of time to get what he wants before then. He got his high for the week. Now he wanted his pleasure. He wanted her and he couldn't get there fast enough. 


	18. Poe let's loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!! Rape

Poe drove back into the town they've been staying in, pulling over at a dive bar. It wasn't fancy or anything hes used to. He didn't care, he just wanted a drink. He knew he was out of beer at the house and didn't feel like a trip to the store. 

Stepping inside the oddly packed bar, noticing there had been a pay per view event and people were now calming down after, he went straight towards the end of the bar. The bartender saw him sit and took his drink order, quickly delivering his Heineken. 

At least they were fast. He was feeling a high from his last "job". He let the society know that it was done. Clean. The positive about that one was the man was a coke head. A few people in his life knew that about him. It wasn't a tight kept secret. What people didn't know was how aggressive coke can make him. At least that's how Poe made it look when he beat those women to a pulp, shoving their panties down their throats as he slit their necks open. Yeah Mr Daniels was a violent man. 

Whatever. He had it coming. 

A redhead woman took a seat next to Poe. She caught his attention when she ordered a scotch. 

"Bad night?" Poe asked her. 

"What makes you think that?" She asked, looking over to him. Her slightly tear stained cheeks and puffy grey eyes gave it away. 

"A woman who orders scotch isn't typically having an upbeat day. At least not women under 30." Poe smiled at her. 

The woman blushed and smiled gently. "Kind of you. I'm actually 34."

"Nice try." Poe laughed. 

"Honest. My ex believed it. Went for a younger girl. Every week. I finally decided to let him go after ignoring all the obvious signs." The bartender placed her drink in front of her. 

"Thats on me. Forget that scumbag. Don't let him make that pretty face cry." Poe turned to face her. 

She smiled and pushed a stand of her straight hair behind her ear. "Thats really nice of you. Thank you."

He lifted his beer. "How about we make this a fresh start for you. Starting tonight. Its not too late. Wanna go grab something to eat?" He took a long swig of his beer. 

"I don't know, it's a little late for me. I dont even know your name." She chuckled. 

"Its Oscar." He smiled. "And yours?"

"Jodi."

"Hi Jodi." He winked at her. 

"Hi Oscar." She smiled. 

"Now we ain't strangers anymore. Come on, let me take you to this sweet sandwich shop I found. They closed now but they always do me little favors if I ask nicely. Its a little gem of this town the way I see it."

"Alright. You convinced me." She finished her scotch and picked up her purse. 

Poe left a 50 dollar bill on the bar and escorted Jodi to his car. 

"I can drive and meet you there?" She offered when she pointed to her car on the lot. 

"Nah, come take the ride with me. I'll drive you back to your car. I promise." 

She nodded and got in his car. He drove about 20 minutes away, hearing her talk about the turning point of her previous relationship and now trying to figure out what to do. He threw in suggestions for hobbies that made her giggle and wonder if she'd be good enough for any of it. 

He pulled up in front of a deli that had the gates completely closed and the street lights surrounding were off. It was a large parking lot that had a liquor store and a closed down dry cleaners as well as the deli. 

"I texted him on our way out. Its gonna be a few more minutes." He told her. 

She nodded, keeping her eyes on his. She smiled, as he leaned in to kiss her. 

She accepted and kissed him in return. Their kisses turned to a steamy make out session where he ended up pushing down her seat so he could straddle her. 

He unzipped his pants and yanked down her underwear harshly which was easily accessible from the short dress she wore. 

"Ow!" She cried. 

"Sorry." He muttered, slightly surprised she still let him in. 

After a minute, she seemed to climax but he couldn't find relieve. It didn't feel as good as he hoped. He reached down and grabbed her throat and thrusted harder, squeezing tighter and tighter. 

Her moans turned to gasps of air. She attempted to push his hand off but he held on tighter. 

"Yeah. That's it." He growled. It was feeling good now. 

She started to panic and clawed at his arm. He didn't make no attempt to stop her. He kept going until her eyes rolled, her gasps stopped, her body went limp. He pulled himself out of her quickly, still unable to cum. 

He looked down at the dead woman and grumbled. He opened his door and dragged her out. Walking back into the driver seat. He drove off, heading home. 

That was a let down. He listened to her stupid problems just to get nothing out of it. Well, a little something for a few seconds but it wasn't enough. 

He quietly walked in the house, taking a water bottle out of the refrigerator. He gulped it all within seconds and left the bottle on the counter. He wasnt a messy person but he just enjoyed getting under Kylos ocd skin. 

As he made his way down the hall upstairs, he paused when he came to Noras door. He softly opened it, quietly stepping inside. She was asleep at the edge of her bed, covers up to her shoulders. He pulled down the covers to see she was sleeping in a very thin off the shoulder top that was a little loose and only boy short underwear. 

His mouth watered and his cock hardened. He knew what he needed. His mind was lost in his lustful thoughts he didn't realize he had his fingers pulling her panties down gently. His hand was caressing her inner thigh, a moan falling from his lips. 

"Poe?" 

He snapped out of the high he was experiencing when he heard her low voice. He looked at her face and sure enough, she was wide awake, eyes wide with terror. 

Fuck it. He quickly threw his hand over her mouth and brought his face an inch away from hers. She whined under his hand. 

"Shh! No see, we're not gonna make any fucking noise right now. You hear me?" He harshly whispered to her. "Im gonna tell you whats gonna happen. I'm gonna touch wherever I feel like. You ain't gonna say a damn thing to him. Because if you scream. If you cry. If you look a slight bit off or uncomfortable around him, I'm gonna go to that bar and visit that old couple and cut them up in their sleep. You understand me, princess?" He sneered. 

Tears fell from her eyes as she nodded quickly. 

"Good. Good see, just behave. Maybe you'll like it." He grabbed her underwear from the bed where he discarded them and rolled them up to a ball. 

"Open your mouth." He told her. 

"Poe, please I won-" she was cut off as he shoved the panties in her mouth. 

When she cried he gave her a sharp look, warning her silently what he would do. She quieted down, squeezing her eyes shut as Poe started to touch her again. This time he made his way to her mound. 

She tensed and flinched as his fingers traced her slit. He chuckled as his other hand went under her top to grope her breast. 

"I gotta be honest, this isn't the first time I've done this. The first time, I had a little help. Kept you sleeping. I had a long few days so I guess it slipped my mind. But having you watch me, those big pretty eyes..." he whispered. 

She turned her face away from him, tears cascading. 

She cried when he entered her with his fingers. 

"Ahh, don't make a sound." He warned. 

He began to unzip his pants and Nora shook. She instantly rolled away on the bed, spitting out the panties. 

She attempted to run around the bed to get to the door but Poe grabbed her and threw her right back on the bed, his hand clamping over her mouth as she struggled. 

"Its okay, we can make this fun!" Poe smiled. 

She tried to scream but he pressed harder over her face as he pulled his cock out of his pants, rubbing the head against her inner thigh. 

"You feel that? You feel how hard you make me?"

She struggled in his arms until he shook her. 

"Hey!" He silently hissed. She stopped struggling and whined. "I swear to God I will cut them all up. Fuck it, I'll even burn your hubby alive. Think I wont?" 

The look he gave her terrified her. He always made her uncomfortable and scared but this was something else. This was a living nightmare and no matter how hard she tried to wake up, he still hovered over her with that terrifying look in his eyes. 

He removed his hand from her mouth and started to quickly rub her clit, which had no affect on her other than praying it would stop. 

"Come on, get fucking wet." He mumbled. 

"Why?" Her voice was trembling. 

"Because..." he spit in his hand. "I can."

He zipped up his pants and left her room, quickly returning with a warm wet cloth. He wiped down her stomach and thighs from the mess he made on her. 

He was surprisingly gently as he wiped, almost like he was mocking her. 

"There we go, all cleaned up."

She stared at the ceiling motionless, tears constantly falling. 

"Remember now, this never happened. And you'll show no signs of it. He sees you been all happy lately so don't change a thing. I'll be at that bar so damn fast."

He finished cleaning her and stood up waiting for her to say something. But she only sniffled, trying to hold back more tears that still continued to fall from her face. He backed away, leaving the room and closed the door behind him silently. 

She rolled to her side, bringing her knees into to cradle herself. She let herself sob as quietly as she could, grabbing a pillow so she can bury her face in it as she cried. 

She didn't want to get up. She didn't sleep at all and cried most of the night. She knew she looked awful. But she also didn't want to stay on that bed any longer. She heard Kylo leave his room not too long ago and if she stayed in bed too long he'd come up for her, most likely with a coffee in her mug. 

She forced herself up and grabbed a pair of leggings and a black sweater out of her dresser along with socks, bra and panties and headed to the shower. 

She put the water on and quickly threw off her clothes and stepped in. The water was a little hotter than she usually like it but she didn't care. She wanted to scrub and burn off every trace of him. Every part of her he touched. 

She took her loofah and rubbed so hard on her skin it started to nearly bleed at the scratches from the rough material. She started crying all over again. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet. She slipped and fell back, landing on her bottom. She dropped her loofah and starting to silent sob as she dropped her head to her knees. 

Kylo was looking at his tablet when Poe walked in the kitchen grabbing a water. 

"How did it go?" Kylo asked, not looking up from the tablet. 

Poe turned to look at him, twisting the bottle open. 

"How what go?"

"You had 2 jobs." Kylo stated. 

"Yeah. They went fine. Quick and easy wack jobs out of this world." Poe smiled as he tookna sip of his water. 

"What happened with the first one?" Kylo looked up at him, placing the tablet on the table giving Poe his full attention. 

"The guy died." Poe shrugged. 

"Why was the house on fire Poe?"

"That part wasn't me. I killed him and left. Cyanide." Poe was tensing. 

"There was another body in the fire. A woman." 

"There was no one there when I got there but him."

Kylo stood up and walked closer to Poe who was visibly tensing up as Kylo got closer. 

"They uncovered security footage from the house."

Poes eye twitched slightly. 

"Yeah? What they see?"

"Hux had our men confiscate it before investigators can try to look through. No one see anything yet. But if they were to see something...what would they see?"

Poe put down his water and tried his best to stand tall compared to Kylo but it wasn't much of an effort. 

"Trying to accuse me of something there?" Poe tilted his head. 

Before Kylo answered, he turned his head towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Nora standing there, her skin around her collarbone a little red. She applied some makeup to her face especially around the eyes. She was slightly heavy handed with her eyeliner and smudged the bottom to give herself a grunge look. But mostly to hide the redness. 

"Hey, good morning." Kylo smiled at her and walked over to kiss her on the head. 

He tilted her chin up to look at him. "You okay?"

She seemed to take a second before answering. "Yeah, I just woke up with a headache."

She smiled softly as she tucked a damn stand of hair behind her ear. 

"Want some advil?" Poe suggested. 

Kylo noticed how she tensed at the sound of his voice. Nora didn't answer right away. 

"Nora?" Poe called out, sticking his head out trying to get a view of from behind Kylo. 

"No. Thanks. It will go away on its own." She answered him. 

"How about we go for a drive to get coffee?" Kylo suggested. 

She slightly perked up. "Yeah. That'd be nice."

"Go get your shoes on." He patted her on her lower back. 

She hurried upstairs to get her sneakers on. 

"Letting her out the house?" Poe hoped the subject they previously discussed was done. 

"Yeah. I'm gonna take her out for the day." He turned back to look at Poe. "And we're not done."

Nora came back down wearing her new boots Kylo had bought her on Halloween. 

"How they fit?" Kylo asked pointing the shoes. 

She smiled, happy he noticed. "Good. I love them."

"They look great on you. Come on, Starbucks or Dunkin?"

He opened the door for her, following her out. 

"Dunkin." She replied as she walked over to his car. 

He opened the door for her and closed it as she got in. He went around to the otherside and quickly got in, buckling up and turning the car, exiting the driveway. 

He glanced at Nora who seemed more relaxed as they left the house but something was off. She fiddled with her thumbs, picking at the chipped black polish. 

"Nora, whats wrong?"

Nora looked up at him. Was she being too obvious?

"Nothing. Why?"

"Did Poe say anything to you?"

"No...I didn't know he was even home till this morning." She looked down immediately. She knew when she lies it can be visible on her face. 

"You know you can tell me if something is wrong." He told her softly. 

"I know. Thank you. I think I'm...um...I think my monthly thing is coming..." she tried her best to say it without the heavy awkwardness that followed but failed. Also technically wasn't a lie. She did think it was coming soon. 

"Okay. Need me to stop somewhere to pick up anything?" 

"Just any store is fine." She smiled at him. 

He nodded, taking her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles softly as he continued driving. He didn't believe her. 


	19. Phone calls

Kylo had gotten Nora the feminine products she needed, along with some treats and a very sweet latte. Her mood seemed to perk up throughout the morning and he almost forgot how off she had been. Maybe she was telling the truth?

But after they had their breakfast at a very warm and cozy diner, he took her back home where he noticed she had started tensing again after seeing Poes car still parked in the driveway. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked as he put the car in park. 

"I'm just cramping a little. I'm okay other than that." She answered keeping her head down. 

He knew pushing further would most likely upset her so he kept quiet as they both exited the car. He grabbed her bag if goodies from the trunk and headed inside with her. 

"I'm just gonna lay down upstairs." She said as they entered. 

He handed her the bag and kissed the top of her head. Her eyes squeezed shut, holding back the urge to collapse in his arms and beg for him to get rid of Poe. She wanted to with everything that was inside of her. But Poe terrified her more than anything and with fear of him harming her friends, she quietly smiled up at him and headed off to her room. 

Kylo stepped into the kitchen to see Poe behind the sliding doors on the deck patio, sitting up straight reading something from his phone intently. He was about to go out to him but his phone rang. 

He didnt recognize the number and hesitantly answered. 

"Hello?"

"Ben..." her voice cracked. 

Kylos eyes widened in realization. 

"Mom?"

"Its so wonderful to hear your voice Ben!" He can tell she had been smiling as she spoke. 

He walked out of the front door quickly to talk in private. 

"How did...did Luke.." he seemed to stammer. 

"Yes. I asked him to let me reach you. The hell with what happens. What are they gonna do? Exile me?"

Kylo chuckled. 

"I've missed talking to you. Luke mentioned a girl." Her voice was calmer now. 

Nora sat on her bed looking through the bag until she found her Hershey almond bar. She laid on her side, hoping to build up an appetite for her favorite treat. It was hard to eat with Kylo watching her all morning. Shes not much of an actress so to pretend there's nothing wrong was very difficult. 

She opened the wrapper and just stared at the chocolate. She put it down on her bed just staring at it. It was her favorite and any time she had ever been upset or not in a singing mood, this was always the cure. But it wasn't working and suddenly something broke inside her and she started to sob. 

He had gone into her room and violated her. He didnt care if he was caught he just did it. She hated being helpless and even more so that he was the one to make her feel that way. She once didn't know how she felt about Kylo but now she felt as if she was damaged for him. If he knew would he want her anymore? Would he be disgusted? 

Her sobs suddenly haulted when she felt a hand grip her thigh and turn her on her back. 

"Hey, you wanna keep it the fuck down?" Poe stood over her, sinisterly staring down at her. 

She sat up, edged herself to the back of the bed quickly. "Why are you in here? Kylos downstairs and-"

"Hes out front on a call. Must be super important that he'd need to isolate himself for it..." he glanced out the door as he mumbled on. 

Kylo left her alone inside the house with Poe? Granted he was right outside, but anything can happen in a few moments and who knew how long he'd be out there for. 

"You're lucky I heard you and not him."

"Please just leave me alone. I haven't said anything. Please I'm just keeping my distance so he won't bother about anything." She begged, tears falling all over her shirt. 

"You're too fucking obvious. Maybe you need more motivation to keep you on your best behavior." He grinned as he lunged himself at her on the bed. 

She cried as he clamped his hand over her mouth and shove his other hand down her pants. 

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way and if Poe hadn't been so stupid. I mean...he could have hurt her too if I hadn't been there with him."

"Poor thing must have been terrified."

"Yeah, she was. But she put on a good front about it. Scratched the hell out of him too." He smiled lightly. 

"How is she now?"

"Shes adjusted pretty well. I know still misses her life but to be honest...her life before wasn't all sunshine. Shes never had a real decent meal. She wasn't used to having one every day."

"Did you see where she lived previously?"

"No but Luke looked into it for me. It wasn't bad but it wasn't great. Shes been on her own for a while."

"How is she with you?"

He smiled softly as he thought about how she's warmed up to him. More than that even. 

"Honestly, she seems happy with me. I tried to make it as easy as I can on her."

"Thats good. I know how scary it must have been but im happy shes okay with you now. Think of ever doing a ceremony for her?"

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Mom..."

"I know, I know. Luke warned me about that." She chuckled. 

"Its just...not now. We havent even lived alone yet."

"About that...when is he gone?"

Kylos expression hardened. "Soon. Hux emailed me saying they've been keeping tabs on him since his first job. There's been multiple bodies aside from his targets."

"Something hasn't been right with him as long as your father can remember. He was upset when he had found out Poe was to shadow you. Luke figured your way would rub off on him but that didn't quite work, did it?"

"No. I wanted him out the moment Nora had to stay. I dont like how he looks at her. He tried to behave himself but I see it. I still see his side eyes and I know he said soemthing to her recently. She's been off today and nervous at the sight of him. I don't know what but if I have to you know I'll-"

"I know. But for now, best to let the higher upside handle him. Are they doing anything soon?"

"I'm waiting on Luke to call."

Kylo heard the door open behind him and turned to see Poe closing it as he walked towards his car. 

"Going to my brothers!" Poe called out to Kylo as he opened his car door and stepped inside. As soon as it turned on, he peeled out of the driveway. 

"Was that him?" 

"Yeah. Listen let me let you go, I'm gonna check up on Nora. I'll...I'll call."

"I'm here when you need me. I'm always here."

Kylo hung up and took a second to compose himself. He wished his uncle gave him a heads up so he could mentally prepare for her call but he knew Luke would have a million excuses followed by a million more to defend himself. 

He walked upstairs and was heading to Noras room but stopped when he heard her shower on. He backed away, going downstairs to leave her be and decided to give Luke a call. 

The phone only rang once when Luke answered. 

"I was just about to call." Luke said. 

"How convenient." Kylo rolled his eyes. 

"Listen. I'm coming in on Friday with the knights."

Kylos brow furrowed. "How many?" 

"Four."

"Christ...what did he do?"

"We recovered the footage from the house...the kid is fucking sick. He raped the woman viciously. Several times might I add. Left her to burn alive."

Kylo froze. "Hes been in this house..."

"Listen to me Kylo-"

"Hes been around Nora!" Kylos voice rising. 

"Listen!"

"I told you I didn't want him-"

"Ben!" Luke shouted. 

Kylo quieted down. 

"Listen to me now. Do not lose yourself with that fucking temper of yours. We'll be there in 2 days. Keep yourself calm and do not let him know. You hear?"

Kylos jaw clenched and he took a deep breath. "You're lucky he just left."

"Where did he go?"

"To his brothers."

"Alright. He usually stays there for a day or two so just stay calm. Act like nothing is wrong."

"You better hurry your asses." Kylo hung up. 

Nora sat on the shower floor for the entire time she was in it. She had started scrubbing her inner parts until she dropped down crying. He hurt her again. With Kylo several feet away unaware. She didn't know what to do. She just wanted to fade away. 

She had her head buried in her knees, hot water pounding on her head. Her sobs had ceased and her tears had blended in with the water. Once more she found herself losing track of time. 

When she felt a pair of hands gently touch her hands, she immediately panicked. She started to cry out and thrash.

"Nora!"

"No more!" She cried. 

"Nora look at me!" 

The hands held her face and she looked into Kylos eyes, calming herself down. She threw herself in his arms and started cry into his shirt. 

"Its okay." He whispered in her ear as he held her close. 

They sat on the floor, shower still running, Kylo now wet with her on him. He didn't care. 


	20. Something wrong?

Poe stumbled as he gripped entering the house. He struggled locking it behind him. He chuckled to himself, finding humor in the fact he may have had a little too much to drink. His brother did have a large exquisite bar in his house that he favored so much. 

He looked up the stairs with irritation. "Might as well make that climb." He muttered to himself as he began to ascend. He held on to the railings on both sides and used them to pull himself up. He hummed quietly to himself as he made his way to the top. 

When he got to the second floor, he stopped right at Nora's door. He wasn't sure if he can indulge quietly with her. Its bad enough she struggled to quiet down her crying. He took a step towards his room but stopped again. Then again, he was supposed to be gone for another week. Why not one last treat before he leaves?

He turned on his heel and walked into her room. He went straight to her bed where her quilt was all twisted like a nest. She might have anticipated him and attempted to hide herself until she fell asleep. He chuckled at the silly attempt. He leaned forward and moved her quilt slowly, unable to see her. He continued to pull at her quilt until he had it completely off the bed. She was no where to be seen. 

"The fuck?" He wasn't sure if he was just too drunk or she really wasn't there. 

"Something wrong?" 

Poe turned around and felt cold immediately upon seeing Kylo leaning against her dresser. He tapped a button on his phone and her lights when on. He stood there, glaring through Poe. If looks could kill Poe knew he'd be vaporized. How long has he even been in here? 

Poe tried to hide his panic. Had she ratted him out? She couldn't have. He knew he put a strong fear in her, she'd be too afraid to open her mouth. Then again Kylo was like a fucking human lie detector and she was no actress. 

He silently composed himself as he tried to muster up a dignified reason for being in her room but his mind wasn't cooperating. If he hadn't had so many drinks. 

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Kylos voice was a low growl. 

"I heard something." He answered quickly. 

"You heard something." It wasn't a question. More like a mocking statement. 

"Yeah. Was walking by and I swear I heard something. Thought maybe...she was trying to run or something." Poe shrugged. 

Kylo stood up and stalked slowly towards him. He hated himself for stepping back. He felt like a coward. It was unfair for Kylo to constantly look down on him. Sure he was bigger than he was, and maybe a little stronger. But Poe was just as intimidating as Kylo was. He knew that in every fiber of himself he was. 

"I am struggling with every ounce of strength...not to rip your spine out of your body." He growled again. 

"What? You serious? I just thought I heard something, what is that a crime?" Poe nervously chuckled. 

"Go back to your brothers. And stay there." Kylo jaw clenched. 

"The fuck?"

"I told Luke I'm off your training. He'll be by to assign someone else. I'm done with you. I dont wanna see you anywhere near her ever again. Or next time...you won't survive it." Kylo walked away from Poe, heading towards the door. 

Poe scoffed. "You can't just fucking tell me what do-"

Within a second Kylo had turned and slammed him hard against the wall, knocking over a lamp in the process. His hand squeezed tightly at his throat, his long slender fingers digging harshly into his skin. 

"Do not think for one second that I won't go against the order!" Kylo spat, his face only an inch from Poes as he had to lower down to meet his eyes. 

Poe gasp for air as Kylo stared coldly into his eyes. Kylo would have gladly let him die without a second thought. But it would also be his head on the chopping board. So with great reluctance, he loosened his grip and let Poe go. 

Poe dropped to his knees as he wheezed, rubbing his neck. He stumbled out of the room, clumsily making his way downstairs and out the door. 

Kylo listened for the sound of his car turning on and driving away. He then took several minutes to calm himself down. After a few deep breaths, he picked up the broken lamp and discarded it downstairs, taking it to the garbage outside by the driveway. 

Once back inside, he got himself a glass of cold water and made a phone call to Luke. 

"Hes going to his brothers." Kylo spoke as soon as the phone was answered. 

"He was supposed to wait there." Lukes annoyed response. 

"He did something to Nora. I couldn't have him here anymore without killing him."

"What? What did he do?"

"I don't know yet. She wouldn't say. But whatever it was shes real fucking scared for her friends at the bar. So if you can help me out and send some people there just to stake out until hes not an issue..."

"I guess I can send two men in a few hours. Go take care of her. I'll be in touch. You can relax now."

Kylo hung up. 

"Doubt it."

He made his way upstairs, passing Noras room and going straight to his bedroom. He made sure to keep his movements quiet as he entered, making sure not to wake her up. 

He placed his water on the coaster that rested on his nightstand and proceeded to quietly get into the bed. She stirred only slightly, a soft moan breathing out through her lips. He gently stroked her head, his thumb softly rubbing her temple. 

She had tried her hardest to keep her composure and play it off like nothing was wrong. But when she panicked at Kylos touch, she lost it. She sobbed into him while on that shower floor, soaking him in the process. Of course, he never cared. He let her breakdown and tried to comfort her as best as he could. 

"What has he done?" He had asked her. Because he knew it was Poe who had her feeling this way. 

"No! No! No no no!" She kept shaking her head. 

"Nora, just trust me...he won't hurt you anymore."

"But he'll hurt my friends if I say anything!" She blurted out. She had put her hands over her mouth, regretting the words that she couldn't stop. 

That was all Kylo needed. He knew Poe had done something vile that he had to force her obedience with a threat. The whole nice guy act was only for show. It was Poes stupid attempt to distract him. Kylo never bought it anyways. He never thought how far Poe would go however and for that he had only himself to blame. 

He had spent the day soothing Nora. Did everything to keep her calm and even managed a small smile. He didn't smother her, gave her space when she needed it but she also didn't want to be alone. So he stayed in the livingroom with her mostly as she didnt want to be in her room. He sat with her on the couch, rubbed her head for her, made her dinner and coffee. When night time came, she dreaded entering her room but it was Kylo who decided to take her to his. 

She started to cry again, afraid of what Poe might do. 

"Its gonna be taken care of. He won't be back." Kylo promised. 

He let her watch TV until she fell asleep. It was around then he heard Poe stumbling with the door. He didn't plan ahead. He just found himself going in to her room and simply waited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter but ill be able to update next week. Also I'm so happy to announce I just received my cosmetology license and just started college for my bachelor in screenplay writing!


	21. A day of Bliss

Nora began to stir awake with the aroma of vanilla hitting her nostrils. She lifted her head up slowly, squinting as she looked around. She was in Kylos room, she remembered going to bed there. She turned her head the other way after feeling something being placed near her on the bed and seeing a tray with a plate of vanilla flavored waffles drizzled with caramel sauce and banana slices. Kylo was at the edge of the bed holding her mug that was filled with hazelnut coffee and sweet cream creamer and brown sugar. It made the bedroom smell like a small breakfast Cafe.   
  
She arched her back to stretch, releasing a tiny mew sound as she started to sit up.   
  
"I can eat on the bed?" Her voice still filled with sleep cracked.   
  
He smiled as he handed her the mug. "Yes. For now." He winked.   
  
She blew on the hot steam before taking a sip. She loved the way he brewed her coffee. He always took her sweet tooth into consideration but of course made sure to never over do it. He had joked with her once that he didn't want her to loose her teeth with the amount of sugar she wanted to consume.   
  
"Is...um..." she struggled to ask.   
  
"Hes gone." Kylo stated.   
  
"For how long?"  
  
"He won't be back. It's just us now."  
  
"Oh. So what happens now?"  
  
"Lets not worry about it right this second. Just eat your breakfast, okay?"   
  
She nodded as she sat more upright and crossed her legs Indian style so she can put the tray in front of her. He put the TV on and handed her the remote so she can choose something to watch. She settled on Supernatural and he sat beside her, sipping his coffee as he just watched the show with her.   
  
He normally did his work while she would watch her shows or movies but he decided to give her show a chance and found himself enjoying it. She noticed that he would hum in interest when certain lines work spoke about the occult or if one of the characters snapped a baddass retort to an unnecessary comment. She actually liked that they were viewing the show together this morning.   
  
Her day was certainly starting off much better than her day before. She didn't tell Kylo about what Poe had done to her but she knew she had accidentally implied something. It was enough to make him get rid of Poe. He told her he was gone and that it will just be the two of them living together. Does this mean they'd stay at the lake house? Will he leave her alone to work? What does their future hold?   
  
She did know for sure with Poe gone things at least can be much more comfortable going forward.   
  
  
  
After breakfast she washed up and got dressed in comfortable clothes which consisted of loose linen black pants, and a thick cotton cropped long sleeved shirt that went right around her naval. She felt a little more comfortable showing some skin now that Poe was gone.   
  
She even took her guitar to the deck and tried to play a few soft songs. She was in a much better mood but she still couldn't shake the awful memories of what he had done to her. She felt sick each time the thought would make its way to her mind. She forced it to the depths of her mind and would instead play a song to hide the pain. 

  
"Do you write your own music?" Kylo asked as he came out to join her.   
  
"I did, occasionally." She shrugged.   
  
"Anything you ever performed?"  
  
"I mean, once. At the bar. It went pretty well, the crowd seemed to enjoy it."  
  
"Can I hear?"  
  
She smiled softly.  
  
She started to strum on the guitar a gentle melody.   
  
She hummed along as she tried to remember the beginning words.   
  
_I'm here waiting_  
  
 _For that moment to come my way_  
  
 _Am I selfish for thinking of me_  
  
 _Or do I just wanna end the wait_  
  
 _I'm here hoping_  
  
 _That all the restless nights will pay off_  
  
 _That everyday that goes on_  
  
 _Will finally stop being so rough_  
  
 _I'm here..._  
  
 _Im always here...._  
  
  
  
She started to drift away from the song, ending it slowly. Kylo looked at her confused.   
  
"I wish I wrote that better." Whe admitted.   
  
"What was wrong with it?"  
  
"Its too...depressing. I wrote it because I was miserable. Thankfully I dont think anyone noticed."  
  
"Theres nothing wrong with putting your feelings into your songs." He got up and walked closer to her. "Although I do hope that things maybe have gotten a little more easier for you since you initially wrote this."  
  
"You've been amazing to me Kylo." She smiled at him.   
  
She always said despite the circumstances that brought then together, he's been good to her. However there was one thing that damaged her and she hoped that he was gone for good.   
  
"I think its fair to say, you've been amazing to me too." He sat beside her on the cushioned bench.   
  
She blinked in surprise.   
  
"You make me smile. Even when you're not around. Taking care of you is comforting. The sound if your voice calms me. Whether you're singing or not it just does. But when you sing...its magical Nora." He placed his hand on hers.   
  
No one has ever said anything like that to her.   
  
She brought her hand up to his smooth jaw, her fingers caressing his cheekbones. How did she get so lucky with him?  
  
He leaned in and kissed her. She accepted it, placing her guitar down against the bench so she can his face in her hands. He rubbed the back of her head, pulling away softly to kiss her forehead before he leaned back.  
  
He wasnt sure if going any further sexually would be the best decision after what she must have been feeling. He still had no idea what Poe had done and knew once he found out, he'd kill him. He was just glad he wasn't his problem any more.   
  
"Want to go out for dinner?" He asked her.   
  
"Yes, please." She smiled.   
  
"Okay, get dressed."  
  
  


Poe stood hovering over his brothers bathroom sink. His hands grip the edges tightly as he took in a shaky breath and lifted his head, staring at his sinister reflection. He had been furious. More so at himself which is what made it worse. He nearly pissed himself when he stumbled and ran out of the lake house. Practically ran away straight to his brothers. He was a coward and at Kylos mercy. He was disgusted. 

He knew that they all thought of him as a joke but after what happened with Kylo and his cases, he screwed up bad enough to make them feel like they were right. What was the big deal? He killed the men who got away with being scumbags practically. Why did it matter how it was done? It isn't like they'll be missed. Then again, he did also kill a few innocent women. However were they really innocent? Schmoozing to these crappy men, they had to know about their deeds. Even if not, they must have done something to deserve he was sure. 

Then again, he didn't care. He killed them because it felt amazing. Almost better than sex with Nora and he loved screwing her. He wasnt even sure what was his favorite part. The fear in her eyes, the crying, the fact that she was Kylos property and he took her when he wanted it. Sure she felt good around him too but something about the rest made it better. 

Then the Supreme leaders lackies have the nerve to have him taken into custody. To strip him of whatever power he had left. 

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Poe screamed as he glared at himself. He then put his fist through the mirror, shattering it in seconds. He ignored the pain and instead breathed it in. He used it. He needed it. 

"I think you're lying." Nora smirked. 

"Why am I lying?" He sipped his whiskey. 

"No way is your favorite color blue."

"Why can't my favorite color be blue?"

"Its not realistic. You're more if a black or red maybe. But blue?"

"Ill have you know that I am drawn to the color blue because of the time I spent looking at the ocean during hard days as a child. "

"Oh, I'm sorry for teasing." She reached for his hand. 

"Its okay. Honestly its more because anything that felt peaceful to me is associated with the color blue. The ocean, my favorite training staff when I was learning how to fight, the color of my mothers ring the last time I saw her when she held me close." He drifted away when he started to remember how close he once was with his mother. 

"Kylo..." she rubbed his knuckles. She didn't know much about him and was glad he had been slowly opening up to her. 

He rubbed her hand back and lifted it to his lips to gently kiss her knuckles. 

"I don't know if its strange to say but...I'm glad I met you." Nora chuckled. 

"I am too. Although I wish our first meeting was less...intense." Kylo placed his whiskey glass down on the glass table. 

He never felt tipsy much but after the drinks they shared during their Italian dinner he took her to, then back home where they decided to watch the sunset with more cocktails, he felt a decent buzz. It was nice. 

"I must have looked like a maniac to you." Nora sipped her beer he had gotten her. 

"No. Just a scared young girl who was pretty amazing at running through the woods."

She chuckles again when she remembers the way she zig zagged skillfully though the trees to get away from them. 

"I honestly was more so running from him. I didn't even see you really. I don't even remember how I got to the house."

"It was me."

She looked at him, suddenly realizing they never had this conversation. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be however he had a small look of guilt on his face. 

"I was the one who put you under. Then carried you and your things back to the house. I wish I didn't have to and I am truly sorry Nora."

"I was upset for a while. Terrified of you guys. Then really terrified of him...but, I forgive you. And as weird as it might sound, I'm glad it was you and not him." She gave him a smile when shrugged. 

It was his turn to chuckle now. 

"I'm sorry but did you say you carried me and my things?" She sat up. 

"Yeah. It was nothing."

"I had a huge bag!"

"It wasn't that big sweetie."

"It had some weight."

"I guess some."

"Plus me?"

"Well I hate to break it to you but you're light as a feather to me."

"If I took working out seriously I'm sure I would have had enough weight to make it a bother to you." She mocked. 

He reached for her waist and quickly placed her on his lap, further proving his point that she was indeed light as a feather to him. She giggled as he wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned back and held her close, her head resting in his shoulder as they both continued to look at the setting sun and rising stars. 

The circumstances indeed strange. But he was more than glad he had her. The moment they shared gave him peace to calm the worry that his uncle had yet to reach out to him when he was supposed to be leaving town with Poe. Something that had supposed to had happen hours ago. 


	22. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready ...

Kylo stared at his phone, concerned at the unanswered messages. Poe would have been taken back to Snoke days ago. He would have heard from his uncle by now on the update. He tried to brush it off. Maybe things got busy on his side. It has happened before. There were times when he would tend to an urgent matter, then called for another situation that needed to be looked into then even have a case to work on if no one in the area was available. It certainly had happened to Kylo before. Still, he couldn't shake a weird feeling away as he decided to call quarters. One of the receptionist he was familiar with answered.

"Hey Tina, its Kylo." 

"Hello Kylo! What can I do for you?" Her southern accent heavy with excitement. Kylo met her once before and thought it was odd she was such a vibrant woman who always had a positive outlook but worked in a grim environment. Maybe that was how she dealt with it?

"Have you heard back from Luke?"

"Last I heard was 2 days ago, he and Armitage any a few of the Knights were heading over to apprehend Poe."

"Yeah, did he give you an update?"

"Well, they attempted to get to him Friday however there was an unpleasant issue at his brothers home."

"What happened?"

"I honestly don't know, Luke wouldn't say. He just said it would take longer than he thought and if anything were to happen by day 5...well you know."

Kylo did know. It was protocol if a Knight wasn't responsive during any kind of case or situation for 5 days straight, an investigation would commence and the probability that the Knight was safe and alive was very low. Depending on how grave the situation can be, some Knights were put to retire. It was something Kylo was often fearful of since he wanted to retire on his own terms. 

"Tina can you do me a favor and update me the moment you hear back from Luke no matter what?"

"I understand." She reassured him. It was against the rules technically but Tina truly did understand the situation and relationship between Kylo and Luke. Most times, Luke asked her to update him on Kylo. She would never let either of the men know that they check up on each other. She adored the subtle care. 

"Also, I am going to relocate."

"Oh? How soon? Should I make a note?"

"Immediately. I am looking into options now so I don't want to alert Snoke until I make a final decision. I know he can be nit picky so I'll deal with him when the time comes."

"OKay, do you need a list?"

"No its alright. Thank you Tina."

"You got it Kylo. I'll be in touch."

Kylo hung up. He was more worried now, knowing something may have happened. He knew where Poe's brother lived and he was tempted to go check in. What the hell could have even happened? The sound of Nora opening the sliding door and entering the kitchen disrupted his uneasy thoughts. She was wearing a black bikini with high waisted bottoms and a pentagram design on her chest. It was decorated with silver crescent and full moons and stars. He had bought it for her when he found out she actually enjoyed swimming but never got a chance to do much of it. She had a tinier bikini she bought from a department store on clearance and it was severely tight on her. He wondered if it was possibly a child's bathing suit since Nora was already pretty slim. When he gave her the bathing suit she nearly squealed. She was surprised to see he knew her taste and picked something she would have definitely picked herself. He did love her taste and style. Shopping for her has become a little fun for him. She doesn't know that he had already found a few clothing boutiques she'd love and saved several sites to surprise her with on different occasions. 

She was dried from sitting out in the sun but her hair was still a little damp. She walked straight to the refrigerator to take out a seltzer beer he had gotten her. 

"Hows the water?" He asked her as he set down his phone on the table. 

"It was freezing at first but since today isn't as cold as it normally is and the sun is pretty strong, it was pretty awesome."

"You're not afraid of the little creatures living in there?" Kylo smirked.

"What, the little fishes?"

"No. The big eels, the alligators, the sea monsters." He growled as he stalked towards, getting close to grab her waist and pull her closer to him while he playfully nibbles on her neck. 

She held her beer up, trying not to spill as she laughed when he kept playing with her. He kissed the tip of her nose as he stood up.

"Please, theres no alligators or eels here. And whatever sea monsters are lurking around, I bet they're not nearly as strong as you." She poked him playfully on his stomach.

"Hmm." He smiled as he bend back down to kiss her. 

The last few days have been like this. Although he had been worrying about the situation with Poe and Luke, his and Noras relationship seemed to have gotten even stronger. She was very much more relaxed, she was always smiling at him. She even walked over and sat on his lap for a cuddle session while watching a movie. She snapped him out of his stress and he found that he had been much more happier than hes ever been. She still had a little bit of a hard time at night. She had been sleeping in his room now, but they had not been sexual together. She was having nightmares and often screamed or cried in her sleep. He would be prepared with some water and held her until she calmed down, drank some water and fell back to sleep. He was patient with her and reminded her constantly that it was okay whenever she stressed about waking him when she had a nightmare. 

"I'm here for you okay? No matter what." He reassured her. 

She never told him what her nightmares were but he had a feeling. Had she said anything, he would be right. It was Poe lurking in the darkness, grabbing her when she slept. His sinister smile, his cold hands, his cruel eyes. She was just as helpless in her dreams as she had been when he had hurt her. The best feeling of relief came when she woke up and realized he was gone and she was with Kylo. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked her. 

"Not too much honestly. I was gonna go ham on the jalapeno chips."

"How about we go over to Shots on the Rocks?"

Noras eyes widened. She hadn't believed what he just said. 

"Is that a no?" He tilted his head at her stunned silence. 

"Uh..um...I just..." She stumbled over her words. She quickly took a long sip of her beer to try to regain her thoughts.

"Whats wrong?"

"I just...I haven't seen them in so long...Richie and Carla."

"I did tell you in time you would see them again. I figured why not now."

"If you had asked me ages ago when I first got here, I might have jumped at the chance. But now...I don't know if they'd want to see me." She stressed.

"Of course they would. When I spoke with Carla she spoke of you like you were her own kid off to college. She was proud."

"Yeah, thats the thing. They sent me off to follow my passion and I came back empty handed. Literally empty handed because I left so much there, including my guitar. If I see them now, what do I even say?"

Kylo took her hands in his, encouraging her to meet his gaze. "You say you are most appreciative of what they did for you, as I am sure you are. You let them know you got to perform in different places, which I know you did. But things didn't quite go the way you needed them to so you decided to come back for a visit." 

"What do I tell them about you?" 

"Anything you want." He smiled.

"Hmm. So I can introduce you as my captor?" She mockingly tilted her head at him. 

"You have a dark sense of humor young lady."

"It gets me through things."

"So what do you say?" 

"I want to see them. I just hope I don't disappoint them." 

"I'm sure you won't. They love you. Just go get dressed okay?"

She nodded and headed up the stairs to her bedroom which at this point was just her dressing room. She couldn't deny that she felt a little excited about heading back to the bar. She couldn't believe he had told her to go. She missed the place and missed Carla and Richie and the rest of the staff very much. 

She opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants that were high waisted with a silver chain connected to a belt loo[ that linked down to a pocket on her thigh. She put them on and then grabbed a long sleeved fitted crop top that had black and white stripes. She put on a plain pair of black combat boots and a few silver rings she had in a small jewelry box Kylo got her. Her hair was still slightly damp so she decided to put a anti frizz serum through it so as it dried it remained bouncy and wavy without all the fuss. She applied a bb cream, mascara and some black liner to smoke under her eyes. Her final touch was a little highlight on her cheek bones. After she spritz a little honey vanilla scented perfume on her chest, she walked out heading straight downstairs. 

Kylo had changed into a dark pair of fitted jean with a black fitted t-shirt with a trench coat over and a pair od dark grey boots on. His hair was neatly parted to the side as always. She didn't know what it was but it was like every day he was even more irresistible. She smiled as she walked over to him. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

She nodded her head, smiling reassuringly at him. He knew she was absolutely nervous. But if it didn't go well he knew he could figure out a way to make her feel better. But he was betting on things going pretty well. Carla seemed like a nice woman.   
  


They pulled up by the bar and parked. They didn't move right away to get out and he felt her hesitation. He placed his hand on hers.

"It's going to be okay. They will be so excited to see you." Kylo rubbed her knuckles with his thumb gently. 

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay. Lets do this." She opened the car door and quickly exited, waiting for Kylo to join her. 

Together, they walked hand in hand to the bar, her heart beating faster as he opened the door. As soon as they entered, the soft rock song playing low through the speakers while a football game played on a few of the screens. The sounds of patrons talking happily as they ate their meals and drank their alcohol. It was almost serene to Nora. She didn't realize just how much she missed this place. 

They walked further in, Nora eyeing the bar. Carla was of course there, speaking happily with the customers as she made drinks. Two other bartenders were nearby, one was someone Nora worked with and got along like brother and sister with. His name was Brian and he always made the night shifts fun for everyone. The second she didn't recognize which meant that was a new employee who possibly replaced her. She looked pretty friendly though and seemed to keep up well with the orders. 

Nora and Kylo quietly took a seat at the end of the bar. It only took about a few seconds before Carlas gaze went over to them briefly and she did a double take. 

"Oh my god!" She shouted with a huge smile. 

She instantly ran out from behind the counter and sprinted towards Nora. Nora barely had time to blink before she found herself in Carlas arms. The small of her signature Jasmine perfume filling up Noras nostrils made her smile. Whatever stress and fears she had about facing Carla had slowly began to fade as she wrapped her arms around the woman to embrace her in return. 

"Oh my goodness Nora! Guys! It's Nora!" Carla shouted as she pulled away to alert the other employees. "You look gorgeous! How have you been? When did you get here?" Carla couldn't stop smiling at Nora. Slowly the other employees made their way when they heard Carlas announcement. One by one they grabbed Nora for a tight hug. It wasn't long before she found herself in the middle of five of her old co workers. It felt so nice seeing them again,

"Come on now, give her space! Who is this?" Carla looked over at Kylo. "You look familiar."

"Yes, I came in a few months ago." Kylo said as he stood up from his seat. 

"Yes! I remember you! I showed you Noras music! How did you two meet now?"

"Well, I ran into Kylo on my way back home. He was at a diner I was eating at." Nora started. 

"I recognized her from you and after a small introduction, we started talking about her music." Kylo finished. 

"Goodness, what a coincidence!" Carla laughed. 

"When did you get back?" Brian asked. 

"Its honestly been a little while. California was amazing. But things didn't quite work out. I was just really afraid to tell you. You guys worked so hard for me to get there and I wish I did better." Nora started to get emotional as she let out that honest part of her story. 

"Oh sweetheart, please don't ever feel like you let us down! You went there and you performed! You made your mark there. You did more than any of us ever could I bet!" Carla held her hand. 

"I wish I did better." Nora eyes blurred. 

"Oh no no! You did amazing. I know you did. I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Oh my goodness." A mans voice alerted them. 

Nora looked up to see Richie in a messy white t-shirt and jeans making his way towards her. "We got a celebrity in here!" He shouted as he ran over to Nora and held her in a bigger hug than any of them did. 

"Not a celebrity! Just a regular." Nora laughed as he let her go. 

"Nuh uh!" He shook his head.

"uh huh!" Nora mockingly nodded. 

"Take it or not, you're a star here baby. Enjoy it." Carla laughed. 

"Whos this?" Richie pointed at Kylo. 

"I'm sorry guys! This is Kylo. He's my boyfriend." Nora smiled, taking his hand. He squeezed her fingers gently, assuring her that he was happy to see her in her comforting surroundings.

Kylo extended his hand to Richie. Richie smiled as he reached and shook Kylos hand. 

"Nice to meet you, young man. Why don't you guys have a seat, Kelsey anything these guys want is on the house." He spoke to the new bartender who nodded happily at them. 

"Richie, you don't have to do that!" Nora said. 

"Don't worry about it kid. How was Cali?"

"It was great. I got to perform a few shows and events." Nora tried to sound uplifting about the experience. 

"So are you back permanently? Whats going on?" Carla asked from behind the bar. She had gone back behind the counter when Richie came to see Nora. 

"Not permanently, just visiting for now. I've been working on some music on my own. Kylo's been helping me through it. Hes been very encouraging." Nora smiled as she looked up at Kylo who was smiling back at her. 

"Thats so wonderful. I'm glad you're keeping my girl singing."

"Can I get you guys anything?" Kelsey came over towards them. 

"I'll have an amaretto sour." Nora replied. 

"I'll take a whiskey." Kylo answered. 

"Coming right up!" Kelsey turned to make the drinks. 

"We hired Kelsey after you left. Shes a really sweet girl." Carla told them. 

"I'm glad you got a nice person to replace me."

"You know we don't allow shitty people here, come on!" Richie said. 

"Hey Nora, why don't you come up on the stage? While you're here?" Brian came around and asked.

"Oh god, I don't know." Nora started to blush. She wasn't really use to this kind of attention. When she had performed for them before it wasn't normally a big fuss from everyone. Maybe Carla, but not all the employees for sure. She was happy they seemed to miss her but at the same time she was feeling nervous. 

"Just one song for me!" Carla begged. 

Nora sighed. "Do you have the keyboard still here?" she asked. 

Carla jumped with excitement. "Yes! We do! Brian set it up for her please!"

Brian asked another employee for assistance and together they quickly set up the stage for Nora with the keyboard, seat and mic. 

"I wasn't expecting all this." Nora said quietly to Kylo apologetically. 

"Don't stress it okay? Just enjoy yourself. I'll be right here." He encouraged. 

Nora nodded as she squeezed his hand. 

"Ladies and gentlemen can I please have your attention." Brian spoke into the mic. The customers obediently hushed their voices and looked over to the stage. "We have a unexpected special guest performing tonight. I know some of you know her and after shes finished I know all of you will lover her. Please give a round of applause to our very own Nora!" 

The customers who indeed knew of her started to cheerfully applaud at the special treat of her appearance. Nora bashfully made her way to the stage and sat at the keyboard, adjusting the mic to her level. 

"Hey everyone. I gotta say, its so great to see all your faces again." She smiled as she looked around the full bar. The more she sat up there and spoke, the more calm and relaxed she felt. She was barely even nervous anymore. 

"I'm gonna play a keyboard version of a song I actually just learned by my favorite artist Amy Lee. Its called Lost in Paradise and I hope you all enjoy." Everyone cheered again as she straightened up and began to play the song. 

As she started off slow, soft, Kylo watched as Carla instantly picked up her phone to record her. He noticed other people around the bar also recording her singing off their phones. He watched as everyone sat in silence as they enjoyed her performance. He especially enjoyed watching everyone whistling, making noises showing their impressed when she hit high notes perfectly. There was no doubt she was an amazing singer and he was pissed that the asshole in California hurt her. He wondered if he picked another place to live where her talents would be most appreciated. She captivated an entire audience in seconds. From the moment she started, to the very last note, she held all of their attention. 

Once her song finished, she leaned back into the mic to say a soft "Thank you." The whole place erupted into a loud applause, Carla of course included. Nora smiled, hiding her face in her hands as she stood up and made her way back to Kylo. Kylo put her hands down and turned her around so she can see the crowd, still cheering and smiling at her. 

He leaned into her ear and spoke so she can hear him. "You see this baby girl? Look what you did? See how talented and amazing you are? I know it. They all know it. You're incredible." His lips brushed past her ear and made their way to her jaw where he planted a soft kiss. Nora closed her eyes as she leaned back into him. 

"Hey now, keep it clean!" Carla playfully warned. 

Nora laughed as she took a seat back to the bar. 

Nora ordered quesadillas and Kylo ordered some jalapeno poppers after Carla recommended them. They ordered a few more drinks, mostly for Nora since Kylo was driving. After some time, Nora excused herself to use the restroom. Carla made her way over to Kylo the second Nora walked away.

"Kylo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When she came back from California...how was she?"

"Well..." He wasn't quite sure how he should answer. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or if he should keep it simple. What would Nora want her to know?

"Please tell me honestly, just between us?"

She was like a concerned mother for Nora and Kylo felt guilty for taking Nora away from her for so long. Regardless how things are between them now, he wished things started better. 

"She was a little...disappointed. She did wish that she had done more out there but she did do great. I try to remind her of that." He answered honestly.

Carla pouted. "Poor thing. I'm sure she killed it out there. I should have done better to let her know it was okay if she didn't become an A star or something. She's a star to all of us. We just wanted her to get experience, go somewhere new. A talent like that shouldn't be kept locked up here."

Kylo nodded. "Shes incredible."

Carla smiled gently at him. "You make sure you let her know that. Never let her go a day thinking negative about herself. If you're gonna be with her, I just want to make sure you're gonna be good to her."

"I promise. I will always make sure shes happy. No matter what." 

"You better. Or you'll get a whole army here coming for you!"

"Yes ma'am." Kylo smiled. 

"Yes ma'am what?" Nora joined them. 

"Just telling your guy here if he hurts ya we'll all kill him. Refill?"

They called it a night after a few more hours. Nora was getting more than tipsy and had started tugging on Kylo's jacket which was her usual tell time that she wanted to go home. Kylo tried to pay the bill but Carla wouldn't have it. He insisted on a tip and Carla finally gave in when he tipped them all. The staff came around to give Nora goodbye hugs and even some regulars who knew her. Richie and Carla were last to give Nora a big goodbye squeeze. They then turned to Kylo and Carla went in for a hug goodbye for him. Richie did the same, speaking in his ear "Take care of my girl." Kylo did well to make a good impression for all of them, hoping they would trust that Nora was in good hands. 

When they got home, Nora nearly stumbled out of the car. 

"Hey take it easy!" Kylo ran up to her, helping her gain her balance. 

"I'm not drunk! I just tripped I'm fine." She giggled. 

He held her hand as he guided her back to the house and let her in. He followed her into the kitchen where she went into the refrigerator to grab a water bottle. Kylo was reaching for the same thing when his phone chimed. He checked his message to see it was a text from Luke. Kylo opened it and it read an address. He didn't recognize it at first and typed it in his gps on his phone. It was a department plaza that was about 35 minutes away. He looked up at Nora who just took a long chug of water. 

"Whats wrong?" 

"I just got a message from my uncle. I have to step out for a little bit."

"Okay. Is everything alright?" Nora seemed to sober up quickly, sensing something is wrong. 

"I, I'm not sure. I think he needs some help."

"Is it Poe?" Nora started to worry. 

"I don't think so. Why don't you go shower and just relax for a bit. I'm not going far and I'll be back before you know it. Okay?" He walked over to kiss her. 

"Please be careful." He felt horrible. He shouldn't have mentioned it. She looks so worried. 

"I will. Don't worry. Ill be back." He kissed her again and headed out the door. She watched him close it and heard him locking it behind him. She felt nervous all over again. 

Kylo got to the address in 20 minutes as he sped through the highway. Luckily it was late and there weren't many drivers on the road. He arrived to the plaza which was deserted. There were no cars at all. All the stores were dark and two were even boarded up. Why would look send him here? Was he inside one of the closed stores? Kylo got out cautiously and walked over to the store windows. He tried to peep through to see if there were any signs of people inside. Nothing. After he checked out the last store, he walked back to his car and sat inside. Something was wrong. He decided to text his uncle. 

**Where are you?**

He waited about five minutes. No response. He decided to call Tina. 

"Hey Tina, its Kylo again."

"Hey Kylo, what can I help you with?"

"Have you heard anything?"

"I have not, no. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just got a weird text from him."

"Should we go through with the protocol?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. Let me call you back in about 45 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

He hung up with Tina and started the car heading back home. As he drove, he attempted to call his uncle but it went straight to voicemail. What the hell happened to him? Kylo wondered if he should head to Poes brothers house but didn't want to leave Nora alone for too long. 

Just as quick as he got to the strange destination, he made it home in about 25 minutes. He decided to wait until Nora fell asleep before he would look into the situation so she wouldn't see his stress. He opened the door and was about to head up the stairs when he heard a noise from the living room. He realized it was the sound of one of Nora's shows she normally watched. Why was she in the living room? He took off his coat and hung it up as he made his way to the living room. 

"Nora?" He called. Did she fall asleep?

He turned the corner and walked into the living room. His eyes widened as the first sight he sees is Nora on the ground, her hands tied behind her back. He was about to run to her when he was suddenly hit extremely hard from the back with a bat. He fell over on the ground, grunting in pain. He turned on his back, his vision blurred as he saw Poe standing above him, smiling eerily at him. 

"Surprise." He said before he took another hard swing at Kylos head. 


End file.
